Incoherent Emotion
by Divine Child
Summary: Lilly has been out of the beyblading game far too long and is getting a little help from the Majestics. But what she doesn't expect is to find love in most unlikely place. Robert x Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

**A/n: It's been a few years since I wrote a Beyblade fanfic and I figure I start with one of my favorite teams the Majestics! Plus, this story goes along with the storyline from Eidolon Twilight Princess's beyblade fics, "Blue Eyes and Rain Clouds", "Closer", and "Wake Me Up Inside" and "Unspoken".**

**

* * *

**

The sound of cheering fans in the stadium is what Lilly missed most about participating in Beyblade tournaments. The young woman stands at the very top of the walkway, looking down at the crowds and the ongoing Beybattle.

Was it really only two years ago when her team split, with everyone going off into different directions in life?

After all that, with her trying to obtain a college scholarship to head back over to Europe to study aboard, she got a letter in the mail from Mr. Dickenson himself and the head of the European Beyblade office, asking her to come back as a special guest.

She couldn't refuse, especially after the letter mentioned her old teammate coming back as well.

Her blue green eyes look up at the large screen as the first special guest was announced. Lilly immediately recognizes her old teammate and former captain, Jasmine Kirkland.

The girl stood only about 5'6" with large amber eyes and very wavy black hair. Her hair was pulled back with her curls falling over her shoulders.

Lilly rolls her eyes to how clean and formal she looked in her long sleeve cream colored shirt with a light violet vest over that with a black skirt and knee high boots.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the former captain of the team, Valkyries…please welcomes Jasmine Kirkland!" The announcer gets the crowd pump up as the red head walks out waving to the crowd.

"As special treat, Jasmine will be facing against another former Beyblade member. Everyone put your hands together for former Valkyries team member, Lilly Andersen!"

At the sound of screaming fans and cheering, Lilly gets a spotlight hit on her. The blond fixes her cropped jean jacket, "Well it's about time."

Lilly makes her way down through the stands as everyone cheers her on. It got her blood even more pumped as she finds herself in the center next to the dish. "Been a while Jazz," Lilly looks up at her former captain who just nods.

"Same here Lilly," the dark haired girl puts her beyblade on the launcher.

"You know…I'm going to beat you." Jasmine smiles a little as Lilly positions her beyblade launcher over the disk.

"Maybe…maybe not but I will try and beat the crap out of you."

Lilly felt the adrenaline rushing. It was that rush, the itch that she hadn't felt in a few years.

"I know you will," Jasmine tilts her head, "You sure you're able?" Her eyes land on Lilly's left wrist.

"I'll be fine…" Lilly smiles, "c'mon _Captain _lets if you're even a bit rusty after all these years."

"You're on!"

"_Let it Rip!"_ Both girls scream as their beyblades hit the dish at full speed. The crowd goes while as the battle begins.

Meanwhile, another team waited for their turn in the dish goes against former beybladers.

"I can't believe they're making us wait,"

Johnny McGregor is pouting but only because he had to wait five hours for someone to tell the Majestics that they wouldn't be participating until later.

"Relax Johnny; they're saving the best for last." Enrique nudges the red head before waving at a couple of fangirls.

Oliver grabs his ear, "Enrique…we're not here for you to get a date…we're here to compete, so quit it."

"C'mon Oli,"

Enrique rubs his ear, distracting the green haired French blader when he calls over the girls. It turns out one of them is an Oliver fan. As the two friends mingle with the girls, Robert and Johnny focus on the match below.

"Johnny, you know anything about those two bladers down there?" Robert asks his friend. "Um, I met Jasmine once. She was once part of all girls' beyblading team who won a few tournaments a few years ago. The reason for the team split up was two members walk out, wanting to do a career change. Jasmine went on to do solo tournaments."

"What about her?" Robert's gaze goes from the dark haired girl to the blond.

"Actually I don't think I've heard of her."

"Hm, interesting," Robert continues to watch the match with interest.

The two blades swirl around the dish, clashing into each with such a fury. Jasmine looks up, "guess you haven't lost your touch Lil. Is that a new upgrade?"

Lilly smirks, "Yeah…figure I should have at least had myself in top shape, let alone have my blade in top shape for this event."

"Glad to here that! Terah!" Jasmine screams as a lavender light beams from the center of her beyblade as a sphinx like creature appears. A cream tan colored cougar like cat with a blue and lavender tiara on her forehead with large eagle like wings protruding from her side.

She wears golden bracelets around her feet and a ring on her tail.

She gives out a large roar which makes the beyblade hit into Lilly's. "Terah! Riddle Twister!" A gush of wind hits as the beyblade begins to spin faster, creating a mini cyclone and whirls around in different directions.

Lilly growls in frustration as the beyblade picked up spin, causing her to be tad bit dizzy. But that didn't stop her from knowing Jasmine's moves.

_Usually she changes her direction but if I know her…she would go in a certain pattern…_

Lilly watches the beyblade.

_That's it! She's using the star pattern!_

"Alani! Give Terah all that you got!" A light blue light appears as fog comes around the dish which causes the audience to 'oo' and 'aw' at the scene.

"Huh? Fog?" Johnny looks around.

"It must be her bit beast." Robert points out as the light which came out of the beyblade begin to take form.

"Wonder what uses fog…" Johnny's voice fades as a beautiful sea creature comes out of the light. Fins that floated around the creature like ribbons hide a face of a creature whose features resemble some fabled lake monster.

Alani gives out a soft crying sound, which was cross between a whale and a human woman.

"Alani! Use Sonic Splash!" Lilly goes the safe route and uses a much lesser attack but effective one at that, causing Alani to head butt into Terah who hisses.

Jasmine stares at her former teammate in confusing, "Terah! Defense! Block all attacks!"

Terah roars as she dodges the attacks from Alani. "Lilly! What are you doing? What about Sonic Song?"

"You're immune to it…" Lilly rolls her eyes then flinches Alani gets kick by Terah.

"You're going down Lil!" Jasmine yells.

"Not without a fight, Jazz!" Lilly grins, as the two beyblades hit each other head on causing a bright flash to occur.

After the fog and light cleared, Lilly's blade was left spinning outside of the ring then it falls over with Jasmine's still going.

"Jasmine is the winner!" The crowed cheers as Lilly smirks as Jasmine is awarded a medal for her efforts. "Great job…Cap." Jasmine turns around to see Lilly at her side.

"You too Lil, you still got it." Jasmine shakes her hand.

"Not as much as I used to but thanks." Lilly smiles at her.

Johnny is pretty much dancing in his seat as both Jasmine and Lilly bow to the crowd. "That was so awesome! Go Jasmine!" Johnny's fanboy behavior has all three members making a face.

Robert just sighs, and then looks down at the two girls.

"C'mon, I got to introduce you guys to Jazz!" Johnny is already out of his seat and heading downward. "Hold on," Oliver calls out with Enrique behind him. Robert gets up and follows his team as Johnny heads for the hallway where the other bladers were at.

"Johnny…are you okay? You're acting like…like…" Oliver moves his hands in a spinning motion as he glances at Enrique.

"One of our fangirls. Just who is this Jasmine girl?"

"Oh some blader chick I met when my parents were at a party. She's got this amazing talent that we should totally take on whenever we get the chance!" Johnny grins, excited over seeing the dark haired blader again.

"Are you sure that it's just her beyblading skills you're interested in?" Oliver smirks with Enrique looking confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Johnny stares at the French blader.

Olive sweatdrops, "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Nope," Johnny turns back around as Jasmine and Lilly enter the hallway. "Hey Jasmine!" Johnny waves his arms to get her attention. Jasmine looks up, "oh Johnny, you're here too…and with your teammates. It's nice to see you again."

Johnny grins, "Nice to see you too. That was some awesome blading you got. Next time, you should come over and have a one-on-one duel with me."

Jasmine laughs at Johnny's enthusiasm, "I would love too."

Oliver and Enrique watch the two mingle. "Beyblading? That's it? She's cute! Why doesn't he notice that?" Enrique whispers to Oliver.

"Because…it's Johnny," Oliver sighs.

"Good point," Enrique nods, as the two teammates wonder if they were everything remotely wrong with their Scottish teammate. Jasmine couldn't help as Johnny asked her about a million questions when she notice Lilly walking away.

"Lilly! Come here!" Jasmine calls for her.

Lilly jerks as she turns around to see Jasmine waving at her. "C'mere, I want you to meet someone."

Lilly turns around, walking towards Jasmine and a guy with funny red hair. She also notices three others with him. "Lilly, this is Johnny McGregor and his friends." Jasmine introduces everyone, "Johnny…this is Lilly Andersen."

"Former Valkyrie, it's a pleasure." She smiles, bowing slightly. Jasmine rolls her eyes as Johnny laughs.

"Nice to meet you," He shakes her hand, "this is Oliver Polanski and Enrique Giancarlo."

"Bonjour," Oliver smiles as Enrique takes Lilly's hand.

"It's a delight to meet you," He kisses her hand. Lilly makes a face as she takes back her hand, wiping it on her pants leg.

"And that's Robert Jurgen," Johnny juts his thumb over his shoulder to Robert who was slightly distracted as one of officials came up and talk to him for a bit. Lilly looks around Johnny, taking a look at Robert then back to him.

"So you guys are the Majestics? I heard about you guys...didn't the Bladebreakers kick the crap out of you guys like a three years ago?" Lilly asks.

The three bladers all made faces, "Yeah…"

"They went on to become world champions but seriously Johnny, you and your teammates are among the best in Europe." Jasmine smiles, as Johnny grins at her.

"Number one with Battalion as number two," Enrique grins, throwing up a peace sign.

"Battalion, I thought those guys got disqualify for cheating." Lilly blinks, looking confuse.

"Nah, it was just their coach." Johnny tells her.

"The basterd," Enrique frowns with Oliver nodding.

"He forced them to cheat," Johnny explains, "It's a long story."

"Oh I'm sure we got plenty of time for another day to hear that one," Jasmine nods, checking the time.

"How about we take you dinner? I mean, it be nice to know more about this great blader Johnny hasn't shut up about." Robert finally joins the group.

"I would be delighted!" Jasmine puts her hands together. Lilly rolls her eyes. Jasmine was one to always sound like she was sweet to everyone. In reality, she was just being polite and sometimes it got really annoying.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you later Jazz," Lilly stretches, "nice meeting ya guys."

She turns to leave.

"You can also join us," someone says.

Lilly turns around to see Robert was the one talking to her

"But," Lilly glances at Jasmine then back to him, "I doubt you want it to be too crowded."

"Not at all," Robert smiles at her, "it would be a delight to have two members of the former Valkyries joining us for dinner."

Lilly stares at him, with one eyebrow raise. She ignores the shock look on Jasmine's face and the odd looks from his teammates that they were giving him.

"Hmm," She crosses her arms, "sure why the hell not. I get free food out of it."

"Great," Robert smiles.

"What?" Jasmine felt her left eye twitch, her mouth hanging open.

"Cool!" Johnny swings an arm around Lilly, "saw the match. You up for a one-on-one battle then?"

Lilly rolls her eyes at Johnny, "Maybe later…after I'm fed."

"Great!" Johnny grins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

**

* * *

**

Lilly took notice of two things when she and Jasmine were escorted after the matches to a quiet little restaurant in another part of Paris. One, it was privately close for the day, and two, that Oliver himself was cooking for them.

She was impress of how well layout the place was and that Oliver actually, slightly mention that his family owned it.

"Rich kids…" Lilly rolls her eyes, laughing as Jasmine gushes over Oliver and the restaurant.

"It's absolutely beautiful, Oliver." Jasmine politely gushes, folding her hands together as the French blader beams with pride.

"Try the food and you'll be in love," Oliver claps his hands as food was brought out for them. Lilly blinks as a plate was presented in front of her. "It smells good," Lilly comments, "but does it taste good?"

Oliver stares at Lilly, "Make a liar out of me and tell me if I'm wrong."

Lilly silently accepts his challenge and lifts up her fork. The moment she had the food in her mouth her blue eyes almost pop out of her head. "I love you. Marry me?" She grins at him, "it's delicious."

Oliver grins as Robert comments, "He's one of the best chefs here in France."

"Really? Well bravo to you chef." Lilly salutes with her fork before digging into her food. Jasmine just stares at her former teammate in awe.

"Lilly," she whispers to her.

"What do you want?" Lilly stares at her former captain. "Do you realize just _who _invited you to dinner in the first place?" Jasmine stares in disbelief at her.

"Uh…some very rich pro bladers?"

"You have no idea who these guys are, do you?"

"Nope, and really, I couldn't care less."

Robert clears his throat to get both girls' attention, "If you don't mind me asking, how that is you two know each other?"

"Yeah, you never once mention anything about Lilly, Jasmine." Johnny nods, looking at the dark haired girl.

Lilly glares from the corner of her eyes, "not even mention me? But you were the one who found me all the way in America to come and ask me to be a part of your team."

"You're American?" Robert raises an eyebrow.

"Half actually. I have dual-citizen ship in Sweden." Lilly grins, "I'm half Swedish, half…American I guess."

Jasmine clears her throat, "well I saw her beybattle in the tournament while in New York City. I figure we could use another blader and I wanted the best."

"Yep, then she got stuck with me for about three years," Lilly frowns, "then the dorks decided to quit and leave."

"Now Lil, don't be bitter." Jasmine sips her tea, "they wanted to pursue other dreams."

"Could they have at least told us in person instead of leaving me to do all their matches?" Lilly growls.

"They just up and left you two?" Enrique asks. "Yeah, they did. I don't hate them for it but damn if I see them again, I'll wring both their necks." Lilly stabs her steak with her knife, causing Enrique and Johnny to gulp.

Jasmine sighs, "Lilly…"

"So what's the story of the Majestics?" Lilly cuts into her steak with a smile, "you guys knew each other for a long time or were this all a business deal?"

Robert blinks at Lilly who takes a small bite out of her steak. The girl sure did know how ask questions. "We were all the best in Europe and decided to form a team…but we weren't exactly team material."

"We didn't know how to act like a team," Johnny adds, with Enrique nodding.

"It took us a while before we had to shape up and work together." Robert keeps going, "lets just say I think our friendship is a lot stronger now then it was three years ago."

Lilly smiles, "that's cool. What made you guys decide to be more of a team?"

"The Bladebreakers," all four boys answer her. "Tyson and his friends compete against us in the Europe ring about three years ago. He, and the others taught us a lot but it was mostly him."

"We became better bladers after that," Johnny smiles. "And friends," Enrique throws an arm around Johnny who sighs, pushing him away.

"I remember that match," Lilly starts laughing, "glad you guys ditch the armor now."

All four boys sweatdrop at the comment as Lilly kept laughing. "Were we really that goofy looking?" Johnny winces.

"I was laughing so hard, I stop breathing for a few seconds." Lilly clears her throat, "seriously…you guys are way much better off just being yourselves."

Enrique sighs, "thank you."

"No problem but I was kind of disappointed when Johnny was just wearing armor. I honestly though he wear a kilt." Lilly giggles.

Johnny blushes, scooting down in his seat as Enrique, Oliver, and Jasmine chuckle.

"Seriously, it would have been manlier if you did." Lilly gives him thumbs up as Johnny sits back up, smiling.

Robert just shakes his head as Lilly ruffles Johnny's hair. The girl had a certain air about her that wasn't to be explained.

"So ladies," Enrique appears between Lilly and Jasmine, "any one interested in a double date with me?"

Lilly rolls her eyes, "eesh, they were so right about you being a player."

"Who?" Enrique looks at Lilly nervously. "All your exs, seriously I think they have a wanted poster out for you to be _dead_."

"Don't you mean 'dead or alive'?" Johnny asks.

"Nope, just dead…very very dead." Lilly smirks as Enrique shuffles back to his seat.

Jasmine shakes her head, "I cannot accept that offer Enrique."

"I told you that you shouldn't date that many girls," Oliver wags a finger at Enrique. "Aw come on Oliver, at least I can get a date."

"Actually I have a date line up, thank you very much." Oliver grins as Enrique looks surprise.

"A date?" Both Johnny and Robert ask.

"Yes a date with the beautiful Riana," Oliver smirks, "by the way, thank you Enrique for introducing us." Enrique groans, "I knew I shouldn't have told her that you were sitting with me."

"Haha," Johnny pokes Enrique, "you fail."

"Aw, what does she look like?" Lilly asks as Johnny proceeds to poke the sullen Enrique with a spoon. "She's got this chocolate brown hair pulled back with a bow and these huge grey eyes that just sparkle and she's so sweet and kind…" Oliver sighs.

"I'm going to treat her to a wonderful date….but I'm so nervous." Oliver looks down at his plate.

"You'll do fine," Lilly pats Oliver on the shoulder, "besides if she really likes you then anything you do will make her happy."

"Thank you Lilly," Oliver smiles at her.

Dinner lasted until late at night when Oliver notices the time. Oliver decides to stay behind and help clean up the kitchen with Enrique's help. Oliver suggested that he be on kitchen duty. Johnny and Robert lead the girls outside of the restaurant.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner guys, I had fun." Lilly says. "Yes I enjoy myself too," Jasmine smiles at both boys. "You're welcome," Johnny says, taking Jasmine's arm and going on and on about something as a limo pulls up to the restaurant.

Lilly knew when she wasn't needed so she turns on her heel and starts walking back to her hotel.

It didn't take long when she hears footsteps behind. She grabs a beyblade part with sharp edges, sticking them in between her fingers and whirling around to catch the stalker off guard and with scratches on his face. It didn't take much for Lilly to stop her fist as it almost comes in contact with Robert's face.

"Gah! Sorry!" Lilly pulls away her fist, chucking the pieces into her purse.

"It's alright," Robert clears his throat, "I didn't know you were armed and dangerous…"

"Heh," Lilly looks at him sheephishly, "a girl can't be too careful at night."

Robert studies her as she keeps apologizing for almost ruining his face. It wasn't like she came off as being defenseless but Robert didn't want her walking back to her hotel by herself in the dark. It took him a while to realize that she had went off by herself after Jasmine and Johnny left that Lilly wasn't around.

It was a moment of panic for him but he was glad that she was alright.

"Let me walk you the rest of the way to your hotel." He offers as Lilly looks up from her purse.

"Thank you but I got it. You don't need too."

"Yes but I want to," He offers his arm to her.

As Lilly takes his arm hesitantly, her heart begins to flutter. The feeling sent a heat to her face, making her wonder what that was that just happen before shaking it off as they got closer to the hotel she was staying at.

As he escorts her into the lobby, Lilly lets go of his arm. "Um…thanks for…walking me back to the hotel." Lilly takes a deep breath and turns to face Robert. The fluttering didn't return which was a sign of relief.

"It was no problem at all, Lilly." He smiles at her, "Good night."

"Good night," she waves as she heads for the elevator.

Lilly leans against the wall of the elevator, putting a hand over her heart. A few seconds of silence lead to her speaking out loud, "what the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

**

* * *

**

"This has to be a mistake," Lilly looks in disbelief at the woman who looked up from the paperwork.

"I'm sorry, Miss Andersen, but it seems that you were dropped from this year's scholarship position."

Lilly had to stop by the school. She couldn't get into her account, making the poor blonde panic. This was one of the top high schools in Europe, and it was privilege for her to be a scholarship student to it. It was her one way ticket to a top university.

"But I…" Lilly hands the woman a copy of everything she had for the school year, "but I received my letter and everything. I even called here to make sure I –"

"I'm deeply sorry, Miss Andersen, but there's nothing I can do." The admissions director hands her back the file.

"That's impossible. Someone clearly messed up in your department and I want to know how the hell that someone like me was dropped from your scholarship program." Lilly felt her voice raise, eyes glaring at the woman.

"I'm sorry, Miss Andersen, but as of now, you are not a student here at Gardenia Academy," the director pushes a button on her desk, "Security, please escort Miss Andersen off campus."

Lilly had to fight her way out as two goons in suits and dark sunglasses pick her up by her arms and carried her way out off campus to the front gate, dropping her into the dirt. The two goons go back on the school, the gate closing with a slam.

"Grr!" Lilly throws dirt, "you stupid monkeys!"

"You can't do this to me!"

Lilly shakes her fist at the school once she got herself up off the ground. She dusts off her jeans, grumbling.

She sighs, "Now what am I going to do? They honestly did not just take me off the roster. It was such a big deal to have me come over here! What the hell happened?"

She looks around and her face falls.

Lilly pouts, "Now what do I do?"

Her eyes glance at all the cameras, except for one where a dead spot was near a large tree.

"Ah ha!"

Lilly gets up; walking away from the gate as if to show the security was giving up. But by far, she was going to give up her chance at something great. Lilly eyeballs the tree, before beginning to climb up it to head over the wall.

Just then the Majestics had just stopped by the school to change one of their classes.

"I'm a gourmet chef; I don't need to take a cooking class! Especially if Enrique is in that same class!" the green haired French blader glares at his best friend.

"What? I'm not that bad…am I?"

Robert and Johnny just keep their mouths shut, wondering why they had to come along in the first place. Oh yeah, they just got back from training and only took one car.

And being alone in the car with Enrique would be torture…

As they begin to walk towards the gate, Johnny sees something in the corner of his eye. He notices some of the branches moving in the tree.

"Um," He grabs the back of Robert's coat, "is that tree moving?"

"What?" Robert stops, stares at the tree Johnny is pointing to and sweatdrops.

Oliver and Enrique do the same. "Why exactly are we staring at a moving tree in the first place?"

Enrique glances at Johnny, who walks closer to get a better look. He sees a flash of blond hair then realizes something.

"It's Lilly," Oliver gets a look too.

Robert shakes his head, "I don't even want to know why she is even in a –"

"Hey!" Johnny cups his mouth.

Lilly screams out loud, startled by the sudden yell, causing her to slip on one of the branches.

"Johnny, she's going to –"

Robert is interrupted by Enrique rushing to the tree.

"I got you, my fair lady!!"

He holds out his arms only to have the blond land in front of him. Lilly lies on the ground with swirls in her eyes. Oliver slaps his forehead as Johnny winces.

"Enrique," Robert growls, pushing him aside.

He kneels down to help Lilly up.

"Ow, what hit me?" Lilly staggers, leaning on Robert for support.

"That would be Enrique's failed attempt to save you." Johnny chuckles.

"Ow," she glances at Robert helping her stand.

"Why were you in a tree?" Robert faces her.

"Why did Johnny make me fall out of the tree?" Lilly rubs her head as Oliver and Enrique glare at Johnny.

Johnny frowns, "Sorry."

"You better be," Lilly groans.

"You didn't answer my question,"

Robert chuckles, but he was deeply concerned about how much Lilly was hurt.

"I…I was trying to break into the school." Lilly answers him casually, which makes all four boys do a collective sweatdrop.

"Why are you trying to break into the school?" Robert felt he should ask, despite not really wanting to know the answer.

"Because," Lilly sighs, "someone got me kicked out before I even attended."

"What?" Robert then shakes his head, "that's right; you're going to be the new…

"Scholarship student, formerly." Lilly pouts, "but then I couldn't get into my account this morning. I called them and nobody would answer me so then I come down here and I get told that I was taken off and they won't tell me why."

"Did you ask them why?" Robert frowns.

"Yeah I did. That's what got me kicked out by school security in the first place." Lilly says, noticing the look on Robert's face. "Robert, you're scaring me."

She tries to back away, only to stagger on her feet again with Robert grabbing her waist to steady her up.

"Lilly, listen to me. _I_ will fix this." Robert says softly.

She blinks her blue-green orbs at him, before her lips form a small smile of gratitude. The violet-haired adolescent feels a fleeting trickle of warmth in his cheeks for a moment, before he moves to head for the doors. Oliver and Johnny help steady Lilly as she walked; Enrique rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner, feeling partially responsible for the minor concussion said blond girl was now enduring.

"You guys are really nice." Lilly finally says as they enter the campus. "Really, really nice. I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Johnny grins. "We like ya."

Lilly smiles at the Scot, "I'm glad you do, otherwise I'd be finding myself outta school and on the streets."

Enrique frowns, "As if we'd _ever_ let you go out on the streets! We will make sure that you are enrolled and in your dorm! School will become a paradise for you!"

"Coming from the guy who was kicked out of homeschooling…" Oliver can't help but mutter under his breath.

Lilly giggles as Enrique flinches and glares at his supposed best friend. They enter the building and are stopped by the two monkeys in suits, but Robert gives them a cold stare, and they back off immediately as Robert leads them into the admissions office.

"Mr. Jurgen, how may I help you…?" The admissions director's voice fades as Robert glares at her with Lilly behind him, being held up by Johnny and Oliver.

"Madame, is there a particular reason as to why our newest scholarship student was not permitted to attend this school year?" Robert cut to the chase, making the woman very uncomfortable.

"Um well Mr. Jurgen, as your schools' admissions director, I'm afraid I can't disclose that information to any," She gulps as the glare intensify, "students."

"In her case, it would her right to hear what she has done wrong to have her not allowed at this school."

Robert felt his hand tighten into a fist. Rarely does he use anger to push his point across, but in this case, he was doing it for someone who truly deserves it all.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Jurgen." the director stares at Lilly then back at him, "but sir…I…"

"If we find out that something suspicious is going on, we'll make sure to tell the board members all about it." Johnny smirks.

In that case, his parents were board members and very good friends with Robert's parents as well as the dean.

All the color from the woman's face drained, causing her to break down, "I am so sorry, Miss Andersen. I got a phone call, as well as a few other people working admissions. They told us that we get a million dollars each if we remove you from the roster. Please forgive me. They threatened me if I didn't do what they say, my family would be harmed. I had no other choice."

Lilly walks forward to the woman as Robert stares in disbelief.

Lilly kneels down, "It's okay. We'll have you and the others taken care of. You should have notified the dean."

"I was threatened not tell anyone. I don't want to get fired," the woman was still crying as Lilly tries to comfort her.

Robert looks at the others. "Talk to the dean immediately. I hate to think he is having his admissions staff harassed by some unknown assailant. I'm sure if you explain the situation, he will understand. Did you accept the money?"

"No," the lady sniffles, "I did not."

"Good, then don't. Have the dean notified and please put Lilly Andersen back on the school roster."

Robert was finished talking to the woman as his head spins on what could have caused someone to threaten the admissions office to have Lilly not at school.

"Lilly?" Robert pulls the blond aside.

"Yeah?"

"Did you do anything that might want someone to have you not at this school?" Robert whispers.

"On that extreme of a level, maybe," Lilly frowns, "there's Angelica Pearson."

"Why would Angelica Pearson not want you at this school?" Robert raises an eyebrow.

"Because," Lilly sighs, "she's my old teammate. She has this…I don't know…problem. She doesn't really like me all that much."

"Why would she dislike you?" Robert asks.

"Because I'm not…" Her voice dwindles, looking down.

"Oh," Robert gets it, "Lilly…I think…"

He stumbles over his words, unable to truly speak his mind. He sighs and then says very quietly, staring over her head.

"I will… protect you from her."

Lilly blinks in surprise, "Aw, thanks, Robert…" She smiles at him a sweet smile that sends and odd fluttering in his chest. "You really are a great friend…"

"You're welcome Lilly," Robert watches as she walks back over to help Oliver with the lady by giving her tissues. He puts a hand to his chest, wondering what was going on. Johnny looks back around at him.

"Are you alright?" Johnny stares at Robert who had an odd look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine," Robert clears his throat, "Oliver…weren't you going to change one of your classes?"

Oliver blinks then nods, "oh right!" Oliver then has his classes changed and Lilly gets everyone back, including having to room with Riana for the year. They all head out of the school as the boys head back to car, which turns out to be some huge black Sedan like vehicle.

"Robert," Lilly walks up to the car as the others got in.

"Yes?" He turns around.

"Thank you," Lilly smiles at him, "for…helping me. You didn't have to do that." "It wasn't a big deal Lilly," He smiles at her. Lilly nods, "alright. I'll see you all of you later." She turns to start walking.

Lilly stops when someone reaches out and grabs her shoulder.

She turns to see Robert "would you like a ride?"

"You don't mind?" Lilly blinks at him.

"I don't mind at all," He smiles again, sending a vibe through Lilly's body, making her heart start thumping rather loudly. Lilly mentally grumbles at herself for acting strange as Robert gives up his seat to Lilly. Lilly sighs, as Johnny takes the wheel.

"Hang on," Johnny smirks as he pulls out of the school parking lot like a mad man.

Lilly laughs out loud.

For the first time, things were starting to look up for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**

* * *

**

It was nice to know that Lilly had good friends but when the Majestics decided to let her stay with them before the school year starts, she decided that the boys were not just any normal rich kids. They were just plain awesome.

Lilly snuggles up to her pillow, having good dreams when the door slams open, with a familiar green haired blader rushing into her bedroom screaming.

"Lilly! I need help!" Oliver shouts, shaking the poor girl awake.

"Oliver," Lilly groans, looking up at the green haired boy, "what time is it?"

"Its 11:30," Oliver checks the clock.

"Okay, going back to sleep now," Lilly throws a pillow over her head.

"Lilly!" Oliver tackles her, "Please?"

Lilly throws the pillow off her head, "Do I have to?"

"Yay! Thank you!"

Oliver jumps up and down happily as Lilly drags herself from the bed.

"Okay, but leave! I have to change!" Lilly hops out of bed in her pjs, shooing Oliver with her hand.

"I can just turn around," Oliver does so, staring into a corner, "I won't peek."

"Good, cause if you do, you are so dead."

Lilly glares at the boy's backside. Lilly changes into a pair of blue jeans and a pale pink t-shirt with a gold belt around the waist.

"Okay, you can look now."

Lilly taps her foot impatiently as Oliver turns back around.

"Thank you so much – Hey you look good in pink." Oliver compliments and gets a glare as he sheepishly chuckles. "Oh right," Oliver clears his throat, "I have no idea what to do with Riana. I had it all planned then… I… flipped out."

"Oli," Lilly sits on her bed, "just calm down."

"But I… I really like this girl. I mean I only known her for a while but…" Oliver blushes, "She…"

"Oliver," Lilly puts a hand on his shoulder, "I understand. You really want this to work out, don't you?"

Oliver nods, "Yes."

"Okay, well…" Lilly sighs, "great even I don't know what to tell you."

Oliver sweatdrops, "Haven't you ever been on a date?"

"Like with a guy like you? No," Lilly watches as Oliver facefaults, "I haven't really dated many guys before. I'm kind of picky."

"Well then what am I going to do now?" Oliver groans, sitting on the bed next to Lilly.

Lilly sighs as the French blader goes into meltdown.

"Oh crap," Lilly takes out her phone, "who can I call?"

First person was Enrique but sad to say, she couldn't reach him.

"You think if I was calling, he pick up after the first ring."

Second person happens to be Johnny but sad to say he left his phone on vibrate on his desk as he was outside chatting with Jasmine.

"Really? Seriously?" Lilly stares at the phone as she got Johnny's voicemail for the umpteenth time. "Pick up your phone, moron!" She yells after hanging up.

Lilly sighs, trying to call Jasmine but as it be luck that she didn't have her phone on her either.

"Okay, now I'm running out of options!" She had the urge to call her other teammate (that wasn't Angelica) but decided against it. "Hey Oliver, let me borrow your phone. Apparently I suck, because I have little friends to call."

"Sure," Oliver tosses her his cell phone.

Lilly puts hers down and starts going through Oliver's cell.

"You have Max Tate on your call list?" Lilly stares at him.

"Yeah, we're actually friends."

"Oh I did not know that." Lilly goes through the list, "seriously don't you have a girl on this call list?"

"Don't try Mathlida's. Miguel broke her cell phone again."

"Wait!" Lilly almost drops his phone, "You know the Battalion?"

"Uh yeah. We're friends now." Oliver answers cheerfully.

Lilly sweatdrops, "You European people are weird…"

Lilly goes down the list.

"Uh…who is Aléa?" Lilly stares at Oliver. "Oh she's a really good friend of ours from Barcelona. She's a blader just like us. You'll get to meet her when we start school."

"Okay…" Lilly sighs, falling back on the bed, "I have no idea what to do now."

"Lilly!" Oliver groans, falling to the floor.

"Look I'm sorry…all I can say is just be yourself. I don't know what else to tell ya, Oli,"

Lilly looks over the edge of the bed at Oliver lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. A few moments pass before Lilly speaks again.

"Hmm… would you rob a bank with me?" Lilly stares at Oliver.

He sweatdrops, "What kind of question is that? And that has nothing to do with the problem at han – Yes I would actually…maybe an art museum." He contemplates over this, placing his chin in his hands.

"That would be fun," Lilly laughs.

"What's with the random question?" Oliver sits up.

"I don't know… my brain isn't working and it – Hey! Robert! Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

Lilly heard a light bulb go off in her head.

"How did you get Robert from robb…oh." Oliver stares at her, "you are very odd."

"So says the green haired one," Lilly sits up, "c'mon we can ask him."

"You want to ask Robert for dating advice for me?" Oliver gets up off the floor, "are you sure it was just a minor concussion."

"Shut up, Oli. Let's go find your team captain,"

Lilly drags his sorry butt out of the room. After many hallways and Lilly getting lost, Oliver finally knew where Robert might be hiding.

The closet.

Actually it was a small room where it was away from everyone. Robert sometimes came up to the room to be alone. Usually he goes to the library room or one of the bedrooms but the small office room was much better. The windows offer an aerial view of the grounds.

He was sitting, trying to read but his mind kept wandering.

His mind kept wandering over to a certain blond girl with blue-green eyes and a smile that just…

_Why was I angry about Angelica kicking her out of school? Why did I make that promise? Why do I feel so funny whenever Lilly's around me?_

Robert suddenly jumps as the door bursts open, "Robert!" Oliver and Lilly both exclaim.

"Where's the fire?" Robert merely replies, looking panicked.

"I need help!" Oliver looks ready to cry, "I have a date with Riana tonight and I can't remember any of the plans I made! She makes me so nervous, I don't know, I just lose my head!"

Robert closes his eyes and smiles, "Just calm down, Oliver, I sure everything will be fine. What time is your date?"

Oliver bites his lip, "Um… I think five."

"Any ideas, Robert, cause my brains pretty much goo over this whole matter." Lilly sweatdrops.

Robert frowns and replies, "Well, seeing that I have no dating experience whatsoever, I don't think I'm the right guy to be coming to. Have you perhaps tried to get a hold of Johnny or Enrique?"

Both shorter teens made a face, "Obviously. You're our last resort." Oliver sighs. "The one time I actually _need_ Enrique's help, and we can't get a hold of him…"

"Well, the important thing is to just be yourself." Robert then smiles. "She obviously already likes you, seeing as she's a huge fan."

Oliver blushes a little and smiles, "Yeah, you're right…"

Lilly huggles him, "Yeah, and you're too cute for her to not like you. She'd have to be crazy not to fall for you." She laughs.

"Thanks Lilly… Thanks Robert. I'm gonna go call Riana and see what she wants to do!"

Oliver then runs out of the room, a wide and goofy grin on his face. Lilly smiles at Robert a moment later, the violet-haired boy startled by the sudden increase of his heart-rate from the sight of it, before she crosses her arms.

"You really helped out. Thanks."

"N-No problem…"

Lilly then raises an eyebrow, cocking her head a little to the side. "So… is it true you've had _no_ dating experience? Like never?"

Robert closes his eyes and stiffens, "Yes, it is true that I've never been on a date with a girl nor had anyone to call my girlfriend. What is your point?"

"We-ll… it's just that you're such a nice and sweet guy…" Lilly chews on her cheek for a moment, rocking on her heels. "I think that… you'll find someone soon."

His brown eyes open in surprise, his face warm as they meet her blue-green.

"You honestly deserve it, Robert." Lilly then turns on her heel, "Well… I'm gonna head back to bed. I was up until almost three trying to find ways to lock Enrique outta my room…"

He watches the blond as she leaves, speechless, but suddenly a small whisper of a smile crosses his face.

Later...

"Aw… looks like he's having fun." Lilly giggles.

She stops outside the window of the small café, looking in on Oliver chatting happily with the cute brunette girl named Riana Creed. Apparently, she was the daughter of a very wealthy casino owner who owned three of them in Monte Carlo. Riana was attending Gardenia and that was one of the reasons Oliver decided to transfer to the school.

"I hope he at least gets a goodnight kiss or two."

The blond decides to watch the remainder of the date, silently cheering the French blader on. She dodges behind trees as the two walk down the street. Oliver buys Riana an ice cream cone to share, the brunette blushing, but smiling nonetheless. Lilly giggles as Oliver at one point places his jacket over a puddle for Riana to walk over.

_Okay, he's gone over a little bit… He must really like her… D'aw, they are so cute!!_

Lilly follows them all the way back to Riana's apartment. Gray and amethyst eyes look up at the stars before meeting.

"I really had a fun time, Oliver… thanks for asking me out." Riana blushes cutely and shyly looks down.

Oliver smiles, "Thanks for going out with me… I'd really like to see you again, if you'd want me too."

Riana smiles too, "I would love that, Oliver!"

"Goodnight…" Oliver then shyly leans in and kisses her on the lips for a moment. "Princess…"

Riana blushes and then turns to head inside the building, lingering in the doorway for a moment, before she turns and heads inside. Oliver sighs, looking lovestruck as she disappears from sight, before he goes to head down the street. A moment later he is being tackled.

"You two are the cutest couple ever!" Lilly shrieks, wrapping her arms around him as they walk.

Oliver sweatdrops, "Lilly, were you spying on me?"

"I was heading back to the house when I noticed you guys. It's not illegal to be curious about my friend on the date he woke me up about."

"She's agreed to see me again."

"Aw!!"

Oliver smiles and looks down, "Thanks, Lilly… you really helped me out."

"No prob," Lilly hugs him, "C'mon, let's head home and rub it in Enri's face."

Oliver grins at the idea, before the two friends take off down the street excitedly.

**

* * *

**

**Okay filler chapter until they start school. I like to thank ETP for helping write the chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. ETP's OCs belonged to her. **

**

* * *

**

Lilly glances up at the front of the school, trying to decide if she made the right choice or not. Gardenia Academy was one of those schools for the rich and powerful. They had a sister school much similar in Japan.

She fixes the hem of her navy blue skirt, adjusting her blouse and blazer before walking into the main hall. Her eyes widen at the sight of the stately insides of the school. Before, she never really took a good look at where she was at.

Now she was in awe…and somewhat petrified.

"Lilly?" A voice speaks from behind her.

Lilly turns around to see Jasmine standing there in the same uniform. The blazer had the school's crest on the right pocket. She was carrying her bag on her right shoulder.

"Hey Jazz," Lilly smiles, feeling better that she was seeing a familiar face.

"You finally made it," Jasmine smiles, but her eyes looked confused, "I thought you didn't get –"

"Nope, got it all fixed," Lilly grins at her, "Now I just have to find my dorm room and I'll be good."

"I see," Jasmine, "glad have you here Lilly. School won't be dull with you around."

"Yep, I'm about to turn this place upside down," Lilly makes a fist, pumping it into the air in a victory stance.

Jasmine just sighs, "I bet you will."

Lilly unfolds a few sheets of paper from her skirt pocket, "I can't believe I'm actually here. I've always wanted to go to one of the best schools and this is it! I'm finally going be doing something for myself to have a better life."

Jasmine smiles, "You worked hard for it Lil. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Jazz," Lilly reads her room number and key, "Hmm…how do we know who were rooming with? I mean I do but I'm just asking out loud."

Jasmine shrugs, "I don't know. The only reason I know mine is because she showed up the same time I did."

"Who is your roommate?" Lilly asks.

Jasmine gets a look on her face, "Um maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"Oh gawd, its Angelica isn't it?" Lilly makes a face.

Jasmine sweatdrops, "I'm sorry Lilly but…I had no other choice."

"Yeah you do, get one without a roommate." Lilly growls, "If I see that witch, I'm going to go at her like –"

"Lil, you can't start trouble. You'll get kicked out," Jasmine puts a hand on Lilly's shoulder, "Just take it easy. I'll try and make sure Angelica stays out of your way."

"You know she hates me, right?" Lilly eyeballs her former captain.

Jasmine stutters over her words; Lilly just roll her eyes. "She does and you know it. I'm going to go find my roommate. I'll see ya in class Jazz." Lilly turns on her heel, leaving the dark haired girl alone in the hallway.

Lilly finally makes it to the girls' dormitory, taking out her key to open the door. When she touches the knob, it was already unlocked.

"Huh," Lilly opens the door, "Nice place." She takes notice of the two beds, desks, and a nice big closet in the area of the room, "So much more space then my bedroom back home."

"Hey!" someone shouts as Lilly screams, almost falling over her bed.

"Oh sorry," a dark brown haired girl wearing her hair back apologizes, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright," Lilly grabs hold of the bed, pulling herself up off the floor.

"I'm Riana. You must be…" Riana sticks out her hand. "I'm Lilly Ande – Oh my god, you're Oliver's date!"

"Excuse me?" Riana blinks a few times.

"Oh sorry," Lilly grins, "Oliver is a friend of mind. You're Riana, the girl he told us about." Lilly smiles at her, "So when are you two going out again?"

Riana blushes, "I don't know…school just started so probably…this weekend?"

"Aw!" Lilly gushes, "You two are so adorable together!"

"Oh thank you," Riana blushes, staring at her feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass ya but the way he talks about you, I'm just glad he's happy."

"The way he talks about me?" Riana perks up, staring at Lilly.

"I honestly think he is head over heels with in love with you!" Lilly waves her arms around, excited as Riana blushes.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I should know," Lilly pauses, "I kind of stalked you two on your date."

"Why?" Riana makes a face.

"Because he was so nervous about making it the best date ever for you," Lilly's face softens.

"He did?" Riana blushes even more, a smile coming to her face.

"Yeah he did," Lilly grins, "I was there to…well…I was being a good friend."

"So you think he likes me?"

"If you can make Oliver Polanski sweat, then I think he likes you a lot." Lilly watches as the other girl starts to giggle, jumping around.

"Oh thank you," Riana blushes, "I…really like him too and I want to get to know him more. He's so sweet and…" Her words drift off.

Lilly laughs, "Seems to me that you feel the same way."

"I do. I can feel it." Riana puts a hand over her heart.

"Aw," Lilly hugs Riana, "Well I am happy for you and I'm glad I have a roommate that I know that the boys would approve of."

"Speaking of which," as Lilly took notice that her bags had arrived, "I'm going to go explore. I'll see you later Riana."

"See you later Lilly," Riana watches as the blond hops out of the room and into the hallway.

"Now where would they be?"

Lilly begins her exploring as well as trying to find the guys. It didn't take long to find them on the campus, just outside the girls' rooms with their backs to her. They look as though they were talking to someone.

Lilly gets closer as she steps up right behind Robert.

She taps his shoulder, and then clears her throat, "Ah hem?"

All four boys turn around.

All four were dressed in the boys' uniform which was like the girls. The boys could either wear black or blue blazers; much like the girls could wear. Oliver had on blue, along with his beret and so was Johnny. Robert and Enrique were both wearing the black.

"You boys look nice," Lilly eyes all four of them up.

"You look…different." Enrique eyeballs Lilly in a skirt.

"What? So you haven't seen me in a skirt…" She twirls around, "I think it suits me."

Robert smiles at her, "You look very nice Lilly."

Lilly blushes, "Thank you."

"Excuse me,"

A brunette girl with layered chin-length hair dressed in the black version of the girls uniform taps her foot with both hands on her hips.

"Is there a reason why you guys didn't tell me about another girlfriend?"

All four boys shudder at the girl while Lilly blinks, looking fearful at the Spanish girl who look ready to kill. Butterscotch eyes glare at the Majestics.

"Uh Lilly isn't a girlfriend," Robert speaks up first.

"Oh really? I'll be the judge of that," She pushes past Robert to look at Lilly.

"Listen if you think that you could…" Her voice trails off as she takes a good look at Lilly.

Lilly also got a good look at her, "You remind me of someone I know…hmm…were you at the Russian tournament two years ago? Three? You look familiar."

"So do you," the girl gasps, "the blond….you…"

Lilly blinks, "Aléa Karmen?"

"Lilly Andersen?"

Aléa stares at the blond. It didn't take long before girls exploded, hugging and laughing as they start to talk rapidly to each other. All four boys stare, with a giant question mark hanging above their heads.

"Okay, what just happened?" Johnny stares at the two girls who were now both smiling.

"I think they know each other," Oliver shakes his head, seriously confused as to what happen.

"Hey, I haven't from you since that tournament, how have you been?" Lilly backs away from the Spanish girl.

"Good, still training and everything. I heard you were at the recent tournament this summer. You did great but Jasmine –"

"Creamed me, I know. I haven't been in the game for a while but I planned on getting some practice done. It's been hard since…" Lilly's voice fades.

She remembers filling Aléa in on what happen to her teammates.

"I know," Aléa smiles at the blond.

"So…you kill Kai yet?"

Aléa answers with a sheepish laugh, "Well…to tell you the truth…" A blush forms around her face. "No."

Lilly's mouth goes from gasping to a grin, "Really?"

"Yeah…it's…different."

"Aw…" Lilly smiles, "I wouldn't call it a fluffy romance but…he makes you happy, right?"

"He does," Aléa gets a strange look on her face.

Lilly would almost believe it was love struck.

"Good," Lilly smiles.

"How is it that you know the boys?"

Aléa points to the four European pro bladers who were all eyeballing them in the first place.

"Oh them? I met them at the tournament. Jasmine knows Johnny and I got introduced. They don't want to get rid of me for some reason." Lilly jokes, causing all four boys to make a face.

"Now wait a minute," Johnny looks offended.

Oliver hugs Lilly, "She's nice Aléa."

Aléa smiles, "That's good…sorry about almost kicking your butt."

"Nah its okay," Lilly smiles, Aat least you know me. I have no idea what you're going to do about Riana though."

"Riana?" Aléa raises one eyebrow as Oliver makes a face.

"Yeah…" Lilly stares at Oliver, "Didn't you tell Aléa about her?"

"Oli has a girlfriend?" Aléa stares at the green haired boy.

"I…I…well…it was one date but…I told her I take her out on another one."

The French blader was blushing.

"Aw…" Aléa then gets serious, "Is she nice?"

"She is," Lilly interrupts, "She's my roommate. You'll probably meet her later…right Oliver?" She stares at the boy, who was still turning red.

"Yep," He grins at Aléa who just shakes her head at him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Aléa hugs Oliver who smiles, hugging her back.

Lilly giggles, "You were right. You are pretty close to these guys."

"Yeah," Aléa nudges Oliver over.

"Lilly, I almost forgot. You have to make it up to the admissions office. They need you to sign a few forms." Robert interrupts.

"Ah man," Lilly pouts, "Do I have to?"

"I did all that I could. They just need your signature." The violet haired blader sends her an apologetic look.

"Alright, thank you again." She smiles at Robert, "I'll see you later Aléa. You all behave…and that means you, Enrique."

"What does that mean?" Enrique makes a face but gets elbow by Johnny.

Aléa blinks, then turns to Robert, "What were you talking about with her?"

"Huh?" He stares at Aléa, "Lilly is the scholarship student. Someone tried to pay off the admissions office to kick her out of the school before the semester even begun. I told her I would take care of it."

Aléa stares at him, "Why would someone want to…I think I might have an idea who would."

Robert nods, "Lilly did mention Angelica."

"I figured," Aléa ponders it then stares back at Robert, "Why did you say you take care of it?"

Robert opens his mouth then closes it. He didn't know how to answer that. Aléa kept staring at him, looking like she was thinking something until her eye lit up like a light-bulb went off in her head.

"She's…" He then gets a stare from Aléa, "What?"

"Nothing," Aléa turns, smirking, "You're such a charming gentleman, Robert."

Aléa walks away with a smirk on her face as Robert watches her go.

"What did I say? What was she smirking about?"

The poor boy was confused as the other three blink, trying to put it together.

Johnny blinks, smirking himself, "You're daft Robert."

"Excuse me?" He stares at his best friend.

"Nothing, you'll figure it out eventually."

Johnny pats him on the back. Johnny leaves with Enrique to their dorm room. Robert stares at Oliver who just shrugs.

It wasn't until later when someone who had decided to roam the campus, finally catching the time and taking off towards the cafeteria.

"Oh no," Lilly lets out a groan, "I can't believe I missed dinner." Lilly had gotten herself lost as she was exploring the campus. "It was bad enough I couldn't find half my classes but this is torture."

Lilly jogs through the empty cafeteria towards the kitchen.

Her stomach rumbles loudly.

She puts her hands on her stomach, "I need food…"

It was then someone with strawberry blond hair and apple green eyes wearing a cafeteria staff apron pops out of nowhere.

"Hi!"

"Gah!" Lilly topples over, peeks back up over the counter, "Hi?"

"Hey, you missed dinner?" the girl asks, revealing a sweet face with big eyes.

"Yes," Lilly look like she was going to cry any second.

"Hmm," the girl pauses then stops when her eye light up, "Wait here…I'll find you something."

Lilly grabs a fork, standing at the counter with hungry eyes. The girl comes back holding some dish. Lilly sees a pie place in front of her.

"Sorry, but it's the only thing I could find. I hope its okay." the girl smiles at her.

"It's great!" Lilly immediately starts huffing down the pie. "Mm, apple," Lilly continues to eat. "Thank you so much," Lilly mutters to the girl.

"You're welcome," she smiles, "What's your name?"

"Lilly," she looks up, "what's yours?"

"Shannon, with a C. Not an S, with a C." Channon replies, noting on the spelling of her name, "and please don't call me Ch-annon either."

Lilly salutes her, "Yes sir, boss lady." She continues to stuff her face.

Channon laughs at Lilly after she finishes off the pie.

"Thanks Channon," Lilly wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"You're welcome Lilly." "So you go to school here too?" Lilly asks.

"Nah, I work in the kitchen with my Gran."

"What?" Lilly stares at her, "You're not a student? How come?"

Channon shrugs, "I don't know. Besides, I feel better here then I would in one of these classrooms. I honestly do not understand rich kids."

"Yeah, neither do I," Lilly wipes her hands.

"Wait, but aren't you…"

"Scholarship student," Lilly fixes her blazer, "I'm special."

"I see," Channon laughs but stops when she hears the clock tower chime, "You better head back to your dorm. It was nice meeting you Lilly."

"Nice to meet you too Channon," Lilly smiles, "I'll see you later."

Lilly takes off back to the dorms. She rushes inside; changes out of her uniform, and flops down on the comfortable bed.

It doesn't take long for Lilly to drift off into a very comfortable sleep.

**

* * *

A/N: Kudos to ETP for editing. I am horrible with grammer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**

* * *

**

Beautiful sunlight filters through the blinds of the dorm room, to which wake up the sleepy blond. Lilly rolls over, very comfortable from a good night's sleep.

She glances at her clock before rolling back over to get some more shut eye.

It was then that Lilly shot up like a rocket, only to realize she would be late for her first morning class. In a hurry, she gets into her uniform. She grabs her books and bag, rushing towards the classroom.

Lilly picks up her speed, dodging students left and right. She finally makes it to her classroom, sliding into the room as the bell rings.

"YES! I MADE IT!" Lilly gets up, pumping her fist into the air.

"Miss Andersen," the professor looks down at her, "I suggest you go and take your seat now."

Lilly fixes her skirt, "Yes professor."

She dodges the looks from the other students. The others chuckle as she takes her seat behind Robert, trying to hide behind him. Riana waves from her seat near Oliver's, who was sitting next to Enrique. Lilly waves back, trying to hide her face still.

Before the homeroom professor could do announcements, the door opens again.

"Students, please welcome your homeroom representative, Miss Angelica Pearson."

Lilly gags silently as Angelica Pearson walks in. Angelica was a very lovely looking girl with a bob cut of a unique shade of red. Her yellowish eyes stare out with a smiling face. Behind her was her friend and former teammate, Willow Jones. The shy looking girl had copper curls that fell to her waist with large somber gray eyes that look to the floor instead of around.

Angelica smiles at all the students, only to a moment of surprise to see Lilly seated behind Robert. A flash of something flickers in the girl's eyes. Angelica takes her seat near the front along with Willow.

Lilly frowns, knowing how gentle Willow could be. It was obvious that Angelica still had an iron hold on the poor girl. Lilly wants to badly free Willow from Angelica's clutches, but knew she couldn't do much, which disappoints her to a degree.

She felt something hit her arm as she looks up to see a small note. With careful hands, she opens quietly as she could.

"You'll be fine," Lilly whispers, reading from the note.

Her eyes look up see Robert looking over the back of his shoulder, smiling. Lilly tucks the note away in her jacket pocket. She keeps smiling for the rest of homeroom.

Once the bell rings, Riana rushes to Lilly's side.

"Lilly, I am so sorry I didn't wake you up. I didn't know what you're sleeping habits were! I am so sorry!" The poor girl apologizes, making Lilly sweatdrop.

"It's fine. It was that apple pie I ate for dinner that did me in," Lilly chuckles, rubbing the back of her head.

"Apple pie? You missed dinner?"

"Yeah, sadly."

"Next time, try not to get lost," Riana puts her hands on her hips, staring Lilly down.

"Don't worry I won't," Lilly smiles as Oliver walks up to them.

"May I escort this fair lady to her next class?" Oliver takes Riana's hand, kissing it.

"I would be delighted. You sure you don't mind Oliver?" Riana blushes, giggling at Oliver taking her books from her.

"I don't mind," Oliver smiles as Riana takes his arm, leading her away to her next class.

"I'll see you two lovebirds later," Lilly waves them off.

She takes out her schedule, trying to find her next class. After a couple of classes, Lilly found herself getting worn down. She hugs her history text to her chest, wondering just how much homework she was going to get from her next class when a random student sticks his foot out.

Lilly trips, falling, and sending her books flying everywhere. A lot of students stop, laughing at the new girl falling down. Lilly sends a glare to the boy who tripped her, who just smirks. A few students died down the laughter, heading to class, when Robert makes his way to her.

"You alright?" He helps her up.

"I'm fine," She sends another look to the guy who gets lost after seeing Robert come forward.

"I'll help you to class," Robert picks up her books.

"No, really, you don't have..." Her voice dies down as he looks at her.

She looks as though she didn't have a choice. Robert helps her to her next class, which was far from his. It didn't matter he would be late. It would be a first for him and helping Lilly mattered more.

"Thank you Robert," Lilly smiles at him, walks into her next class.

When Robert reaches his class, the professor was shocked to see one of the best students at the Academy show up late. He ignored the whispering as he sits down for the professor to begin the studies.

Lunch time rolled around quickly.

Everyone was to meet at the cafeteria. Oliver was already entertaining both Riana and Jasmine when Lilly comes flying through. She quickly rushes through the line to grab a tray before proceeding to sit down and stuff her face.

All three teens stare at the blond hair girl oddly.

"What?" Lilly looks up, fork in mid bite, "I'm hungry."

"At least slow down," Oliver laughs, "or else you'll get full quickly."

"I know," Lilly sighs, "But my stomach was growling in my last class. I can't help it."

"Yes you can," Jasmine gives her an extra stack of napkins; to which Lilly glares at her former captain. Riana and Oliver just shrug before eating again. That is when Aléa comes up to their table. The sour look upon the Spanish girl's face makes everyone look worried.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asks.

"Nothing, just…I'm trying to bond with my roommate. I almost got her to say something when Angelica comes waltzing in and dragging Willow out of like she owned her."

Lilly shares a worried glance with Jasmine.

"Angelica has that way with Willow," Jasmine can't help but notice the look on Lilly's face, who sits quietly now, poking at her food.

"All will ever wanted to be to have friends and be loved…Angelica ruined it by forcing her to be her little minion," Lilly calmly sets down her fork though she wanted to throw it.

"Just try and be nice as you possibly can to her," Jasmine looks to Aléa again, "if you can show her how you're a nice person, maybe she'll open up to you more and – "

"And leave Angelica," Lilly finishes Jasmine's sentence.

"Hey girls!" Johnny comes up to the table with a bright smile. Robert is following close behind Johnny. Both boys take notice on how quiet the table is.

"What happen? Did someone die already?" Johnny asks.

"No," Aléa answers with Jasmine looking at Johnny.

"Aléa is trying to bond with her roommate."

"Oh," the Scot nods, "who is your roommate?"

"Willow Jones."  
"Who?"

"Johnny!" Half the table face faults. Aléa mutters something about the red head being daft in the head. Lilly grumbles, wondering if their team was that small and insignificant in the Euro Beyblade League that Johnny wouldn't know who Willow is or that that fact he goes to the same school as the said girl.

Jasmine just sighs, "The orange haired girl that gets dragged around with Angelica."

"Oh the quiet one," Johnny rubs the back of his head, "I try to get her to talk to me but she won't respond."

"It's not your fault Johnny," Jasmine puts a hand on his arm, "she's just extremely shy."

"And highly medicated," Lilly mutters under her breath.

The comment was overheard by Jasmine alone to which she turns her amber gaze towards the blond with a glare, asking with silence for her to remain quiet on the subject. Lilly just shrugs. It was wonder that Willow even made it through with them in the end when they were all a team.

"Lilly," a voice makes her turn to see Robert standing next to her.

"Oh Robert," she smiles, "grab a chair. So did you make it class on time?"

"Hmm?" Robert remembers his professor stuttering over that fact that he was appalled and surprise that he was late in the first place for the first time ever.

"Um, remember you walk me to class?"

"Yes I remember," He smiles, "It was fine. The professor didn't seem to mind."

"Okay," Lilly pokes at her food, "just don't let me make you late again. I hate to have you get into trouble just because I'm a klutz."

"Escorting you to class won't get me into trouble."

Aléa watches the two converses, making her smile. Johnny and Jasmine seem to be distracted a bit not noticing how close the two were while talking. Riana and Oliver immediately saw the attraction between the two.

"It's…sweet but odd," Riana comments with Oliver and Aléa staring at her.

"Yes it is – Oh you're Riana…it's so nice to finally meet you," Aléa grins at her oddly, making the French girl squeak in terror as Oliver tries to calmly explain to Aléa about his relationship with Riana.

"Um," Jasmine interrupts the moment between all three.

"Hehe, this is priceless and he's totally too dumb to see it," Johnny makes a comment, making Aléa glare at the Scot.

"Johnny, don't ruin this please. This is the first time I ever seen Robert smile like that over a girl! Especially a girl like Lilly, and it's a good thing too because she's nice, sweet, and smart."

"Yep, she's all fun and he's no fun. She will complete him," Johnny proceeds to make a circle in the air, which makes Jasmine giggle.

Aléa smirks at the Scot, "well he's not the only one who doesn't realize his feelings."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Johnny blinks, looking very confuse.

Aléa pick up on how Johnny was reacting around Jasmine. She knew Jasmine well enough but she still wasn't a hundred percent sure about the girl. Jasmine was somewhat of a very polite, proper girl to which Aléa wonder if she ever cut loose.

But Oliver did mention to her the way Jasmine's eyes light up every time she saw Johnny.

The Spanish girl smiles secretly.

This was going to be a fun year for all of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I also do not own Eidolon Twilight Princess' Ocs.**

**

* * *

**

Something had been bothering her for a week and a half. Lilly was into her second week at Gardenia Academy. The blonde's focus drifts away from her homework to a certain violet haired rich boy.

She felt her breath hitch, distracting her thoughts away from Robert by making a loud noise. She slams her book shut, making the thoughts go away.

"This isn't normal," Lilly pulls a stray strand out of her eyes, "I shouldn't be acting like this…especially around him. Just what the hell is wrong with me?"

She just had to get the bottom of what was going on with her. She was getting scared because of all the heart fluttering, tingling, and blushing. Lilly recalls the first night that something weird happen when he walk her back to the hotel she was staying at.

_Stupid gentleman…he so didn't have to walk me there…_

But a small smile forms on her face.

_But it was sweet of him to remember that I was there…I didn't think he would._

"I just have to talk to someone," Lilly sits back in her desk chair, "but who? I could ask Channon."

That's when she realizes that Channon was that good with it came to boys making you blush and everything. The silly apple girl was oblivious to pretty much every pick up line the guys at dinner asked her.

"Maybe I should ask Jasmine," Lilly thinks out loud again.

No, she couldn't ask Jasmine. For one, it would be embarrassing. The very thought of what Jasmine might say to what Lilly would describe to her. Her former captain and closest friend would either make a face or probably laugh, saying she was delusional.

"Though Jazz hasn't had any luck knowing that Johnny is crushing on her badly," she giggles out loud.

Lilly sighs, opening back up her textbook.

Just who was she going to ask for advice?

"Ah hem," a voice behind her clears her throat.

Lilly turns to see her roommate Riana standing right behind her. The brunette just gives Lilly a straight look before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I can help you," Riana states, "I know what is wrong with you."

"Really? Oh thank you Ria, what is it? It's been bugging me all week!"

"You are crushing on Robert."

"I'm what?!" Lilly felt her heart stop for a second, falling out of her desk chair. Riana continues to stand where she is as Lilly stammers over her words, trying to find her footing again.

"You like Robert…as in more then a friend," Riana smiles.

Lilly stares at Riana, surprised. She feels her heart begin to race over the statement that was giving to her.

_I…like Robert? I'm crushing on Robert?! But that doesn't make any sense! I mean, he's sweet and nice but…he's so…odd looking._

"Lilly?" Riana notice that the girl had gone into deep thought, tilting her head to the side.

"Huh?" She snaps to attention.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," she stands up, dusting herself off.

"I'm serious about what I said," Riana sits down on Lilly's bed, "you're really crushing on him."

"I…" Lilly frowns, "I know. I heard you loud and clear." Lilly frowns, with her fingers twirling around the hem of her skirt, "but…I…I'm indifferent about it."

Riana studies Lilly before answering, "What makes you say that?"

"I'm…well…it's just…" Lilly stops talking. What was it that she was against having feelings for Robert?

"Lil," Riana takes Lilly's hand, "we all can tell that you do."

"Oh for the love of…" Lilly blushes, as Riana lets out a small giggle.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Riana smiles, "and we all are not against it."

"What do you mean, as in 'we'?" Lilly looks back up at her friend, wondering how many people could tell she was crushing on the violet haired blader.

"I mean, I can tell and Jasmine can tell, so can Aléa," to which Lilly groans, grumbling, "but she's not going to kill you."

"I know," the blond sighs, "but she is so protective of those boys."

"She trusts you," the comment makes Lilly stare at Riana, "well she does and I know she would tell you herself but…right now, I'm telling you because you need to hear it for the first time."

"Anyone else?"

"The boys can."

"Oh gawd, I'm never going to hear the end of it!"

"They're not like that," Riana tries to console the poor girl, "they won't say a word. Oliver thinks its sweet and Johnny thinks it's funny that Robert can't tell…" the last comment makes Lilly puts her head on her desk.

"Of course he wouldn't tell that I am, Robert isn't like that – Wait a minute! You made me just admit that I am crushing on him!"

Riana giggles, "knew you would admit it."

"Yeah well…" Lilly sighs, "I'm _still_ not a hundred percent sure. I mean, he's been so nice me and everything. I…I…" The look on Lilly's face makes Riana look worried.

"Don't think like that," Riana replies sternly, making Lilly's eyes stop watering.

"No, I just…okay so I have a crush on him. I…just…not fully ready to accept that I like Robert in that way," Lilly throws her hands up to Riana to wait until she was finish speaking, "I hate to rush into anything and there is a chance that he might not like me back."

Riana keeps her mouth shut.

It wasn't confirmed if Robert did admit that he liked Lilly.

The newest plot was to get the guys to harass him until he confesses. Usually that involved Johnny trying to out smart Robert into saying it out loud.

"Okay, you have a good point," Riana smiles, "but don't give up completely."

"I'm not," Lilly makes a face, "This is weird…I just admitted to liking Robert."

"Yeah it is weird," Riana gets a look, "what? He's odd looking."

Lilly doesn't say another word. Riana tells her that everything is going to be okay before the two girls decided to put boys aside for now in order to finish their homework. For the rest of the day, Lilly avoids Robert, just for the reason it was awkward when she started to walk towards him in the hallway only to backtrack and 'walk' back in the opposite direction. She tries real hard not to look suspicious but all of her friends were beginning to notice. Especially since a week had gone by.

"Jasmine?"

The dark haired beauty finds herself looking up from her textbook to see Robert's worried. Her amber blinks as he sits down.

"Do you have any idea where Lilly is?"

"Honestly? No clue."

Jasmine was told by Riana everything that had gone on a few days ago. In her mind, Jasmine was happy that Lilly was starting to like one of the Majestics. She was surprise to find that it was Robert at first, considering how very different the two were, but to see that Lilly was happy made all the difference to her.

Now she was stuck with a very confuse violet haired boy who was the reason behind Lilly's avoidance.

"I haven't been able to talk to her much," his eyes look back up to Jasmine, "is everything alright with her?"

"As far as I know," Jasmine wanted to chuckle but Robert honestly looked worried, "is something the matter?"

"She's been avoiding me."

_Congrats, Captain Obvious._

"The only time I know she avoids everyone is when her studies are starting to eat at her," Jasmine gets a confused look.

"I wondered about that, she said something to me the other day when I finally got a hold of her."

So that's what Johnny was talking about the other day when he mention Robert pretty much all but kidnapped Lilly to ask her what was wrong.

"Something about helping a friend commit suicide and then murder?"

A stray giggle escapes Jasmine, making her stop a second before continuing. Robert just stares at the girl. He knew Jasmine to take something like this serious but the way she was acting, something was defiantly up.

"I'm sorry…" Jasmine coughs, "that's funny."

"Murder and suicide?"

"The way it doesn't make any sense is why it's funny," Jasmine stops, "Now then…she's probably hiding in one of the music rooms or outside somewhere."

"Thank you," He gets up but before he leaves, he asks another question.

"Jasmine?"

"Yes?"

"Is she…did I do something to make her upset with me?"

On the outside, Jasmine was completely calm and rational. But on the inside, it was a completely different matter.

_No not at all you moron…she's falling for you and you have no clue! Aléa was right when it came to Robert and girls…he's completely daft!_

"Quit worrying," Jasmine gives him a reassuring smile, "you did nothing wrong. It's Lilly. When something is bothering her, she does some odd things."

"Like avoiding everyone?"

"Yeah, it's nothing we've done. Just how she is," Jasmine shakes her head, "she has her own way of doing everything. I'm just surprised that she hasn't driven you up the wall yet."

"I don't think she's all that bad," He comments, making the British girl look at oddly, "I like her the way she is. She has this personality that just lights up a room."

Robert ignores the look that Jasmine was giving him as he leaves the library.

_Oh…my…_

Robert leaves the library, hastily searching the music rooms when he stops at the third one to peek inside. Lilly is sitting in one of the windows, reading a text book with her ear phones in.

He creeps inside the room, trying not to grab her attention.

By the time he reaches her, he removes her ear phones.

"Gah!" Lilly nearly swings her book at him, "Robert?!"

He catches her before she hits the floor. Lilly blushes, getting put back on her feet as Robert hands her music player.

"Thank you," she tosses it onto her school bag.

"Is everything okay?" He frowns, looking worried.

Lilly bites her lip. He was honestly concerned about her and she probably made him feel like she was avoiding him for a bad reason.

"No…I…," Lilly mumbles, trying to think of a good reason as to why she had been acting weird. The whole crush business was driving her up the wall, and really not helping her studying habits.

"Jasmine told me that you sometimes have trouble with your studies. Is there any particular class that you're struggling in?"

"Well," Lilly rubs the back of her head, "history isn't my best subject. I mean I get decent grades from my old classes back home but…" Her voice drifts as Robert picks up her bag and books.

"C'mon," He offers his arm.

"Uh where are we going?"

"Someplace quiet to study. I'll help you with history. It's one of my best subjects," he smiles at her, making her inwardly blush.

"You don't mind?"

Robert turns back to Lilly, "if I did, do you think I would have offer?"

"I…no you wouldn't. I'm sorry for being rude," Lilly fiddles with her hair, feeling horrible, "sorry for avoiding you. It's just I have to watch my grades or I lose my scholarship. I rather not lose it, even after all the trouble you went through to get me back into school in the first place."

"Apology accepted," Robert moves his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, making her heart jump. Robert felt a tingle past from his fingers to her hair and back. He had never been this close to her before, even when she fell outside of the school that one day.

"Uh…well…"

"We should – "

"– better be going."

"Yes," Robert clears his throat, leading her out of the room, and finding a place to quietly study.

By the end of the third week, Lilly had ace her history exam, giving Robert a hug for helping her study. After her test, she heads back to her dorm room for some peace and quiet. Dinner was less awkward, especially since Robert was the one who met her there instead of the other way around.

"Lilly…Lilly…Lilly," her quiet time is interrupted by Enrique showing up at her door.

"What do you want?" She was getting annoyed. This was her time for relaxation and he was ruining it.

"I missed dinner."

"Okay, so go to the cafeteria. They'll give you something."

"I know," his blue eyes plead with her, "come with me."

"Excuse me?!"

"I don't want to go all by myself, please?" He begs, actually getting on his knees and folding his hands in front of him. Lilly groans, hoping no one was watching them.

"Oh fine!" Lilly sighs, leaving a note for Riana. Enrique waits until Lilly locks the door when he grabs her arm and drags her to the cafeteria.

"Go grab your tray," Lilly just grabs an apple from the fruit bin, "I'll wait."

Enrique goes up to the counter, ready to beg and plead to whoever was working to feed him. Lilly raises an eyebrow as she catches the sight of familiar strawberry blond curls, held back with a green bandana to keep the curls out of her sweet face as her apple green eyes finally met Enrique's. The blond froze, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Hi," Enrique just stood there, absolutely stunned by the girl's presence. He never saw a girl like the one in front of him at school. No one that beautiful should ever have to work in kitchen yet she was standing right in front of him.

"Did you miss dinner?"

"Huh?"

"Well, are you hungry?"

"Yeah," was all he could have escape from his mouth. Enrique watches as the girl busies herself on finding him food. His mind was beginning to work, thinking of ways to impress the beauty in front of him.

"So…" Enrique leans across the counter, "are you a – "

Channon looks up to hear Enrique talk, only to have the spoondale that she was holding hit him right in the nose. The poor boy falls backwards, landing on the titled floor with Lilly running up to the counter.

"Was I hit by an angel?"

"No, that would be Channon, the apple girl." Lilly just stands there, shaking her head at the boy.

"Did I hurt him?"

It wasn't until the next day that everyone came to realize that Enrique had sprained his nose. Only Lilly knew what exactly happen, only telling the others exactly what had happen when Enrique was out of the room.

While Johnny and Oliver poke fun at Enrique for epically failing at getting a girl to notice him, Robert turns to look at Lilly.

"You know you should have just left him there," Robert chuckles, making Lilly smile.

"I know but," Lilly tilts her head, giving a cute smile, "you would out one player for your team."

Robert felt his heart pump even faster at the look Lilly was giving him. The cute way she was smiling at him was making him catch his breath.

_What is this that I'm feeling? What is wrong with me? Why am I finding that Lilly looks so...so...pretty?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**

* * *

**

September weather was showing signs of early autumn. The trees that grace the outside of the academy were just beginning to show their colors. The only thing that didn't change was the oddly warm weather that had grace the presence of the European lands.

Robert spent his day inside, looking over a chess board.

Johnny had just played, and lost again.

The red head was now grumbling, with Robert just shaking his head at his teammate and best friend.

"You know you're never going to win with that attitude," Robert gets a glare shot right at him.

"That's just it, I never win!" If there was one thing that Johnny wasn't good at, it was chess. He could play football (soccer), golf, and other activities but never chess. It didn't surprise Johnny to never win against the chess champion of Gardenia Academy.

"Are you ready to graduate this year?" Johnny looks up.

"Yes, I'll be please when I'm out of this place."

"Well at least this year, you had something to look forward too," Johnny smirks, with Robert looking up to see it.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh come on Robert! You can't be that stupid not to see it!"

"See what?"

The Scot sighs, leaning forward on the table, "see _who_ I should say. That pretty blond that we hang out with most of the time? The one with the big blue green eyes, big smile, and an even bigger heart?"

Robert opens his mouth to say something smart back to Johnny but found he couldn't. Johnny felt his smirk get even bigger at Robert looking befuddled.

"This is priceless," Johnny chuckles.

"Johnny, I – "

"You like Lilly, you moron."

Robert couldn't get a coherent word out of his mouth, "I what now?"

"You. Like. Lilly." Johnny spits out the words slowly.

"I…like her?"

"Wow, you are oblivious to your own feelings," Johnny laughs, "Yes, you do. We can tell, and I'm pretty sure if I ask, the whole school thinks so too."

"Am I really that obvious around her?"

"Yes, you are." Johnny felt his mouth drop slightly. Robert's facial expression surprises him, making him wonder just how much Robert care for the blonde.

"This is the first girl that you actually cared about in that way," Johnny felt his one eye twitch. It nice that Robert picks a girl who was actually nice AND good looking, but it was still weird. Robert wasn't the first guy you would think of to have a girlfriend.

"Yes, it is," Robert studies the chess pieces in front him.

Robert tries to recall the first time he felt different from the blonde hair girl. He recalls their first meeting, with her trying to walk away from the group, acting as though she didn't belong. For some reason, he wanted to know more about her.

He was slowly getting to know Lilly, but there was still so much about her that he didn't know.

"Hey guys!" Said blonde enters the room, making both boys look up at her.

Robert felt his entire face warm, with Johnny trying to hide the smirk he was giving Robert for it. Lilly walks in, not noticing Robert's flushed face or Johnny's smirk. All her eyes see is a chess board. Her eyes go to Robert's first.

"Are you two playing chess again?"

"Yes, we were," Robert clears his throat, trying to regain his voice.

"Cool, so who won?"

"Robert," Johnny pouts once again, making Robert sigh.

Lilly lets out a laugh, before looking over the pieces. Robert watches her looking, taking notice how her blue green eyes move rapidly; she was always taking in what she saw, using her curiosity to expand her knowledge.

"Would you like to play?"

"I would but I suck at chess."

"How so?"

"Last time I played, I was beat in two moves," Lilly puts up two fingers.

"Well, you weren't taught how the game is really played," Robert gets up, moving Johnny out of the chair, and pushing Lilly towards it, "I'll teach you."

"Really?" her face lights up, making his heart skip again.

"Yes, I will." He smiles.

By the time Robert had went over all the rules, they played their first game. Johnny watches them. It was actually a good game. Well, it really was when the winner turns out to be…

"Check mate? Right?" Lilly move her last piece into position, to which both Robert and Johnny sat in awe.

_She beat me…the girl actually beat me._

"You just beat Robert, at chess," Johnny sits in awe of the blond.

"Yeah, so?" Lilly didn't see what the big deal was. Sure, she won, and she was happy she did. It was only because she was paying attention to what Robert told her.

"He's the chess champion here at Gardenia. You just beat the champ." Johnny gets up out of his seat with a grin. He pulls Lilly out of the chair, hugging her.

"I am so proud of you. You are my hero!" The Scot hugs Lilly, making her look uncomfortable.

"Johnny, quit hugging me!" Lilly tries to shove him off, almost laughing.

"I don't want to," Johnny hugs Lilly even tighter.

Robert gets up out of his seat calmly as possible. He takes Johnny by the shoulder, and pulls him away from Lilly. As Lilly cheerfully goes on that she beat the chess champ, Robert makes sure she isn't looking. With a swift move, he smacks Johnny upside the head.

"What was that for?" Johnny rubs his head, glaring at his best friend.

"Don't touch her," was all he said, making Johnny give a smirk.

"Jealous another guy had his hands on her?"

"Keep it up and I will – "

"Is everything alright?" Lilly interrupts the glaring contest, to which both boys respond incoherently. She blinks, just shaking her head.

"Excuse me?" A male voice interrupts all three teenagers.

Robert and Johnny immediately recognize the football captain, Claus standing outside the study room doorway. His dirty blond hair was kept neat and clean, with large brown eyes that made almost every girl swoon at school.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but if I could have a moment with Miss Lilly Andersen?"

"Um," Lilly turns to the boys, who just stand there with odd expressions on their faces. Since she wasn't getting a coherent response from either of them, she turns back to Claus.

"Sure," Lilly follows him outside the study room, "so what is it?"

Claus gives Lilly a flirty grin, "I was wondering, if you weren't busy this weekend, maybe go out for lunch or dinner this weekend?"

Lilly just takes in Claus. She heard a lot about the handsome football player, but she wasn't all that impress with his people skills. She considers him far worse then Enrique, and that was saying a lot.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to decline."

"Really? You have plans?"

"Why yes I do."

Claus stares at Lilly's smiling face only to look up to see a very scary look coming from Robert. Claus nearly double back, trips over his feet.

"I see, totally understandable. I'll see you later in class!" He takes off, fleeing as if the bats out of hell were on his trail.

"Odd boy," Lilly turns to see Robert still looking scary.

"Rob?" Lilly raises an eyebrow, "you got your scary face on."

"Hmm? Sorry?" His brown eyes look back down to her blue green. Lilly tilts her head to the side, studying his face. Robert gives her an odd look.

"What?"

"I was going to tell him 'no'. No need to be all 'brave knight' for me." Lilly lectures then she smiles, "but thank you for having my back."

"You're welcome."

"I don't understand why these guys keep coming up to me. Usually guys are only after one thing," Lilly remarks, crosses her arms across her chest.

"Not all guys are like that. There are a few who actually look for someone to have a relationship with instead of sex," Robert felt himself voice his inner thoughts.

"Well, those are the few rare ones that are hard to find," Lilly rubs her arm, blushing.

_Yet, one of those few rare ones is right in front of me._

"Seriously, what would be one reason why a guy in Gardenia would like me?"

"Because you're beautiful," the comment came from Robert, making both Johnny and Lilly stare at him.

Robert realizes what he just said out loud, making himself feel embarrassed. "I mean, it's not that you're bad looking. You are a very beautiful girl and, you're also very smart and…" Robert clears his throat, "any guy who doesn't is worthless and lame."

Lilly felt her face warm, and her heart flutter.

_He called me beautiful._

"Hey we should be heading for class," Johnny unexpectedly grabs Robert's arm, dragging him out of the room.

"I'll see you guys later," Lilly leaves the room as well, heading in the opposite direction.

The next time Robert sees Lilly is when his culinary class is stuck with hers for double credit towards their grades. She gives a wave as Aléa helps her with her apron. All the girls were present, including Willow Jones and Angelica.

Angelica chats to a couple of other girls at her station while Robert and the others pass by them. "So Robert, how's that pet project coming along?" The girls around Angelica cackle.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh that little lost kitten you boys supposedly found stuck in a tree?" Angelica wanders closer to them, smirking. Robert kept a expressionless face. He never felt comfortable around Angelica Pearson. The young woman made him...almost sick to his stomach.

"Whoopsie," Aléa feigns innocence as she accidentally knocks into Angelica, causing the other girl to hit the table and her arm to land in the butter dish.

That causes the students around her to laugh, with Robert just rolling his eyes. The poor girl stood up halfway covered in butter. Her minions were trying hard not to laugh, as they scurry to help her get cleaned up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Angelica," Robert doesn't even help her, moving away from her to the station he shared with Johnny and Enrique.

"SO what do we do in here? We don't have Oli here to help us... not burn anything'." Johnny hissed.

"That's where we come in, doofus." Lilly had her hair up into a ponytail, with Jasmine following her.

"Don't forget about me!" Aléa exclaimed eagerly, "I cook many fine Spanish dishes."

"Yay!" Johnny tackled the Spanish girl in a hug, shocking them for a minute.

"Wow, " Lilly laughs, handing the other two aprons. Jasmine gets a look on her face before heading off to the side to get the ingredients they would need for today's assignment.

"Ever cook before?" Lilly helps Robert with his apron.

Robert stared down at the ingredients, "Why should I have to cook when I have hired help?"

"Yeah, Oli's tried to teach us all before but..." Enrique gives a nervous chuckle.

"You all can't be THAT hopeless," Lilly smiles, "we'll help ya, won't we Jazz?"

Jasmine was poking the strange egg whites with the beater, "Hmm?" she looked up.

Lilly sweatdrops.

_Not her too!_

"Damn rich kids," Lilly mutters under her breath, before having to take control of her 'staff', helping them with what they were about to make.

She feels ready to pull her hair out after about ten minutes. Every time she turns around, Johnny and Enrique were trying to put too much ingredients in the bowl, misreading and arguing over the recipe. At least Jasmine and Robert weren't too bad. They were actually listening to her, shockingly.

And she still had Aléa.

"We all better get a B or else," She groans, with Jasmine putting a finished cake into the oven.

She turned as she sniffed, smelling something burning.

"Uhhh... Enrique..." Johnny was trying to stifle his laughter.

The blond blinks, "What is it? Why are you laughing at me, Johnny?"

"Enri you're on fire!" Lilly shouts.

The poor blonde begins to panic, running around in circles, trying to put his own fire out. Johnny stands there, not helping his teammate by laughing at him still. Channon appears out of nowhere, and hoses Enrique down with a fire extinguisher.

Blue eyes blink in relief as the foam-covered teen looks at the cook, "Thank you, Channon."

Channon glances at the others, "How did he manage to get his butt on fire anyway?"

"I don't know," Lilly groans, thanking her anyways.

"It's Enrique, what do you expect?" Johnny laughs, only to get elbow by Jasmine.

Aléa has a towel draped over the foam-covered Italian's shoulders, "Shh, it's alright, _bebe_. Let's get you to the infirmary and get those burns treated..."

"He ain't gonna be sitting down right for a week." Johnny grins wildly.

"Johnny, dish duty. Now!" Lilly barks orders, shoving the Scot in the direction of the sink.

The redhead pouts but doesn't dare risk disobeying the blond girl. Lilly lets out another sigh, holding her head in her hands. This wasn't how she imagine cooking with the guys. Now she realize why Oliver never let them in the kitchen.

"Hey Jazz, how's the cake?"

Jasmine hesitantly peered in the oven, "Um... I'm not sure what its supposed to look like."

"It's supposed to be rising, looking kinda fluffy."

Jasmine bites her lip, still hesitant.

"Like in the picture Jazz," Lilly groans, turning around.

Channon pokes her head between the two, eyes wide. "Uh, who put in the baking powder?"

"Enri, why?" Lilly replies.

"Cause I think he might've mixed it up with baking _soda_..."

Lilly glances at the oven in fear, seeing the cake inflating like a balloon. She quickly shoves Jasmine away from the oven, knowing what might happen next. A loud explosion and the sounds of their grade deflating to a giant fat F made Lilly hang her head as she sat on the floor, huddling with Jasmine and Channon.

"Great..." that's when she notice the shadow looming over her.

"R-Robert..." the German had pushed Lilly away from the oven before it exploded. She ended up on the floor pushed into Jasmine and Channon. The poor guy was cover in remnants of cake.

Very slowly and wordlessly, the violet-haired boy takes out a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping his face.

"Here," She quickly gets to feet, taking a clean dish cloth. She begins to help peel and pick cake off of him.

Robert speaks very slowly and softly, "Thank you."

Lilly pauses in mid wipe, "I... I should be the one thanking you..."

"I had to do something." Robert muttered, cheeks turning red under the cake.

Johnny was about to open his mouth and Jasmine clamps a hand over it and hisses, "Not. One. Word. Jonathon."

He blushes, for how close he was to Jasmine.

Lilly chuckles, blushing, "You didn't have to...I've had food exploded on me before...it wouldn't be nothing."

"It wouldn't be the proper thing to do, to let a lady take the blow instead of myself."

She uses her fingers to dust off the cake from his eyes, "Alright...thank you."

Her fingers remained on his face, while she check for any burns. But her eyes kept darting back to his. Johnny remains silent, with Jasmine smiling at the two having a moment.

Robert gulps, not sure what to do in this particular situation.

Her hands touching his face was making his knees knock together. He felt his face getting warmer the longer she had her hands on him.

It was...strange.

Incoherent.

Incoherent emotion.

"Robert...?" Lilly leans in, worry on her face, "Are you alright?"

"F-Fine."

Robert stiffly steps back. "I need... to go check in on Enrique."

With that, the German stiffly leaves the room in a rush. Just as he brushes out the door, Oliver sticks his head in.

"What the... What happened in here?!"

Lilly doesn't speak but Jasmine does, "we failed..."

"Y-yeah, Enrique's fault..." Lilly looks dazed, speaking now.

"Didn't I already tell you?" Oliver walks in, sighing, "I'll help you get a passing grade."

"Thank you!!"

"Er...Channon...you're not even in this class." Jasmine points out.

Lilly ignores Channon and Jasmine, trying to clean up the mess that was made. The gang didn't even bother to ask if she was alright. She was too busy trying to keep her mind off of the feeling she was getting from Robert. All she wanted to do was to make sure he was alright. She had not want to touch him but she did.

She lets out a sigh, seeing Oliver speaking to the professor about helping them with assignment since Enrique decided to screw it up. Redoing the assignment kept her mind off of things...and people. Especially a certain German who protected her from the accidental made cake bomb.

A small smile appears when he finally returns to see that Oliver was taken care of the situation.

His eyes glance at hers, giving her a small smile.

The heaviness in her chest lifted.

Sometime told her that he wasn't angry with her, and that maybe, maybe...he would like her just as much as she liked him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Forgive me, I managed to finish this late at night about 2 in the morning. Sad, I think its the time that most updates on fanfics are done. Enjoy this chapter. I would have wrote more but my brain turned to goo by page 10. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**

* * *

**

It puzzled her for days now why she hadn't found this place earlier. But Lilly soon gave up on how she came across the beyblade training facility on the school grounds, and accepted it as a stroke of good luck.

Past couple of nights, she had laid restless in her bed, hearing the call of Alani in her head. Her bit beast was probably anxious to get out and practice a bit. It had been a while for either of them.

"Okay girl," she whispers to her beyblade, "you're going to get your chance to come out and play. Right now, it's just you and me."

Lilly launches Alani into the metal dish. The blue beyblade twirls around the metal dish, making random patterns. Lilly smiles, hearing the soft grumble of Alani happily out and about in a beyblade dish. She knew that she had been avoiding her training, the one thing she promise herself she do.

But her studies became the most important thing, fearing that she loose her scholarship.

"I'm sorry baby," She talks in whispers to her bit beast, "but I've been busy. You know how important school is for me."

A soft cooing from Alani meant she understood.

"I know," Lilly kneels down at the dish, "I'll make it up to you. I'm going to try and train more so we can enter the tournament this spring. You would like that, would ya girl?"

A happy gurgle from the sea monster meant it was a deal. Lilly sighs, grateful she could wear normal clothes for the weekend. She had changed into a pair of old, grey sweatpants, a white tank top, and a light blue hoodie with sleeves that only went to her elbows. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, keeping pesky strands out of her eyes.

It felt good to be near a beyblade dish again. The last time was this summer, battling Jasmine and getting her butt kick. She was out of practice, rusty at the most. The last time she did any training was back home with her brothers, who none of them never beyblade before.

They were all into other things, like hockey, rugby, skateboarding. Lilly always felt out of place, but they look up to her.

Now they were thousands of miles home, probably tearing up the kitchen. Her mother would be standing there ready to pull her hair out until her husband comes home, giving her a kiss to remind her why she had so many children.

Robert hadn't meant to stop by the beyblade arena, but he wanted to check in to make sure it was kept up to date. He figured it be time to have the guys training again, despite the amount of schoolwork and activities that were keeping them busy.

He had stop just outside the door, watching Lilly play around with her bit beast. He amazed how she casually talk to it. It was if they were old friends. A part of him envy her for that. His relationship with his bit beast was alright, but still a bit rocky.

Lilly rubs her hands together, after fiddling with the controls of the beyblade dish. Several pegs appear from underneath the floor of the dish.

"Alright Alani, time to get our game on." The beyblade whirls around the pegs, each with Lilly shouting for her to attack at a moments notice. "Use Sonic Splash," She yells, with Alani taking down a line of pegs, then going on to the next.

It wasn't long until all the pegs were gone, and Alani was satisfied.

"Great job!" Lilly presses a button, making the floor changed again, "gotta figured out how to work this thing. We need to work on our defense."

"Maybe I could be of some help?"

Lilly staggers to feet, seeing Robert standing in the same room as her. She blushes, not recalling when she heard the door open.

"R-Robert...I didn't hear you."

"I didn't want to interrupt," His beyblade was in his jacket pocket, with Griffolyon's cry screaming in his head.

"Ah it's no problem," Lilly heard Alani cooing. She obtains her beyblade from the dish.

"Uh I guess you be wanting to practice?"

"Not today, but if you are, I can help you...that is I mean, if you don't mind."

"We-ll, I guess so. It's better to have another beyblader around, right?" She immediately perks up, making a small smile appear on his face.

He pulls out Griffolyon, reaching around for his launcher. The two set up on opposite end of the dish, launchers out and ready. Lilly kept her eyes on Robert, who gave the nod. The two beyblades had contact the moment they touch the dish. Lilly felt a smile play at her lips, with Alani dancing around Griffolyon.

Robert heard his bit beast cry of frustration.

His eyes gaze back up at Lilly, who was now grinning.

"What are you doing? What is - "

"She wants to play..." Lilly laughs, hearing the happy gurgle.

"Play?"

"Yeah? I know I should work on defense but...I bet Griffolyon is happy not to work so hard."

"Yeah but he'll probably start playing rough."

"You hear that girl? Be nice...this guy is a professional." Lilly watches as her beyblade stop playing circles around the other beyblade. "Let's try and not work too hard. It's just practice you know."

"Of course."

The two work on her defense until the small battle ended in a draw. Lilly barely caught her beyblade, surprise at the outcome of the battle. Robert picks up Griffolyon, smiling at her.

"I'm impress. Your defense is a lot better then what I seen at the last tournament."

"Y-yeah..." Lilly rubs the back of her neck, "so I guess I'll let you be?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you were...?"

"Oh, just to see if the school has everything up to date. I don't plan on practicing just yet but soon. The Majestics are going to be in the new spring tournament."

"Figures," Lilly laughs, "I plan on signing up but...all depends, you know?"

"I think you'll do fine," Robert walks up to her, "You are one good beyblader."

"Yeah...just a bit rusty." She laughs, feeling awkward about talking about her beyblading skills now to Robert. Sure they talk about it, but since it was just the two of them in the same room, it felt awkward.

"Um, are you busy later?" Lilly finally found the courage to speak since they left the facility. Robert stops walking, turning around to look at her.

"Actually, not...really. Why are you asking?"

"We-ll," She twirls a strand of hair around her finger, blushing, "you see...since I told Claus...and...about three other guys I had plans...um...you think we could...hang out...like take pity on me and show that I was not totally lying about having plans?"

She wasn't asking him for a date. No, that wasn't it. It was just a friend asking another friend to help them out. No way was she asking him for a date. Because it did not sound like a date to him.

Though somewhere in the back of his mind that he wanted it to be.

"I don't know...I just planned on studying and-"

"I'll buy that book you wanted," Lilly bats her eyes, "Please?"

Well there was that. There was some new book that he wanted; the one on philosophy or something. He taps a finger to his chin, thinking about it. His red eyes avoid her blue-green gaze.

Her puppy dog face was a weakness to him.

"Alright, I guess we can." His serious, stern look changes quickly to a shy smile.

"Great! Thank you!" She grins.

After Lilly decided to clean up a bit, with Riana sending her strange looks. Especially when Lilly had came out of the bathroom with her hair down and wearing a cute little blue blouse with her khakis, that Riana firmly decided to tell the others.

She wasn't alone for Oliver and the others also got wind of it, from Johnny who was told by Robert.

Thus, begins the secret spy mission on Robert and Lilly.

Jasmine groans, hiding in the bushes while Johnny, Enrique, and Oliver were all dress up in either camo or black. Johnny was currently pressed up against a large tree singing "Secret Agent Man" while Oliver and Enrique provided the back up music.

Channon tried her hardest not to laugh, while Riana giggles at them being ridiculous. Only Aléa could make them stop from singing.

"Thank you," Jasmine breathes to Aléa.

"Thank you Lilly," Robert is handed his brand new book. Lilly smiles, "well the least I can do since you took pity on me."

"Well not really take pity," He stuck his hands into the pockets of his jacket, "more like helping out a friend."

"Why is she all dress up?" Channon asks out loud.

"What do mean by that?" Riana asks.

"What she means is that Lilly is all girly up," Jasmine sighs, "She's even wearing eye shadow for crying out loud."

"Oh the poor girl has it bad," Aléa giggles.

"Would you four zip it? Trying to listen in on their conversation." Johnny had Enrique set up a spy dish for them to hear on the conversation.

"I don't see why we even need to spy," Riana only came because Oliver was there. A part of her felt guilty about spying on her roommate and friend.

"Because...it's Robert and he might royally screw up this 'it's-not-a-date-but-it-is' date," Aléa mutters, recalling how several times Robert was turned down by girls.

"He doesn't even know how to..." Johnny trails off as Robert hands Lilly a lily from a small girl with a basket of flowers.

"Corny," Oliver rolls his eyes, "At least give her something else."

"Shh! I can't hear with you all yapping!" Jasmine's British accent comes across ten times stronger when annoyed greatly. Oliver shrinks away, hiding behind Riana. Channon helps Enrique with the equipment. They all move as the two walk down the street.

Lilly felt giddy, especially since it was the first time that she had been out with someone other then Riana or Oliver or Jasmine. As they continue their walk, Lilly manages to stop at a store window, staring down at some hand man jewelry.

A small shimmering blue jeweled pendent reminded her of bit beast and her favorite color. It dangled from a soft gold chain. Her eyes traveled to the price, which made her flinch. Robert notice the look on her face.

"What are you making faces for?"

"Oh just window shopping," Lilly keeps walking, "Ooh, there is a place I want to you to go to. They serve the best soft served custard!" She was already heading over, with Robert staring at the same pendent she was staring at.

Lilly had already ordered two small cups of it when she notice that Robert had not followed her. "Now where has he-"

"I'm sorry but I saw something," He tucks the small box into his jacket pocket. She barely notices it, handing him over a cup.

"Try it..."

"What is it?" He stares at the ice cream looking substance.

"It's good, and you'll like it." She sets down her cup, along with jacket. Taking a spoonful, she holds it up.

"Try it."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Robert, quit being a baby. It won't kill you!"

"Oh now they fight!" Johnny groans, rubbing his temples. Only his best friend would argue with a girl over frozen custard.

"Why would I-" His mouth was wide open, with her shoving the small bit inside his mouth. "Now enjoy then swallow." She could tell he like it by the way his eyes were lighting up.

"It's sweet...almost as good as what Oliver makes."

"Hey!" Oliver about gave away their cover when Enrique and Riana throw him back into the bushes. "Hush! You're going to get us into trouble!"

"I told you," She giggles, handing him his share before grabbing her own. The two sat at a table just outside the place with the frozen custard, enjoying the nice day. "Alright, I'm curious," She finish off her food before him, "what did you have to get that left me wondering where you went?"

"Oh...nowhere," He took the box out of his pocket and put it in front of her.

"Open it," was his only answer to her confused stare.

Lilly just stares at him before opening up the white box. Once it was open, her jaw drops. "Oh you...didn't...but...I...-"

"Just say 'thank you Robert, it's a lovely gift'."

"You didn't have to-" Lilly shuts her mouth with Robert giving her a look. He stands up, taking the necklace out of her hands. Once the pendant was around her neck, she smiles.

"Thank you," she stares down at it, "You didn't have to...and how did you know that was the one I was looking at?"

"It looks like something that you would like," He smiles, brushing her hair back into place.

"I'm turning into goo," Aléa says, with the other girls 'awing', "that was defiantly beyond sweet."

"Wow...I think I was wrong about Robert," Oliver lets out a small chuckle, "didn't think he be that romantic."

"Guess Lilly is good for him," Johnny still thought it was odd but it made him smile that two of his good friends were getting along so well. The two continue to just walk around and talk before the group watch a small bunch of children with beyblades playing in a small part of the street.

Lilly immediately saw them not looking too thrilled. She immediately produce her beyblade out of the small bag around her body. Robert watches with interest as she goes up to the children. With a smile, and some convincing words, Lilly unleashes her beyblade.

What she does next surprises him as her beyblade hops up onto her foot, which keeps spinning.

The children had her undivided attention, oohing and awing at the tricks she was doing with her beyblade. With a kick of her leg, her beyblade hops onto her other foot. Johnny, Enrique, and Oliver were all star struck at the performance Lilly was giving.

Aléa, Riana, and Channon were in awe, but Jasmine was the only one who had seen Lilly do this. Her bond with her bit beast was very strong, to the point that Lilly took out her beyblade to play with for fun at times, making Jasmine slightly jealous at that bond.

But that's what made them such a strong match. That's what made them good for battle.

"Pay attention," She hops up, flinging Alani into the air and catching her on her hand. She lets the beyblade travel to the tip of her finger, proceeding to pull a ballerina move to which the children applaud.

Robert just stands in awe at the technique she was showing. Underneath the feeling of awe was a sense of jealously. Never had he known about the bond that Lilly had with her bit beast. His own bond with Griffolyon wasn't as strong, with him constantly now trying to have the bit beast trust him.

It wasn't long until Alani was on top of Lilly's head, spinning around as Lilly dance around the children. "See? She's also a great dancer too!"

The children giggle at that, demanding to see more.

"Hey Robert!" His attention brought back with Lilly balancing Alani on her hand, "does your bit beast want to come out and play?"

He heard Griffolyon gurgle, with him producing the beyblade and launching it into the air, "Catch him...if you can."

She does, with her other hand, with Griffolyon dancing in her palm. "There you are," She talks to him, sweetly, "now spread those wings handsome and have some fun."

The beyblade kept spinning in her hand. Robert felt his jaw unhinged a bit. It must be something if your bit beast was listening to the girl you were attracted to. It must mean something...

Her dance with the beyblades ended shortly when the children were called by their parents. They thank her for the fun, and asking when she'll come back to teach them tricks. She waves goodbye, stuffing Alani back into her bag. She walks up to Robert, holding Griffolyon in her hands.

"He had fun," Lilly laughs, "didn't think he would...guess he's shy."

"Yeah," was all Robert could say, "That was...unique...different...amazing."

"I'll take that as a complement," She chuckles, as Robert places his hand over Griffolyon. He doesn't remove his hand, staring at her with serious eyes, "He never listens like that...to anyone."

"Even to you?" Her eyebrow goes up.

"No...I mean...we're not as..."

"It takes time...trust takes time to build," His fingers brush her palm, making her knees knock, "plus it's not bad to have him out once and while to stretch his ability...just to let him run."

"He..." Robert glances down at the beyblade, "well..."

"I think you two will be fine," She puts her other hand over his, staring at him with reassurance, "go at your own pace."

Her warm hand over his was now making it hard to breath. Her eyes stare into his own, with the whole world not even acknowledge. Their dearest friends watch in earnest, leaning forward.

"He likes you," Robert gulps, not moving his hand, "that's always a good sign, right?"

"She likes you too," Lilly chuckles, blushing.

"Really? Do you really mean that or are you just telling me that so I don't feel so left out?"

"No I mean it," Lilly felt her thumb brush against his, "except you can be a bit...boring."

"Hey!" He almost drew his hand away, but she grab it before he could move away from her.

"Like I can be a spazz, nobody is perfect Robert. Not even you. Which is why I like you. You're not that bad, and as I get to know you, you become more and more...amazing yourself."

She thought he was amazing, which made something in his boring, cold heart start to warm to a point it would be burning. Not once had a girl called him amazing.

"I think you're amazing, not just your beyblade skills," He tugs her closer, touching her hair, "you...as I put it to your friend Jasmine, you just walk in and light up a room."

Before either blushing teenager could make a move, a loud yelp is heard. Both Robert and Lilly turn to see Johnny rolling out of the bushes dress in camo. He finally stops rolling, hitting their legs. His lavender eyes stare up at them, with a sheepish grin on his face.

"He-hey guys...what's up?"

Robert pulls Johnny off the ground, ready to shake him. Lilly sighs, putting her hands on her hips. "Would you all come out of the bushes and act like civil people? You embarrass me sometimes..."

"Hey!" Oliver comes out with the others, "you were spying on me in the bushes..."

"Not the whole time!" Lilly laughs, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Sorry," Aléa apologizes for all of them, "we were curious and we didn't want to interrupt. We just wanted to make sure you two had a good time."

"And that Robert didn't royally screw up asking-" Enrique gets a hand clamp down on him by Channon.

Lilly stares at Enrique before staring at Aléa to respond to that interrupted comment, "Ignore him...he's a moron."

"Hey!"

"I was about to ask if she would like a carriage ride," Robert hisses at Johnny, with his hands still around his best friend's neck. Johnny felt some oxygen getting cut off.

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

"Robert, let him go," Jasmine sighs, with her pulling Johnny and Lilly grabbing Robert's arm.

"Let him go and let the girls beat up on him," Lilly drags him away, with Jasmine dragging Johnny back to the school by his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll make her tell about the rest of the date," Riana promises to the group. Aléa watches as Robert takes Lilly's arm, escorting her down the sidewalk. Knowing Robert, he would make the rest of the evening good for her.

She secretly hope that the two would move forward, and hopefully one day, Robert and Lilly would be together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**

* * *

**

"Oooh, we should have Oliver takes us to get our costumes for the Halloween Masquerade. It be something that all of us girls can do that doesn't require-Lilly are you listening?"

All three girls turn and stare at said blonde who manage to fall asleep on her hand, who prop her arm up on the table. The four girls were all in one of the study rooms, looking over magazines of Halloween costumes.

"Huh?" Lilly had doze off during Riana's chatter about the upcoming Halloween party the school was holding.

"Are you with us?" Aléa raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm here..." Her voice couldn't hide the yawn, "I'm still exhausted from mid-terms."

"How did you do?" Jasmine looks up from the magazine that she and Aléa were looking at.

"Good, I'll qualify for the scholarship. Remind me to ask Channon if I can borrow the school kitchen so I can make Robert a cake or something. I owe him big time for fixing my scholarship."

"You don't have to do that," Aléa moves from her seat to the one next to Lilly, "as long as you're doing good, you shouldn't feel like you have to pay him back."

"I know..." She bits her lip, feeling uncomfortable, "but..."

"But? There shouldn't be any buts." Aléa gives Lilly a look, "You're a friend, and Robert rarely does that but for you, he'll always make the exception."

"Exception..." She plays the words over on her tongue.

"Is everything alright? Normally you wouldn't worry about paying him back..." Jasmine felt her lips stop talking, with she sees the look on Lilly's face. Aléa immediately saw the looks passed between the former teammates.

"Was it Angelica?"

Lilly opens her mouth, ready to say 'no' but lying to Aléa would be bad.

"Yeah she did," Lilly grab her arm, "I tried to ignore her but...it hit. Right here." She points to her heart. "What she said made me feel all dirty inside. I tried to just brush it off but she pull out all the stops."

"Want us to do something about it?" Aléa had that gleam in her eye. Jasmine and Riana sweatdrop, sighing.

"Aléa, please don't." Jasmine turns to Lilly, "what is that she said to you?"

"The only reason the boys are so nice to me is because they feel sorry for the poor, little American girl." Lilly simplifies the hurtful words Angelica had shared with her the other day. She had tried to avoid her former teammate, but when she was corner at the beyblade training facility, she had to listen to the crap that came out of the witch's mouth.

"They do not feel sorry for you."

"Figured that much out," Lilly sighs, "but..."

_I don't see any reason for Robert Jurgen to give you any indication that he fancies you. You're way out of his league. That guy grew up on old money, class, and history! There is no way whatsoever that he would fall for a wretch like you!_

"Did she said something about you and Robert?"

"No."

"Lilly," Her accent came out, with Jasmine leaning forward, "did she?"

"Maybe," She tries to bit her lip, to keep from crying. The former captain of the Valkyries never saw Lilly cry because of something Angelica said. It was mostly Willow that would get the brutal end of the sword from Angelica. Recently, the pretty orange haired girl was actually getting time to making new friends and leaving Angelica behind. The only reason Willow couldn't join them today was because of orchestra practice.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Johnny was awfully cheery today, especially since he was planning on coming up with a awesome costume for Halloween.

"Hey Johnny, could you sit with Lilly for a moment? Aléa and I have to go talk to someone," the seriousness in her voice made the Scot pay attention.

"Okay," He didn't ask, only to see that Lilly looked like she was about to cry. Riana was on the other side of her, patting her back.

"Thank you," She pauses, placing a kiss on his cheek, "It means a lot to her and to me."

The two girls left the room, walking with a mission on their mind. A lot of kids part the way for them, not wanting to fear the anger that was burning in both Jasmine and Alea's eyes.

Angelica was currently in the center of her friends, trying to recall a funny story about something that happen on her father's yacht. Everyone else around got very quiet as Aléa and Jasmine stood in front of her.

"Angelica..." Aléa beat Jasmine to it. Old teammate or not, Aléa very much despise the girl. Jasmine tolerated her for the longest time. To make Lilly cry was the last straw. No one ever made the spunky blond cry. It had to be truly heartbreaking words to hear.

"Aléa, Jasmine...what's up?"

"Cut the bloody friendly shit, you bitch." Jasmine yells, with Aléa surprise at the sound of the words coming out of Jasmine's mouth. Her Brit accent came out tens time, with her amber eyes burning.

"Jazz-"

"Don't call me that," The dark haired girl glares, "I had it up to hear with your evil, deceitful, hurting ways. It was one thing to convince Willow but to make Lilly cry...that does it. I should have told you back off the moment you started to rip our team apart."

Angelica remains silent, not showing an once of emotion towards her former captain. Jasmine could tell that Angelica didn't like being talk to like that, despite her expression. Her hands were clenching up into fists.

"Now I'm going to ask you as nicely as possible," The words were icy, "stay away from them or _else_."

"Else? Or else what? What power do you hold over me?" Angelica stands up, trying to remain cool. The students around them were starting to whisper, and looking at Angelica differently.

"I'm asking as Lilly's friend for you to stay away."

"Me too," Aléa puts a hand on Jasmine's shoulders, reminding her that she wasn't alone.

If Angelica was a snake, she would be hissing angrily by now. Somehow Robert and the boys showed up. Johnny had convince Channon to stop in and sit with Lilly while he went to check on both Aléa and Jasmine. The four Majestics watch from distance, hearing every word that was said.

"Ha! When we first became a team, you only ask her because she was good beyblader!"

"We got to know each other over time. The one thing that you didn't want was to have anything to do with her. She was never a threat to you Angelica. She tried to be nice enough for my sake and Willow's. Why now? Why jabbing hurtful words at her?"

"Because she doesn't deserve this!" The words came out, snapping. Her dark pink eyes were flashing red now, "that little pest will never, ever belong in this world. She doesn't even deserve to exist in our presence! The only reason those boys want anything to do with her is pity. Down right emotionless pity!"

The sound of a slap rang through the halls.

Angelica stumbles back, holding her cheek.

"I should have told you leave a long time ago," A growl came from deep in Jasmine's throat, "You don't speak for them. And from what I know, they don't take pity on her. Not now, not ever."

Angelica just stares at her former captain, now feeling defeated. She had to do something to prove that she wasn't going to loose this argument. If she was going down, so would Jasmine.

"You...are done." Jasmine felt a heaviness in her chest lift.

"It's fine if they don't take pity on her, but will they take pity on you once they know your secret?" Angelica spots Johnny and the others, "that you are not who you say you are."

"Angelica...enough. You're done. Back off," Aléa tries to get in the middle, putting distance between the two former teammates.

"That the only reason you are a Kirkland is because you're his only heir! That the only reason you are consider his wife's daughter is because she couldn't have kids, yet his mistress can and did."

Jasmine felt something break inside her. Nobody knew that secret. Nobody. Only Angelica and Willow knew. Lilly never did. She never figured it would change anything if she told her. Her whole face paled, figuring out if her mother knew that the truth came out at school.

Aléa was surprised, but she glances back at Jasmine. The poor thing look as though she was about to faint.

Angelica smiles, knew that she won. That nobody, not even Jasmine or Lilly was going to bring her down.

"Jasmine...ignore her..." Aléa tries to comfort her.

"I can't," She whispers to her Spanish friend, "because it's true."

"Jasmine..." Aléa slowly pulls Jasmine away. The poor thing look as though she was about to be sick. The Spanish had dragged Jasmine away from the rest of the students. Jasmine barely lift her head when Aléa just sends a look to the boys. The sound of jogging footsteps makes her look up to see Lilly standing there with Riana and Channon.

Tears were already starting to form in her eyes, making Lilly rush forward and wrap her friend up in a hug.

Lilly had only figured something had happen when Johnny had asked Channon to stay with her. All three decided to go and see if everything was going to be okay.

Now she was holding her friend, her former teammate captain, who was in tears. Her eyes look at Aléa, worried for Jasmine but confuse as to why she was in tears in the first place. Never once had she seen the strong, willed girl fall apart.

She had never seen her cry.

Aléa motions with her head towards Angelica. Lilly just glares, pushing Jasmine into Riana and Channon's comforting arms. Her blue green eyes glare heavily, with her fists clenched.

"She shouldn't have said anything to me...she knows she can't mess with me." Angelica tries to remain a calm composure. Deep down, she was deathly afraid of the look she was getting from Lilly, "she knows she can't hide her secrets forever. Didn't she tell you? That she was child born from-"

"I'm about to rip your face open!" Lilly lunges, only to get grabbed from behind. Robert had to pin both her arms back around, holding her.

"Lilly, stop!" His voice made her stop lunging forward, but the anger was still there.

Johnny, Enrique, and Oliver all face Angelica.

"Robert, I suggest you get her out of here." Oliver looks over his shoulder at the German. The girls had already left with Jasmine. Johnny had not spoken a word since they got to the hallway.

"Lemme at her!"

"I am so sorry but it's for your own good, Lilly." He picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Lilly finds out just how strong Robert is, lifting her as if she was a feather. He gets out of there with the sounds of Angelica shrieking, and some kids laughing.

"That's," Johnny points a finger at the drenched Angelica to which somehow they got apple juice from Enrique, who had gotten from Channon, "what you get for messing with Jasmine."

A flash of a camera, with Oliver standing next to one of the journalism students, took a picture of the apple smelling Angelica.

Robert had got far enough away from the building before he put Lilly back on her feet. The blonde was still very angry. All she knew was that Angelica had some mean words to her, leaving Jasmine to the point that she look as if she might have a nervous breakdown.

Robert found himself surprise at the amount of cursing coming out of her mouth, most of it in Swedish.

"Lilly, attacking Angelica won't help Jasmine." He puts his hands on her shoulders.

"She made her cry."

"Lilly," He speaks her name again. Lilly didn't want to do right now. All she wanted was to punch Angelica's face in and then go check on Jasmine. Something brushes at her forehead. Her eyes glance up to see Robert leaning up, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Her whole face turn red, mostly not from anger.

"Angelica will be dealt with. You jus worry about Jasmine. I know she's a tough girl," He tilts her chin up, "but right now she needs all of her friends, including you."

Lilly sighs, resting her head on his chest.

"You're...right."

When they finally get back to the building, Lilly immediately heads for the dorm. Robert quickly follows her to where Oliver and Enrique are standing outside. "Only Johnny was allow in, at least until you got back."

"She's lock herself up in the bathroom." Aléa says when Lilly opens the door. Lilly knocks on it, with all their friends waiting for a response.

"Jasmine?" Lilly hears movement, "It's me...Lilly. Let me in there..."

The door clicks, with Lilly walking in. She turns around to motion for the others to wait. When the door closes, everyone sighs. Johnny had tried to make her come out but nothing work. He holds his head in his hands, prop up on his knees.

"It's not you, Johnny." Aléa comforts the Scot, "Angelica said some mean things to her."

"Is it true?" Johnny looks at her.

"From what Jasmine told me, yeah. She probably thinks that you all will belittle her now."

"What?! How could she think that?!" Riana makes a fuss, making everyone stare at her, "She's our friend. Nothing is going to change how we all feel about her."

"You have to look at it from Jasmine's point of view," Robert comments, "from what I understand, nobody should have known that. Except maybe Miss Jones and Angelica."

"Even Lilly didn't know," Channon says.

Lilly had prop herself up next to the tub, sitting next to her former captain and best friend. Her only friend she truly made since she joined beyblading. The former captain had seen potential in her as a beyblader. It first started off as just team members, then the girls formed a bond.

Jasmine was the one she found comfort in if something was upsetting her.

Now the roles have been switch.

The strong-willed, responsible, determined dark haired Brit had her face bury into her knees, crying softly. Lilly just sits, waiting for her to talk to her. She wasn't going to push.

Amber eyes finally look up, staring into the carpet rather then into her best friend's eyes.

"I never knew the difference when I was just a kid. I was only seven when my mother finally told me the truth. She wanted to keep me for as long as she could, before my father or rather I say, my step-mother demanded that I be brought to my 'real' home."

Lilly scoots closer, putting a hand on Jasmine's back.

"For some reason, I felt like I turned into a princess. That my father was some kind of king...and that my step-mother was a evil witch."

"She still is."

"My mother...I never saw her again. I think my step-mother bribe her with a lot of money. Possible a place to stay low."

"Or she black mailed her like she did your father. Isn't that what you told me once when we were ranting about Angelica's mother?"

"Yeah," Jasmine sniffles, "that's how he met my mother. I think they were dating long before he had to marry my step-mother. I think he's still in love with her."

"Well, he should be. He had you with her, didn't he? He should have divorce your step-mother a long time ago if he was that miserable with her."

"Nothing's that simple at my home."

"You get your looks from her, don't you? Is that why your...step-mother tries to make you into a prim and proper lady? So she can try and not have to look at the woman who 'stole' her husband away?" It hurt her, that her beauty was one of the reasons why her step-mother and step-grandmother despise her.

"Yeah...she's beautiful, smart...and...well she was poor."

"So? I bet her most precious gift was you." Lilly smiles, thinking how she was her parent's precious gift.

"That's what she told me. I was her princess."

"You still are." Lilly tries to imagine a seven year old Jasmine wearing a tiara, asking her mother if she was a princess. It made her miss her own mother but it made her ache for her friend, a girl who was almost a woman who had not seen her mother. A mother who needed to be there every step of the way. She silently made a note to pester Robert and Johnny on finding Jasmine's real mother. She wanted to see her friend happy.

"I haven't seen or heard from her in a while."

"Once you turn eighteen, and leave home, and tell your step-mother to suck it," Lilly takes some tissues and wipes Jasmine's face, "you can go find her. I'm sure your father won't mind."

"But she had all my finances under control," Jasmine groans, "There is no way I'll be about to pay for it."

"There's a handsome Scot out there, and a boat load of friends who would do anything for you," Lilly gets up onto to sit on the edge of the tub, "lemme fix your hair while you talk." She pulls the wavy mess out of the bun, combing it with her fingers before braiding it.

"The friends, yes, and the Scot..." Her words dry up.

"The only thing that he's thinking right now is why you didn't open the door for him."

"Because I'm a mess, and I didn't want to blubber on Aléa anymore then she would have wanted. I told her I wanted to wait until you came back."

"Robert had to stop me from busting up Angelica's face. He kiss me."

"Where?" Somehow just talking was making everything feel better. There was that ache, that pain that she knew she would probably get a phone call from home. Right now, didn't matter. Her best friend was braiding her hair, just getting her to open up while the rest of her friends were camping outside the bathroom door for her.

"On the forehead, I stop ranting and wanting to perform acts of violence."

"Yeah," She manages a small chuckle.

"That handsome boy is still waiting on you to open the door." Lilly kneels down, looking at Jasmine, "just because your dad did something was consider a 'no-no' doesn't mean you are any worse or better then those rich kids. I say, you are a lot better. Look where you put yourself."

"I know but...I was raised...this changes everything."

"Well, maybe change is a good thing. It might make you lighten up a bit for one."

"Hey!"

"Well, you are just as bad as Robert. Not all the time but most," Lilly smiles, "Now get up, wash your face, go out there and tell everyone you're okay for now but you're still hurting. Reassure Aléa and the other two and give Johnny a hug. He needs it as much as you do."

Jasmine nods, listening to her best friend. Before she opens the door, she stares at Lilly.

"Do you really think that Johnny..."

"Well, I think he may be oblivious, as you are but I think he thinks...that you are the most beautiful girl in his life, that he would do anything to make you smile."

"He makes me smile, just...him." She blushes, realizing her feelings for the first time.

"Yeah I know how that feels," Lilly chuckles.

They open the door to have everyone looking up. Johnny was the first to stand up and run forward, well he would if Aléa didn't push him out of the way. She throws her arms around Jasmine.

"We're here for you, bebe, no matter what." The sincere comment made tears come back into Jasmine's eyes.

"Damn it Aléa, I just got her to stop crying!" Lilly sighs, laughing at Aléa babying Jasmine. Riana and Channon both wrap themselves around the two. Lilly just watches, before getting tug into the group hug. The boys just wait until they let Jasmine go.

Johnny grabs Jasmine, pulling her into his embrace.

Her head fit on his shoulder, with him rubbing her back, trying to sooth her. "Nothing's change about how I feel about you Jasmine. You're still awesome."

Lilly sends a look to Aléa, who just rolls her eyes. It was going to take a while for Johnny to full admit his feelings. For now, to have him comfort Jasmine was enough.

"Thank you Johnny," She kisses his cheek, "that makes me feel better."

"So what did you guys do to Angelica?" Lilly looks Oliver and Enrique's way. "Oh it's going to take a while for her to get the apple smell off of her."

"Apples?" Channon glares at Enrique, "You use apple juice? That was for the upcoming dance, you moron!" She produces a spoondale, smacking Enrique with it.

"Speaking of that," Lilly pokes Jasmine, "you still want to go?"

"Um...I don't want to go by myself," Jasmine gets pulled back by Johnny. "I'll be your date. No one will mess with you as long as you're with me."

"Or us," Lilly waves a finger, reminding him that girlfriends came before boys.

"We still don't have costumes," Riana muses.

"Don't worry about that," Oliver takes out his cellphone, "My mother should be able to help us. She does all sorts of fashion. We'll get you guys set up in no time, and that means you too Lilly. You're not getting out of it."

"But you-"

"Just be quiet and thank you, Oliver'" Robert gets behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you Oliver," Lilly smiles at the French blader before making a face at Robert, who just chuckles.

"Does this mean that you are her date, Robert?" Aléa wiggles her eyebrows, staring at the German blader. Both teens start to blush, before Robert mutters about asking her to be his date. Lilly agrees, not sure what Oliver was going to do her. But seeing Jasmine having a good time without any worries will do her some good.

Besides, it be her first rich kids school dance.

How much chaos could possible happen?

Once the lights of the school died down for the night, four figures watch from a small hilltop. "Soon, very soon, on all Hallow's Eve, those boys will realize who truly is a monster."

The four fade back into the shadows, ready to plot out their attack on Halloween night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: 17 pages of chapter 11? I surprised myself. Don't worry about the ending. Just to say that nobody dies. **

**

* * *

**

"Happy Halloween!" That is what the girls woke up to Lilly entering their dorms, and waking them up. A very disheveled, sleepy Riana stood behind the perky blond, waving incoherently to the now grumpy Jasmine and cranky Aléa.

"Please tell me Lilly, why are you waking us up at a godforsaken hour?" Jasmine tugs at her sleep shirt, glaring at her.

"It's Halloween!"

"We know!" Aléa had the urge to rip out the girl's throat when something brushes the top of her head. It was one of those holiday headbands, this one was black and had a tiny witches hat decorated with orange and purple ribbon.

"Channon's granny is treating us to pumpkin pancakes!" Lilly places another holiday headband on Jasmine. Her's was a pair of kitty ears.

Riana had one on, with two little ghosts on tips of the antennas.

"I thought she only made stuff with apples."

"Yeah, but..." Lilly giggles, "I made a request. She also made apple cinnamon rolls, and warm hot apple cider. With coffee too!"

"Lemme guess," Jasmine fiddles with her kitty ears, "You had a cup."

"Yes! I had my first espresso!"

"Oh dear god, we're all going to die." Jasmine face palms. The two girls quickly got into warm, comfy clothes before heading off to breakfast.

"You didn't manage to wake the boys, did you?" Aléa fear for Lilly's life if she did.

"No, this is girl time!" Lilly giggles, "It be my first Halloween spending it only with friends."

"Oh that's right, because you usually spend it with your brothers." Riana finally awakens, having a warm cup of cider instead of coffee.

Both Jasmine and Aléa felt horrible, "We're sorry, we didn't realize that you were homesick."

"It's okay, as long as I get to start the day with you all, no problem!" Lilly wore a head band completely of pumpkins. Channon wore ones with spiders, when she came out to sit with her friends. Her grandmother smiles at the five.

"It's nice to see you girls spending some fun time together."

After breakfast, they all head back to the dorms to change into their uniforms for class. The boys were greeted by a very energetic Lilly and crew. Riana plants a kiss on Oliver's lips, causing a slight stir from the students in the hallway. Oliver didn't care, with a smile he escorted Riana to her next class.

Johnny chuckles, walking up to Jasmine. She blinks at him, not knowing what he was laughing about. A hand brushes through her hair, causing some blush to appear on her cheeks. He pulls out the headband.

"Nice ears," Johnny twirls the headband around his fingers.

"Uh...oops. Forgot about those. Lilly's idea."

"Cute," He hands them back to her, "very cute."

Jasmine chuckles, blushing. Lilly just grins, liking the fluff that was happening between Jasmine and Johnny. Robert had just arrived to meet up with the group when he gets tackled into a hug by Lilly.

"She's had coffee." Aléa apologizes for her.

Robert stumbles backwards, before regaining his balance. He looks down at the blonde snuggling at his chest.

"Happy Halloween, Robert." She grins, looking up at him with wide, blue-green eyes.

"Happy...Halloween Lilly." He gets a loud kiss on the cheek before she rambles about not wanting to be late for class. She grabs Jasmine's hand, dragging her away from Johnny. Aléa just stands there, sweating with the rest of them.

"What...had gotten into her?" Enrique raises an eyebrow.

"She's enjoying Halloween. Probably won't die down until the wee hours of the morning tomorrow."

"Great...she's going to crash."

"At least tomorrow is Saturday," Aléa chuckles, "Then we wont' have to worry about her missing class." She looks over to Robert who hadn't said a word since Lilly planted one on his cheek and left. Aléa just smiles, shaking her head while Johnny drags Robert to the next class.

Once classes were over, the students had enough time to prepare for the dance while a special team put together the dance. The whole school would be decorated for the occasion. All the girls changed out of their uniforms in more comfortable clothes when Oliver shows up at Lilly and Riana's dorm.

"Okay girls, time to go get your costumes." Oliver helps Riana into her coat.

"Where are we going exactly?" Lilly buttons up her new fall jacket, the one that Oliver (though it was Robert) pick out.

"Some place where we can get ready. That way the boys won't spy on you." He leads the girls out to a large SUV, leading them to some salon building where they are lead to the back to reveal a large room filled with racks of costumes.

"My mother selected racks of costumes that she knew would fit each of you, now I will help you choice."

"Aw Oliver, that's so sweet," Riana plants a kiss on his cheek. The rest of the girls giggle at the cuteness the couple was sharing. Jasmine walks over to her rack, biting her lip. Her fingers tug at the hem of her skirt.

"Um...Oliver...are you sure that-"

"You're going to have a good time," Lilly intervenes, throwing an arm around Jasmine, "don't worry about it. Besides, you're going to be wearing a costume. It's Halloween with friends. Have fun Jazz."

"Thanks Lilly," Amber eyes sparkle, staring back at the rack and looking over what was there.

The girls selected their outfits for the night, Oliver thrust all the girls into one room to get their hair and make up done. Even Channon was force to do as he said. "And just where are you going?" Aléa asks him once he started to leave.

"To go make sure the guys are ready and to get my costume on," Oliver waves them off, with Channon and Lilly begging him to stay.

"I hate getting my hair done."

"Me too."

"Quit whining, you're just doing it for your costume. It's not like anyone's getting primp for a ball or anything." Aléa kicks both of them. The two blondes groan before letting themselves surrender to the make up artists and hair dressers.

Jasmine and Riana didn't seem to mind at all, for they were used to it.

Two hours had past, and Oliver rounded up the boys to meet the girls at the building. They waited in the front of the store, with a spiral staircase leading upstairs to where the girls had gone to changed.

Oliver was dressed as a pirate. His outfit was simply a white poufy shirt, black pants, boots, a belt with sword (the one he used to carry with him during beyblade battles), and a pirate hat fit with a feather. His teammates just eyeballed him.

"What the heck are you suppose to be?" Johnny raises his eyebrows at Oliver.

"I'm a pirate."

"Uh you sure?" Johnny pokes at Oliver's shirt.

"I am sure!" Oliver smacks Johnny's hand away.

"Well at least my costume is much better," Enrique was deck out as Zorro, including the sword. But sadly, his sword was now in the hands of Oliver who had taken it away from him from the car ride up.

Johnny didn't need any weapons for his costume. He pour money into his costumes to make it look realistic as possible. Johnny made sure the fur on him match his wild hair. He was a werewolf, but more importantly as he told Oliver, a Scottish werewolf for he was deck out in a green plaid kilt along with the most ragged t-shirt he could find. He even added fake teeth, ears, and fur on his hands to resemble paws.

Robert decided to go with something simple, with dressing up as a medieval knight. He toss out the idea of wearing the full suit as to Oliver reminded him how hard it was to move around in. He wore chain main underneath tunic complete with another tunic layered over with his family crest, plain looking dark brown pants, and boots covered in bits of armor. He tuck his helmet underneath his arm, staring up at the stairs.

He wonder what Lilly's costume would be.

"Hey guys!" Aléa was the first to head down, dress head to toe as a witch. She wore a black hat with the end curl, decorated with purple ribbon with bats. She wore a corset top with purple and green sleeves, a jagged edged black skirt with white and black stripe tights completed with curled toed ankle boots.

"Aw, our little puppy," Aléa teases Johnny by patting him on the head.

Oliver looks to Aléa who gives the signal.

"Gentleman, may I present our lovely dates?" Oliver turns to see that his girlfriend Riana was the first to come down. The boys were startled as to how Riana looked so much like Belle. She had everything down, only her dress resembled the one from the Broadway production rather then the movie. A slim red rose is tuck in the back of her bun.

Riana comes down the staircase, with one hand holding up her skirt. Oliver helps her down the last two, planting a kiss on her hand.

"Next up, Miss Channon...as our lovely pixie princess."

Channon's curly hair was pulled back, fixed with small clips of butterflies and flowers. Her sparkling apple green eyes pop out due to the bright fall colors of her costume. She wore a summer dress but decorated with sparkles and gauze fabric. It almost seem like Channon was covered in glitter.

Her dainty shoes had butterflies on the ankle straps of her small heeled sandals.

Enrique nearly fell over, but was helped by Johnny and Robert.

"You look great Channon!" Johnny compliments her first, with Enrique stuttering over his words.

"Thank you..." Her eyes glance at Riana who gives her two thumbs up.

"Now the next two...are the lovely Jasmine and the beautiful Lilly," Oliver smirks, glancing at Johnny and Robert. The two stare at Oliver, confused as to why the French boy was smirking.

Jasmine was the first to come out, which resulted in Johnny's jaw dropping.

Her dark hair was free of anything, trailing down her back and looking wild. Her amber eyes were played up with gold and other colors. Her costume was that of a gypsy dancer. Her skirt was long, black mixed with fuchsia with a pattern of jewel toned colors. Small bells and charms dangle around the hem and waist. Her mid drift is bare, making Johnny to hold his tongue from rolling out. Her small top was white with a dark purple brocade top that tied up the front. The sleeves met to her elbow with a jumble of gold colored bracelets jingle on her wrists. Large, gold hoop earrings are hidden in her mess of hair.

Jasmine comes down the stairs, almost shy to get into character of her costume. An ankle glitters along with the gold slippers.

Her amber eyes meet Johnny's lavender.

"How do I look? Too much?"

"N-no...you...look great." Johnny felt all energy to speak leave him, with his eyes still taking in how she looked. She looked nothing like the girl he had just seen last in a school uniform.

"Don't forget me!" A voice from the top of the stairs makes everyone turn to look.

Robert wasn't sure how to respond to Lilly's costume. Her blond hair was all done up in loose curls. Her blue green eyes stood out against the smoky eye makeup. Her lips were done up in blood red. Fake fangs drip from her teeth.

She was a vampire for Halloween.

But that's was only the first part of her costume that made Robert very nervous. It was a midnight blue gown, almost looking medieval itself with a see through gaze spider web design on the waist and sleeves. The entire dress was trim in black and had silver glitter in certain details, revealing small stars.

Robert felt some pressure hitting at his nose. He takes two fingers, pinching down as to why he would be feeling that. He sees Oliver smirking out of the corner of his eye.

"You're welcome," The French boy wiggles his eyebrows.

Robert felt the heat hit his face.

Lilly had finally hop off the last step, grinning at Oliver.

"Thank you so much, I feel sexy yet scary at the same time." She hugs Oliver, before giggling along with rest of the girls. Her smoky painted eyes turn to Robert, who was currently trying to cool off his face.

"How do I look?" Lilly asks innocently, with her now standing just a few inches shorter then him due to her heel shoes.

"You look...well...you l-look..."

"Scary?" Lilly makes a face, showing off her fangs. She wasn't scary to say the least but was now looking dorky. Robert chuckles, "Yes but right now the most you could scare is a small child."

"Aw...you're no fun." Lilly giggles.

Everyone piles into the SUV, leading them back to the school. Lilly squeals in delight of the 'haunted' look that the school gave. Jack o'lanterns light up the pathway to the major ballroom where the activities would take place.

"Well she's excited," Johnny took off his cape, putting it around Jasmine's shoulders once they got of the vehicle.

"She is," Jasmine twirls a curled strand around her finger, "this is her first Halloween away from her brothers."

"Brothers?" Robert turns, while Channon drag Lilly around to show her all the decorations out front.

"Yes, she has five younger brothers. All between the ages of fourteen and six, at least the last time I remember. She loves doing stuff like Halloween. She's just a little more excited then much because she needs to share it with someone."

Robert turns to stare at the pretty blond giggling along with Channon. Lilly was lonely for home and didn't show it. She just did the opposite by sharing a fun holiday with all of her friends, the closet people she had to a family while away at school.

He wonders just how home sick she really was.

"You're going to love the ballroom," Channon has Lilly hang onto her arm.

The moment they step through the doors, Lilly suddenly wish she had dress up as a princess. The entire place look like a ballroom from some Renaissance castle. The only difference was the curtains were all black and purple featuring cobwebs in different places as well as suites of armor around the whole room. A long wall of mirrors shows the reflections of the others students in costume.

"You seem to be in awe," Robert pulls Lilly onto his arm, while Channon drags away Enrique to help with the snack table.

"I...I haven't had a chance to see this place. I mean, I have briefly when I first came to school but...wow...it's beautiful."

"It's really nothing, actually."

"I should have been a princess because right now I feel like one."

"Does this mean you're now a vampire princess?" Robert teases her, to which Lilly giggles. The rest of their friends just exchanged looks, before Riana tugs at Oliver's shirt.

"Did you purposely have Lilly all sex up to just annoy Robert?"

"No...what gave you that idea?" Oliver laughs, "I just wanted to see what he do if she was dress differently."

"Well she sure did make a solid impression," Johnny couldn't help but notice how Lilly look in the dress. A cough next to him reminds of him of his very own pretty date. Johnny chuckles sheepishly, with Jasmine getting annoyed.

One whack and Jasmine calling him a 'bad dog' made the poor Scot having to go apologize to her.

Angelica was over to the side of one of the entrances of the party, oddly enough dress up like Cleopatra. Willow stood off to the side, dress up as a Elvin princess.

"Lilly! You look beautifully scary!" Willow immediately rushes up to the group.

"Aw thank you, you look terrific!" Lilly pokes lightly at Willow's fake pointed ears.

"Thank you," She shyly smiles. Her eyes glance back up at the others, before her eyes widen on Jasmine's costume.

"Who convince you to wear that?"

"Oliver," Jasmine sighs, pointing at Oliver who was grinning from ear to ear. Riana also gush over Willow's costume who gush over hers. Aléa smiles, sending a look to Lilly. The shy girl was starting to open up more. It was good to see Willow looking happy and healthy.

"Miss Aléa, you look beautiful in your witch costume."

"Me? I think you out dazzle me," Aléa pinches Willow's cheeks cutely, "I also envy you. You have great hair."

"Aw...it's...just hair," Willow blushes, getting compliments from her roommate was flattering, and a tad embarrassing. But, according to Lilly, it was good to get compliments.

"Oooh, I think Channon is setting up the caramel apples now," Aléa sends a wink to Lilly and Jasmine, while dragging Willow away to go get something to snack on. Angelica had seen the whole thing, looking quite overwhelmed of how Willow was suddenly starting to act more extroverted.

"Jasmine...Lilly...Riana..." Angelica acknowledges them once Willow and Aléa left. Jasmine didn't speak, turning her head away. Johnny takes her hand in his, squeezing it to reassure her that it was alright.

"Angelica," Lilly speaks, with her words covered in ice.

"You...you got a good costume." The former teammate wasn't sure how to respond to the girls now. Jasmine wouldn't even look at her. Willow was even barely talking to her now. And Lilly...she was terrified of due to what the girl could have done if Robert had not intervene that day.

"Thank you...your costume...seems to suit you."

"Oooh music, let's go dance Oli," Riana breaks the awkwardness. Oliver leads away his beautiful girlfriend to a simple waltz. Johnny tugs at Jasmine, giving her a pleading look. Jasmine nods, letting herself get tugged away to the dance floor. Robert didn't move, letting Lilly leave from Angelica's presence.

"You did well with that," He comments.

"I got to be the better person," Lilly frowns, "I just hate that-"

"Johnny's got her. She'll have fun. And she has you and the girls to take care of her."

"Yeah," The two were offered drinks. The blood red liquid punch nearly made Robert cough on his with Lilly sipping hers.

"Something wrong?" Lilly had totally forgotten how much of a vampire lady she looked like to him.

"No...just...the vampire thing...it's kind of scary on you. You look...very...realistic."

"Uh thank you?" She laughs, "but I think that's the whole point. You're suppose to wear a believable costume in order to scare the monsters off." His laugh wasn't as heartfelt as hers was. Robert knew about real monsters. He knew that they weren't to be mess with. A sudden tug at his heart of the thought of one of them trying to hurt Lilly.

The image of a vampire ready to feed on her made him want to protect her, to keep her close as possible.

Lilly finished off her punch. She places the empty cup on a nearby tray before getting tugged forward. Strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, with her hands placed on Robert's chest. Her blue-green gaze looks up at the knight that look like he was about to fight for her.

"I knew I should have dress as a princess." Lilly laughs, "we would have matched."

"Then why didn't you?" Robert looks down at her.

"Because," Lilly gags, "it was pink. I hate pink."

The laugh that came out of Robert surprises her. Lilly backs away, staring at the German with curiosity and fear. She never heard him laugh like that before since she met him. Lilly raises her eyebrows.

"Are you okay? What's so funny? What did I say?"

"The image of you in a pink princess dress amuses me," Robert chuckles. Lilly wails on him, threatening to stab him with Enrique's Zorro sword. Robert just laughs, with her blushing to her hair roots.

"Pink doesn't suit you. Blue...you look so pretty in blue."

"Okay now I'm not mad at you," Lilly pouts, before her lips form a smile.

"I don't think you could ever be angry with me."

"Hey you two!" Johnny calls for them, "we're going to try some of Channon's apples. Get over here!" Lilly and Robert make their way over to the table that Channon had set up to hand out caramel apples to students.

"These are delicious," Oliver comments, munching on the bite he got from the apple that Riana was feeding him.

"Thank you," Channon turns to smack Enrique's hand away as he was starting to get hungry.

The rest of the evening was smooth, with no distractions. It appear that every student was enjoying the party. Lilly herself was having just as much fun. The blonde looks over to Jasmine hours later, seeing her best friend smiling and laughing and having a good time. Someone announces that the Midnight Scavenger Hunt was up, and that anyone willing could joined up.

Lilly immediately decided that they all should do the scavenger hunt. The group all headed back to their dorms to changed. Robert and the boys were the first to go the starting point, signing up in groups for the hunt. When the girls got back, all clad in more warmer, comfortable clothing, Robert lets out a small chuckle when Lilly joins his side again.

"What is it?"

"You're still wearing your fangs," He points to her mouth. Lilly squeaks, laughing at herself. She pops the fangs out, sticking them into her pocket.

Every team that signed up was giving a map. No too maps were alike, which made it all the more fun.

"So who is with what team?" Riana asks Oliver, who was helping her put her jacket on.

"We decided to make it interesting," Oliver fixes his hat, "boys vs. girls."

"I'm all for it!" Lilly grins in the dark.

"Then it's settled, whoever wins," Robert looks at the girls, "will share their prize with whoever loses."

"Aw but that's no fun," Johnny gets kicked by Jasmine.

The boys went off in the opposite direction of the girls. Aléa and Jasmine were giving the task of handling the flashlights. Channon was in charge of the map since she knew the grounds pretty well. Lilly lead the way, enjoying a good scavenger hunt in the dark.

"Careful," Aléa helps make their way through the trees, "I heard they got kids from the debate team dress up in costumes to scare us."

"We'll be fine," Channon stops at the first marker, "they're only to meant to scare the ones who try to cheat or who are going the wrong way."

"Nice, scare them into winning." Lilly chuckles, glancing around.

The school look so different in the dark. The way the lights glowed yellow and white from the windows made it look like some old haunted mansion. She giggles, knowing her brothers would have enjoyed something like this.

"Hey Jazz, come here a second." She pulls Jasmine away from Riana, Channon, and Aléa who were all crowded around the next clue. Jasmine had pulled her long curly hair out of her face into a low ponytail. Her makeup was still on, making the glitter on her eyelids sparkled in the flashlight's light.

"What is it?"

"You have fun?" A smile comes to Jasmine's lips the moment Lilly had ask the question.

"Yes, I'm...actually having fun. You don't have to worry about me Lilly."

"Yeah but...you're my best friend," She manages to catch the look on her face, "Yes you are. You're the closet thing that I have to best friend here. We knew each other for over four years now. I trust you and I want to make sure that-"

The two friends heard a scream.

"Girls! It's okay! Remember, it's just a guy in a rubber mask!" Lilly takes the flashlight from Jasmine, shining it up to where the other three girls were suppose to be.

"Aléa? Riana? Channon?" Lilly gives Jasmine a look over her shoulder before the two walk over to where their friends were suppose to be.

They couldn't find their friends where they were suppose to be. Lilly felt something was wrong. Jasmine looks around, "no one should have tried to scared them. This is the right post."

"Yeah...hope it's no one trying to pull a nasty prank. If they are, I'll kick them."

"You would...Riana probably got scared and took off. Aléa and Channon must be trying to find her."

"True," Lilly steps through the small patch of woods towards the other side of the commons, "Girls! It's alright! Nothing to be scared of!"

"Lilly! Jasmine! Run!" Aléa appears out of nowhere, trying to drag Riana towards the school. Channon was armed with the large wooden spoon that she was never without.

"Huh? Run?" Lilly and Jasmine hear something behind them only to come face to face with a guy wrapped up like a mummy. Large gold eyes had a look of madness in them. Jasmine screams while Lilly swings the flashlight.

It hits the mummy in the face dead on.

"RUN!" Lilly pushes Jasmine forward, heading towards where Aléa was trying to reach a door.

From out of the door, a large Frankenstein like monster appears with his large arms held up above his head. Both Channon and Riana scream, running from the door. Aléa turns back around, looking away from Lilly and Jasmine. Suddenly, the ground leaves her feet. The sensation of flying across the ground hits her quickly, with her rolling across the grass.

The poor girl tumbles down a small hill, and right into a mud puddle.

The Frankenstein picks up both Riana and Channon before the two could get away. Channon's spoondale had no effect on the monster. The two were quickly carried off.

"Hey!" Lilly grabs a burning torch nearby that was lighting up the pathway around the school. Lilly had seen enough monster movies on what to do. She just hope it all worked. Before she could do anything, the mummy appears again.

That's when she hears a screech.

One of Channon's grandmother's cats just happen to be nearby. Jasmine had pick up the poor kitty, kiss its nose before tossing it at the head of the mummy.

"AGH! IT'S TRYING TO RIP MY FACE OFF!" The mummy screams, trying to get the cat off his face. The Frankenstein had already left with Riana and Channon.

"You just threw a cat," Lilly comments to Jasmine once they had the opportunity to escape from the mummy.

"I saw that Mummy movie, apparently mummies are afraid of cats."

"Ooh go figure," once they reach around the building, the Frankenstein was no where to be found.

"Weird," Lilly looks around the empty lawn and trees, "there is no way that big guy could have just disappeared."

"Okay...so a mummy and a Frankenstein...what's next?" Jasmine gets behind Lilly.

"Well it's either the Swamp thing or-" She gets cut off when the two hear a howl. Both girls look at each other before taking off.

"Hey wait, where is-" Lilly gets interrupted again. She had just look over her shoulder to figure out where Aléa had went when she heard Jasmine scream. Her large amber eyes look on in fear as the werewolf man was hunch on all four limbs, growling and snarling.

"Crap...silver bullets where are you when we need you?" Lilly looks around only to notice that she was still holding the burning torch.

"Back! Back!" She steps in front of Jasmine, swinging the burning staff in the creature's face. The werewolf gets up, grabbing a hold of it and yanking it out of her hands. It lands in the nearby pond.

"Oohkay...bad dog!" She smacks the creature in the nose before taking off with Jasmine.

The werewolf held his nose, growling.

"Okay, Frankenstein, Mummy, Wolf man, and all that is left is-" She runs straight into a solid form. The jolt of the impact throws Lilly back, falling onto the cold ground. Lilly throws her blond hair out of her face to look up into the red eyes of a vampire.

"Good evening ladies," The vampire chuckles.

Lilly tries to back away only to get grabbed by her throat. The vampire lifts her up like she was nothing, setting her on her feet. Her blue-green eyes see the sharp, pointed fangs.

Suddenly she wish she had stayed with boys.

"Sleep now darling," A strange, sweet smell takes over her senses. Lilly tries to keep her eyes open but it doesn't work. Soon all she sees is darkness. The vampire lets go of her throat, letting her limp body fall into his arms.

His eyes look to his brother who had knock out Jasmine.

"Come, let's go now brother." The two monster carry their new hostages back to where they would be kept with their two friends.

* * *

"Robert! Johnny! Help!" Aléa had managed to make it back from the other side of the school. It took her only minutes to get herself out of the mud puddle, up the hill, and through the school lawn to find them.

All four boys had finished their end of the scavenger hunt. The students involved would let them collect their prizes by tomorrow. The boys were now waiting around for the girls to get back.

All they saw now was a mud covered Aléa with wide frantic eyes.

"Aléa, what's wrong and do you know you are covered in mud?" Enrique just stares at her, taking in her appearance.

"Never mind that! Quick! You guys have to help me! They taken the girls!"

"They?" Johnny raises an eyebrow, while the rest of the Majestics look worried.

"The Dark Bladers, they kidnap Riana, Channon, Jasmine, and Lilly." Panic and chaos ensued. Of all the times for the Dark Bladers to appear again, it had to be now. The boys all had reason to panic. Before, the Dark Bladers would always be after them. Now, those monsters had gone and got the girls involved.

The thought of Sanguinex hurting Lilly made Robert's blood boil. It was one thing to have that monster attack him, but it was another when they involved the girls.

"I can't let that monster hurt Channon! She's too-"

"Wait, Enrique? Since when did you care about Channon so much?" Oliver interrupts his best friend. The rest of them stare at the Italian, questioning his sanity.

"Uh...what I mean is...um...um..." Enrique sighs, "Oh fine...I...I really like Channon. A lot."

"You always like girls...a lot. How is she any different?" Johnny cross his arms.

"Because she keeps turning me down...she resist my charms...and...she's...the one. She's got to be if she's so hard to get!"

The group did a collective sweatdrop around Enrique. "Alright we need to form a plan. First, we need to think where the Dark Bladers would take the girls." Robert assumes his role of as captain.

"Probably the abandon clock tower," Aléa looks over to the distance, "the only place I know where they could hide the girls and themselves."

"They planned this. They just had to plan this whole thing." Johnny had the urge to go get his battle axe and show that Wolf Man a thing or two for taking Jasmine away from him.

"I don't see why they wouldn't take me," Aléa frowns, "I'm like a sister to you guys."

"Well they would have if you didn't land in a puddle," Enrique nearly gets slap for it.

"Hey, focus." Robert stares at Aléa, "they would have but what distracted them into not taking you?"

"I'm not sure," Aléa taps a finger to her chin, "but I'm worried. None of the girls know about the Dark Bladers, do they?"

"Riana knows, I told her everything," Oliver sighs, "but Channon, Jasmine, and Lilly don't know anything."

The boys quickly prepare, armed with weapons and their beyblades. Aléa wanted to stay and help but Oliver made the comment about her cleaning up. Aléa reliantly agrees to stay behind and hold down the fort while the boys go play knight-in-shining-armor.

The Majestics get to the abandon clock tower, going through the creaky door. The place hadn't been in use for a long time, causing to go into disrepair. Everything seem to creak once they made it through the door.

"Where do you think they put the girls?" Enrique asks, whispering to Robert.

Something shiny catches his eye. Robert goes to the corner of the stairs, kneeling down in the dust and dirt. His hand picks up the necklace that he had bought for Lilly. The chain had been broken, as if it was rip off her neck.

He clenches the necklace into his fist.

"Upstairs," Robert orders, already going up them. His teammates quickly follow him. The Majestics were greeted by the Dark Bladers, lined up and waiting for them.

The girls were off in the corner, tied off.

"Greetings Majestics," Sanguinex stares at the look of anger in the eyes of the bladers. He catches Robert looking over at the girls before staring back at him.

"Just let the girls go, they have nothing to do with this." Robert orders.

"But they," The vampire smirks, "were the only way we could get you to come here. We planned on finishing this once and for all."

"And what if we decline your offer?" Johnny huffs. Sanguinex had Cenotaph pull one of the girls from the group. Lilly had to be the one who got grab. She tries to fight off the mummy only to be in the hands of the vampire next.

Her wrists are bound behind her back, making her from reaching up and hitting anyone. The vampire's cold hand holds her back to him.

"How much are you willing to loose?" Lilly heard Sanguinex breath, with mouth right by her ear. She squirms on how uncomfortable she was. The vampire was starting to creep her out in more ways then one.

"She's a pretty one. Not what I expect for the Majestics' captain." Sanguinex takes another hand, touching Lilly's soft blond hair, pulling it away from her bare neck. Robert all but lunge at the vampire, with his red eyes going through the monster.

"Battle us, and we let them go."

"No tricks," Sanguinex stares at Robert then at Lilly, "we have no need for them if we have you."

"R-Robert...?" Lilly looks at the boys in disbelief. Her blue green eyes stare at Robert, wondering what was going inside his head.

"We accept, just let them leave. We don't want to them to get hurt."

"Agreed," Sanguinex orders the girls to be untie. Lilly just stares at Robert, with Jasmine trying hurry the girls out the door.

"Rob-"

"Go," He doesn't look at her.

Next thing she knew, she was downstairs of the clock tower. "I finally got Alea's text. I replied that the boys were in trouble. She's going to be bringing school security for backup." Jasmine stares at all of their faces.

"We got to help them," Lilly announces.

"Yeah, but how?" Jasmine asks.

All four girls just stare at each other as a plan forms. Minutes later, they hear the door to the top of the tower come crashing open. Johnny is tumbling down the steps, stopping himself halfway as Lupinex goes after him.

"Johnny!" Jasmine screams. Lilly pulls them all away as the Wolf Man drags Johnny down to the bottom of the stairs. Jasmine felt something in her chest, when she digs into her boot, pulling out a small pistol. She just wasn't going to stand by and let Johnny get busted up by some monster.

She couldn't loose him.

Lupinex pins Johnny to the opposite wall, "I'm going to enjoy ripping your throat out."

"Hey Wolf Man!"

Lupinex just had to turn around only to get a fistful of pepper spray right in the eyes. He howls, letting go of Johnny. The boy look like he was just in a beyblade battle. Jasmine pulls away, still holding the water pistol.

"Touch him again, I swear, I'll make sure the next gun has silver bullets in it."

"Jazz..." Johnny couldn't stand. His whole body ache. Yes, the Majestics won the battle but the losers didn't take the defeat so well. Lupinex was the first to strike, having send the poor Scot through the door. If Johnny hadn't lost his footing, he would have went right back into the room to help his friends.

"I'm here baby," She grabs Johnny, holding him gently as she could. She brushes the dust and dirt from his face before planting a kiss on his forehead.

Lupinex could barely see but he tries to reach Johnny again, only to have Jasmine spray him one more time. The poor werewolf lay on the floor in pain.

Lilly, Riana, and Channon all headed up the stairs to help the rest of the boys. Zomb wasn't a probably seeing that the poor guy was deathly afraid of teenage girls with large leather-bound books. How and where Riana kept that book Lilly didn't want to know.

"Why didn't you use it earlier?" Channon asks her once Zomb was unconscious.

"I forgot."

Cenotaph was beat an inch to his life by Channon with her wooden spoon. Lilly gave the final blow by using a two by four to the face. The poor guy was out like a light.

Sanguinex was holding Robert by the throat, with the German struggling for some oxygen.

"You took everything away from me, and I know I'm going to take everything away from you."

Robert was weak from the battle, then having Sanguinex push him around a bit. Robert had tried to fight off the vampire, but Sanguinex wasn't as weak as Robert was.

The sudden lost of oxygen to his brain was making him feel weak. The beginnings of a black out were about to happen. The last thing Robert remembers is Lilly coming up behind Sanguinex holding a sharp, broken end of wood. It goes right through Sanguinex's shoulder. The vampire lets of his neck, letting the boy drop on the floor. Zomb quickly came to his teammates rescue, dragging a unconscious Cenotaph and a bloody Sanguinex out the door.

The last thing he sees is Lilly leaning over him, with tears in her blue green eyes before sudden darkness fell over him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: No, Robert isn't dead or anyone else for that matter. Just to clear that up to all the Majestics fans. Also another thing, I'm going by the timeline of the story not by our timeline. That's why it was Halloween in the last chapter. Just to clear it up. lol.**

**

* * *

**

"R-Robert?" A voice calls out to him, "Please open your eyes. Please...do it...for...me?"

"L-Lilly?" His voice was hoarse. Robert half way opens his eyes to the same pair of blue-green ones that he had seen moments before blacking out. His eyes open all the way to get a good look at the room he was in. It reminded him of a hospital.

"Hey my knight in shining armor," Lilly softly teases. The poor guy had passed out on her, making her want to scream. She hadn't the faintest idea on why she stabbed the Dark Blader. All she cared about was Robert being safe.

The poor girl hadn't gotten a wink of sleep until Aléa force her to go lie down in one of the spare beds. The boys were transported to a nearby hospital when school security made the call in. Gardenia was one of those private schools that carried the best medical attention to their students but in this case, they didn't want it to get out that there were four maniacs running around the school grounds.

So the boys were all transported to the hospital, with all parents notified of the incident. Aléa knew they would all kill her for calling their parents but sadly, Aléa was just as worried about the boys as were Lilly.

Robert lifts his hand to her cheek, "Are you okay?"

"How can you ask that when you're the one who black out?" She smiles, tears running down her face.

"Did you..." He brushes some hair out of her eyes, "I saw...the last thing...was I dreaming?"

"You mean did I stab the vampire? Yes, I did." Lilly takes in his face. He look so tired, beaten down. Her eyes glance down to his neck where bruises formed from where the vampire had choked him.

"You mind telling me what's going on?" She makes herself comfortable on Robert's hospital bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Those...Dark Bladers...Aléa told me who they were," Her blue eyes turn on him, looking angry, "who are those guys and why do they want you and the others killed?"

"Lilly-"

"Don't hide it from me!" Her voice rose, snapping the calm air around the bed. Robert was taken aback. "Don't lie, don't hide it, just tell me." Hot tears bubble forth, with her face scrunch up for another cry.

"We've dealt with the Dark Bladers years ago. Before we ever were beaten by the Bladebreakers. It was a battle of...well...good vs. evil. Those guys were monsters on the inside to begin with-"

"Robert," Lilly leans forward, "next time don't do it alone."

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself!"

"He would have turn you into a monster! There was nothing you could have done!" His voice rages back at her, causing the poor girl to fall off the side of the bed. Robert falls back, shock that he raise his voice at her like that.

"Lilly...I didn't mean..." Robert saw the tears in her eyes. Lilly turns her head to the side, with her bangs hiding her eyes. She didn't speak a word to him once she left the room. Aléa walks in just as Lilly was running out.

"Lilly?" Aléa calls after her. The Spanish girl watches Lilly run down the hallway, disappearing around a corner. Fiery caramel eyes turned back to the German in the bed. She stomps over him, with her leaning down into his face.

"What did you say to make her cry?"

"I yelled at her...I told that she couldn't have done anything to-"

The slap he got didn't hurt as much as watching Lilly leave with tears in her eyes. "You are such a moron! You don't tell someone like Lilly that there was nothing she couldn't have done. She stabbed Sanguinex for you! She was crying because you were unconscious, not responding to anybody. Don't basically tell her that she's useless. She's not weak. Lilly can defend herself."

"But...I'm..."

"You better be sorry," Aléa sits down, "Listen...lemme tell you something about Lilly. She's not that type of girl that is use to having a guy run in, save the day, and swept her off her feet at the same time. She's use to being the princess who does all the work herself because she has come to not depend on a guy. Please don't be angry with her just because she wants to protect you as much as you want to protect her."

"I didn't mean to yell at her like that," Robert's voice cracks, "I never want to see her look at me like that again."

"Then you're sorry?"

"Yes."

"You better tell her that then, once we can get her to come back. Alright?" Robert nods, with Aléa kissing his forehead in a sisterly manner. "I know how you feel about her."

Before the German could speak, she raises her hand to stop him.

"I can see it in your eyes," Aléa softly smiles. The Spanish girl reaches over to the small end table next to the hospital bed. She reaches into the top draw pulling something out. Griffilyon look like he took a beating.

"After we made sure you guys were at the hospital, Lilly went back and search throughout the entire top floor of that building for him." Aléa drops the beyblade into Robert's hands.

The beautiful girl had gone to such great lengths to get back his beyblade. He could hear Griffinlyon crying to him. The poor creature was weak from battle, despite being the victor.

"I'm so sorry," He whispers to his bit beast. The apology created silence. Robert closes his eyes, putting his beyblade to his heart.

Now if only he could apologize to Lilly.

**

* * *

**

"Damn it!" Lilly was using her skills from learning the German language to her advantage. The only time she used it was when she was mad or frustrated. Her foot comes in contact with a empty trash bit. A mixture of Swedish, English, and German words came out of the pretty mouth, which would have cause stares if the hallway wasn't empty.

"How dare he speak to me that way! I was just trying to help him! I was just-" She lets out a growl of frustration, ready to pull her hair out.

"I'm not useless. I was the one who had to carry his sorry behind down the damn flight of stairs! I was the one who went to all that trouble to find his damn beyblade! I...I can't believe I have feelings for that rude, uptight, no-good snobby bas-"

"Excuse me," A voice interrupts Lilly's ranting. Lilly was not paying much attention to where she was stomping off to. Her distraction on Robert cause her to bump into someone.

"Oh," Lilly looks up, "I am so sorry. I apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going." Her gaze sees a beautiful woman with long, violet hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. Lilly swears silently to herself, for the woman was dress tidy, business-like, and elegant. The woman was dress with a knee length black skirt, a plum silk top, a silver silk shawl around her shoulders, and a pair of simple black pumps.

"That's quite alright," the woman spoke like she was royalty, "I believe I was interrupting your ranting. I assume a fight with a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Lilly blushes, "No ma'am...just a friend. I...we sorta had a fight."

"Sorta?"

"Well...he said something and it insulted me. I ran out of his room because I was hurt and I didn't want to talk to him anymore." She stares down at her dirty converse sneakers.

"There is nothing wrong with just wanting to be mad for a while before you talk to someone. You are going to go back and talk to him, right?"

Lilly nods, before staring at the woman. How was it that a complete stranger was giving her advice on Robert? How was it that this, assumingly, successful, rich powerful woman was giving advice to a scruffy, dirty looking teenage girl?

"How about we go back and you try and talk to him? Maybe explain what he said hurt you so much?" The woman puts a hand on Lilly's shoulder. Her skin was smooth, and her nails were all trimmed and painted.

"I...yes..." Lilly walks back with the woman, "I hate to say this but why are you so interested in seeing that I go back and talk to...my friend? You probably have a lot more important things to do."

"Well I am on my way to see my son."

"I am so sorry!" Lilly apologizes immediately, causing the woman to stare blankly at her. "You should go see him! I bet he's waiting on you! I wouldn't want you to miss out or-"

"Mrs. Jurgen?" Alea's voice interrupts Lilly's apologetic rant.

"Mrs...Jurgen?" Lilly turns from the woman to Aléa back to the woman. Her eyes nearly fall out of her head. A dark blush colors her face.

"I...you...you are...Robert's mother?" Her voice came out in a squeak.

"Yes I am," Mrs. Jurgen smiles, "Vanessa Jurgen, you must be Lilly."

Aléa covers her mouth with one hand, trying not to fall into a hysterical fit of laughter. Lilly had made one solid impression towards Robert's own mother. The poor girl didn't move as Mrs. Jurgen finally walk into her son's hospital room. Once the door closed, Aléa let out the laughter.

"You should see your face! It's priceless!"

"I hate you so damn much right now, you know that?" Lilly growls before covering her face in embarrassment, "I just ranted to Robert's mother about...Robert. She heard me rant about him!"

"Ooho, so I'm guessing you ran into her while you stomp off?"

"Y-es, sadly yes."

"It so sucks to be you right now."

"Gr-eat," Lilly sits down on one of the plastic chairs outside the room, "now she's going to think that I'm some fruit cake."

"Lilly?" Mrs. Jurgen sticks her head out the door. It scares Lilly, making the poor blond fall out of her chair. Aléa snickers, with Mrs. Jurgen raising one eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am?" Lilly stands back up.

"You can come back in now, I think someone owes you an apology." With one gentle hand pushing Lilly forward, Mrs. Jurgen gives Robert a look over the blonde's head.

"Lilly..." Robert was rubbing the back of his head, embarrass, "I'm sorry."

"You..." Lilly chews on her lip, "I know you are. I forget sometimes that you-"

"No, I mean it. I didn't mean to say that you were...well I all but said you were useless, but you're not. I just-"

"You wanted to protect me. To keep me safe. I'm not use to it, but now that I see it through you, I understand. I just...sometimes-

"I know, you were raise to not depend on others, especially when it comes to...males."

"Yeah," Lilly sits down on his bed, "you forgive me for being stubborn?"

"I am not going to forgive you for being yourself. But will you forgive me for being a pig-headed male?"

"Yes I will, but you're going to do it again," Lilly laughs at his facial expression, "well you are a guy, and you will do it again. It's in your nature."

Mrs. Jurgen watches the two talk, with both hands folded on her lap. Aléa walks in, turning to Mrs. Jurgen.

"Um...Vanessa...?"

"Yes, Aléa?"

"Did you know that was Lilly you bumped into the hallway earlier?"

"Yes I did," Vanessa smiles.

"And you're not angry at her?"

"Why would I be?" The beautiful violet haired woman blinks, "I'm just happy that Robert has another female in his life that isn't like a sister to him."

"Wait a minute..."

"Not that I'm not thankful for your friendship with him, Aléa," Something sparkles in her eyes, "but I knew when I receive an email from him something was different. I could see it in his eyes when she walked back into the door."

"You're just happy that he's not gay with Johnny?"

"That too," Vanessa laughs, "she's beautiful and sweet."

"She's got a stubborn streak."

"Oh and like I don't know that?" Vanessa chuckles. The said couple that the two are talking about turns around to glance at Aléa and Mrs. Jurgen. Vanessa stops laughing, looking at her only son and the beautiful girl who had his whole heart, even if he didn't know it.

"Mother...what are you laughing about?" Robert was surprised that his mother had show up at the hospital to see about his well being. A part of him was pleased that she did show up.

"Oh nothing," She stands up from her seat, walking over. Robert feels something unexpected from his mother. She plants a kiss on his forehead, muttering 'I love you' in German. He looks at his mother with confused red eyes. Vanessa smiles.

She turns her attention to Lilly, "Please keep an eye on him for me?"

"Uh...yes ma'am." Lilly nods. Vanessa leans down, planting a kiss on Lilly's head like a mother to a child. Vanessa leans back, giving Lilly a soft, motherly smile.

"You make him smile. I like you now." She whispers, before winking. Mrs. Jurgen quickly says her goodbyes, leaving the three teens.

Aléa waves goodbye before turning around to see the looks on the twos' faces. Both were very confused. Lilly goes and visits the other boys, who turned out to not be in as bad as shape as Robert. Johnny was currently being nursed by Jasmine, who hadn't left his side since she pepper sprayed the werewolf.

The boys were release soon enough from the hospital to go back to the school. The girls waited on them the whole weekend until Robert demanded that Lilly quit pestering, stating that he was fine. The Dark Bladers never returned, for now to the school. The girls made sure that their men were well protected.

**

* * *

**

November brought on the cold weather, hinting towards winter. The last of the remaining leaves at Gardenia were bare from the trees. Lilly thank to up above that all the classes were indoors, in the nice warm heat. She could remember at her old high school how the heat was on in August and the a/c on in December.

That would be one of things that she wouldn't miss about home was her crappy old school. Most of her old friends had replied to her messages online, emails, and stuff. Things were never the same between them when Lilly decided that she was going to do something with herself.

Most of her old friends had boyfriends, talking about getting married after high school and having kids. It wasn't that she didn't want that for her life. She wanted to wait for that, until she got herself all together.

Lilly stares at the email of a picture of one of her old high school friends holding up her left hand to show off her engagement ring. Riana just happen to walk in to Lilly glaring at her laptop.

"Lilly, what are you doing and who is that girl?"

"I'm glaring, and that's one of my old friends from my old school." Lilly clicks out the picture.

"I saw something shiny, did she get engaged?"

"Yes," Lilly didn't sound at all enthusiastic about her friends new found happiness. Riana sits down next to the blonde.

"You don't sound so happy for her."

"No it's...I am but..." Lilly sighs, "It's a different world over there. I mean, she only known this guy for...two months?" She couldn't recall. Her old friends tedious talks of finding the right guy and everything just got under her skin.

"You do realize that it's about the same here as it is over there."

"How so?" Lilly stares at Riana. There was so much of the world of status, power, and wealth that she did not understand. Riana folds her hands onto her lap.

"Some people get put into a arranged marriage, even to someone that they have never met before. People tried to pair each other to who would make a good match due to their name, status, and wealth. Those girls have a choice. Some are not so lucky."

"I'm sorry, here I am ranting about my silly friends-"

"No, you can rant. Why did you hang out with those girls?" Riana had heard Lilly talk about them but it wasn't much. Lilly had enjoyed her company as well as Jasmine, Aléa, and Channon's a lot more.

"I don't know...I was stupid. They'll always be friends to be but," Lilly wraps an arm around Riana, "I feel closer to you girls here then I do to them over there."

"Aw!" Riana tackles Lilly into a hug, "Glad you think so!"

"Two months, really?"

"He's not all that cute either."

The two roomies erupted into a fit of giggles. "You never show me a picture of your brothers, show me now!" Lilly shows a picture of her whole family. Her father was tall, lean, and blonde hair that showed where Lilly got it from. Her mother was a small petite woman with russet brown waves and bright blue-green eyes.

"You look like your mother...she's beautiful." Riana notice the similarities.

"And those five smirking troublemakers are my brothers," Lilly goes down the list of naming each one, "Jaime, the oldest, he's into skateboarding. He also has this thing about growing his hair out. Kevin, the second boy, he's into basketball. Both boys got my mom's hair and my dad's eyes. Stewart, Stewie for short, he's the crazy one. He wants to be a stunt double one day. Oscar, by the way my dad named him, he's the second to the youngest, he likes to play baseball. And the baby, my sweetheart, is Tommy."

"Aw he's so cute!" The smallest boy had blond hair and pretty sky blue eyes.

"Isn't he? He was the one who told me I should go and get my education in Europe." Lilly chuckles. "He did? I figured he wouldn't want to let you go if he's your 'baby'."

"He said if I was happy going, then he would be too. He's the smart one out of all them. He's the only one that makes good grades." Lilly wanted to hug her little brother so bad. She had every chance to talk to him via webcam, thanks to Jasmine.

"Good for him."

"I miss them...probably why I try to spend a lot of time hanging out with the boys. Now you can tell why I'm such a tomboy. I got five brothers to entertained."

"Figures why you're not such a girly girl."

"If it was just me," Lilly points to her father, "I would be, mostly because he has four older sisters and wanted a girl his whole life."

"Shouldn't it be the opposite way?" Riana sweatdrops.

"Nah, he was the baby. Most of them had moved out before he turn to the age where he discovered girls," Lilly laughs. The two roommates bonded over talking about Riana's family, and then going on to how their dads would handle dating. Four hours later, Lilly looks at the clock, excusing herself to go trained with Jasmine.

Riana watches as the blonde leaves the room.

An idea pops into Riana's head, making her get up and walk out of the dormitory. The person she is looking for is with his teammates and her boyfriend. Oliver looks up, smiling. Riana felt her heart jump. It didn't matter, Oliver had her head in his hands. Something inside told her that he was the one for her.

"Riana," Oliver is already up on his feet, walking over to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Oli," She smiles, touching his cheek, "I'll be with you in a minute. I need to talk to Robert."

That statement made all four heads stare at her oddly. Robert blinks, getting a look from Oliver. He shrugs, as the three other boys leave the room. Riana approaches him, with hands folded neatly. Her big eyes stare at him.

"I need to talk to you about Lilly."

"Lilly? Why? Is something the matter?"

"Besides the fact that you're hopelessly devoted to her," Riana chuckles, "I was talking with her for a bit before she had to go off to trained with Jasmine. I have an idea. I was wondering if you be interested."

"Depends on the idea, Riana."

"Winter Break is coming up. She tells me that Oliver suggested that she stay with him until next semester."

"I know, we're also going to be staying. It wouldn't be wise to let her stay with Jasmine's family-"

"She's homesick."

"I-beg your pardon?" Eyebrow goes up, with him staring at the French girl with confusion. Riana doesn't change her facial expression one bit when she speaks the truth. Lilly wouldn't admit it but she was homesick. Riana could tell by the way she mention her family.

"She's homesick for her family. She won't admit it if you ask her. You have done so much for her. We have done so much for her. Her pride wouldn't admit that she would want to take just a few days to go back to the U.S. and visit with her family. Emails, video, and telephone can only do so much. I want you to discuss it with the boys. I want to see what they think. I'm already going to talk to Aléa and Channon about it, then Jasmine."

"Why did you just tell Oliver? He would have said something to me."

"Because," Riana leans forward, "of how she means so much to you."

Robert was speechless at the French girl's words. Lilly did mean a lot to him, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. It was hard for him to pin down how he truly felt. The though of Lilly seeing her family, with her huge smile made his heart jump. The though of her being happy would make him happy as well.

"I will tell them, thank you Riana."

"Robert, one more thing," Riana stands in the doorway, "Just how much do you care about her?"

Riana could tell by the flushed face, the wide eyes, and the stammering that Lilly had that German by the heart. Riana nods, giggling. With a farewell, she leaves to go find her other friends.

Robert call back in his teammates, and friends discussing about Lilly and her family. The boys all agreed, and assumed that the girls would too. They were going to have Lilly visit her family during Winter Break.

**

* * *

**

"TERAH!"

"ALANI!"

A shockwave sends both beybladers tumbling backwards. The practice battle was a lot rougher then their previous ones. Lilly had been training with Jasmine since Robert and Johnny got caught up in their studies. The only time she could train with Oliver was when he wasn't hanging out with Riana.

"That was great!" Adrenaline was pumping through her whole body, making her feel alive again. Lilly whips blonde strands from her sweaty face, grinning across the dish to Jasmine.

"You're approving ten times the last time we battle."

"Still can't beat you."

"What am I now? Your rival?"

"Only when-" Her cellphone goes off, making Lilly jump, "excuse me." The number was one that she didn't recognize. Her eyes rolled, thinking it was Enrique again who had to buy another phone to replace the one that he broke/lost/etc.

"Hello?"

"Li-Lilly?" A shaken voice of Angelica was on the other line.

"Angelica? Why are you calling?"

"It's...It's..." A sob escapes her.

"Woah," Lilly motions Jasmine to come forward to listen in, "slow down, take a deep breath. Now tell me what's the matter?"

"It's Willow."

A sense of dread hit both girls right in the chest. Lilly about dropped the phone, but her fingers clench it to keep it in place next to her ear.

"What happen?"

"I don't know," Angelica was outside with the ambulance taking her friend to the hospital, "She said she had to take her medicine, so I waited for her outside her dorm. She didn't' come back out so I went it. I found her on the bathroom floor. I didn't know who else to call!"

"We're on our way, just hang tight. Where are you?"

"Just outside the main entrance."

"We'll be right there."

Blue-green eyes meet amber.

"It's Willow...she's-"

"Let's go!" Both girls take off in the direction of where Angelica was with the medics. Lilly nearly took out a paramedic, claiming that the three girls were the only family she had and was responsible for her. It took an hour before the rest of the gang realize what was going on.

Aléa had come, only because she was Willow's roommate and the doctors wanted to ask her some questions. Robert and Johnny came because of Jasmine and Lilly. The two found Lilly in a chair while Jasmine had gone to go talk to Willow's doctor.

Robert kneels down next to Lilly, "what happen?"

"Willow..." Her voice sounded empty, "she collapsed at school. Angelica was the only one with her. The poor girl was in a panic. She called us and..." Her voice left when Jasmine comes back.

Tears were already in her eyes.

"Johnny?" Her voice breaks, rushing into the Scot's arms. Jasmine lets go of the pressure in her chest, sobbing into his shoulder. Johnny rubs her back, holding the sobbing girl in his arms.

Lilly rubs her face, trying not to cry as well.

"Johnny, take Jasmine for a walk. I'll stay with Lilly." Johnny nods, escorting Jasmine down the hallway. Robert takes a seat next to Lilly, who continues to stare at the floor. Her eyes look so empty.

"Angelica is waiting on Willow's parents to get here."

"Lilly?"

"This is the first time that we had to be here for her while she was in the hospital." Lilly rubs her hands, "the first time she collapsed, I thought she was going to die."

"Lilly..." He touches her hair.

"I had no clue what the hell I was doing. I just saw that my teammate needed help and I did it. After that, when I got back to the stadium, I beybladed. I won, I won for her. After the match, I went into my hotel room, lock the door, and bawl like a baby."

Her whole body was shaking badly. Lilly couldn't get warm nor cold. The memories of that day came back to her like a fist to the face. She felt like she needed to cry but nothing came out. It was like she was numb from the neck down. She was in a fog, and couldn't get out.

"Lilly," Robert's voice cuts through the haze. He leans over, picking her up off her seat and putting her on his lap. Lilly turns to ask what he is doing, only to have him wrap his arms around her waist. Robert lifts up her chin, "I'm here for you, if you need me."

The tears came out fast, quick, and unexpected. Lilly uses his shoulder to cry on, not holding back. Robert lets her cry, rubbing her back and using comforting words to reassure her that Willow was going to be okay. It took only fifteen minutes for Lilly to let go, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Don't leave me," she whispers, with arms wrap around his neck. His heart beat against his chest, with those words hitting right at the soft spot. He buries a hand into her hair, with the other still around her waist.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't know what I do if I lost you," Her eyelids felt heavy. She wanted to sleep so bad, to chase away the bad thoughts and feelings. Lilly just wanted to be held. At the moment, Robert's arms were a lot better then the cold, hospital chair.

Robert takes in her words, thinking how he would feel if he lost her. He almost came close to that Halloween night.

Johnny comes back with Jasmine, who had wipe away the rest of her tears.

Johnny glances down at Robert, who just sends him a look. Both boys stay with the girls until the doctor could speak with them all. Willow's parents thank the girls for staying with Willow. The good news was that Willow was going to be fine, but the bad news was that she would have to stay in the hospital for a while.

Lilly and Jasmine give hugs to Willow's parents, and leaving goodbyes to their unconscious friend. Robert and Johnny lead them out of the hospital to find Angelica sitting on a bench.

Her eyes look empty, staring at them.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say, "I'm sorry for ruining your lives. For everything."

"Angelica-" Lilly holds up a hand to silence Jasmine. The dark haired girl stares at Lilly, with one eyebrow raised.

"I forgive you," Lilly sees the surprise in Angelica's eyes, "We need to be civil...for Willow. She needs to get better. I know we never been the best of friends but I am willing to be 'friends' as long as you are. I won't trust you again, especially what you have done to Jasmine. Understand?"

"Y-yes," Angelica looks at Jasmine, "I understand if you don't forgive me."

"Oh I do," Jasmine frowns, "but as Lilly said, I can't trust you anymore but I will be polite for Willow's sake."

"Understood," Angelica now fear the look she was getting from Robert and Johnny. Both boys had step back to give the girls some room to talk. Angelica looks down, knowing that the two would be on their side, no matter what.

Aléa is waiting for them by the limo that had come to pick them up. Aléa wraps her arms around both girls, hugging them. Once they get back to the school, Lilly and Jasmine are envelope into a large hug by Riana, Oliver, and Channon.

"Is she alright?" Enrique asks.

"She's fine. Willow's just going to have to stay in the hospital to get better."

"It might be a while until she can return to school," Jasmine sits down. Channon had let them all come into the school kitchen, with her handing everyone some hot cider.

"It's more important for her to get better then her school work," Lilly leans over, putting her head on Robert's shoulder. She was finding a lot of comfort from his shoulder. It only took minutes until Lilly doze off. Robert moves, picking her up into his arms. Riana pulls out Lilly's key, sticking it into his jacket pocket.

He carries off to her dorm, stepping inside. Robert lays her on the bed. He grabs the blue blanket at the end of her bed, covering her with it. She look so peaceful sleeping. Her eyes were still red and swollen from her cry earlier. He brushes a hand across her cheek, wanting so much to deal with feelings wound up around his heart and mind.

Something holds Robert back, holding him back from leaning down and wanting to kiss the beautiful girl who tries to be so strong for the people she cares for.

The feeling to kiss Lilly on impulse surprises Robert. He stiffly returns his hand from her face, backing away from her.

The feeling was scary yet exciting.

"Sleep well, Lilly." He whispers, leaving her dorm key on the night stand. Robert takes off out of the room, locking the door behind him. His red eyes seemed unfocused, leaning against the door.

His feelings before were just wanting to be around Lilly. Robert never thought he wanted to kiss her.

Just what was going on inside his heart?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**Warning; mature chapter ahead. **

**

* * *

**

Exams were the one thing that every student dreaded at Gardenia Academy before shipping off to vacation for Winter Break. Lilly dreaded it most of all, to a point Aléa and Riana caught her biting her nails a few times.

The first final weeks before break began also felt like time where a lot of students were getting...frisky.

According to Lilly that is.

"What is with all the fluff?" She asks one day, while out getting dinner with Jasmine and Aléa. A lot of the students were paired off it seemed, with students either holding hands or getting caught kissing in the hallways.

"Winter Break, the time where you head off to some cozy vacationing spot with your sweetheart."

"You and Kai going to meet up sometime?" Both Jasmine and Lilly ask before Aléa says anything else. The Spanish girl closes her mouth, blushes, then nods. "Ooo, going to get all cozy with your Russian?" Lilly wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, getting elbow by Aléa.

"Hey!"

"We're just teasing you Aléa," Lilly throws an arm around her shoulders.

Lilly also found that that it wasn't just Aléa that was going to get cozy with her boyfriend. Someone else was already getting cozy. At first Lilly had no idea it was happening, with the thought that her roommate was sneaking her boyfriend in the middle night beyond what she thought Riana wouldn't do. Due to the amount of stress and studying, Lilly wasn't her usual heavy sleeper self at night.

It was two in the morning, Lilly had a small bag under one arm and a pillow in the other. Her blonde hair was frazzled, with blue green eyes that could kill a person within fifty feet of her.

Lilly hated to be woken up to sounds that she did not want to hear from her two, loving wonderful friends. In a quick escape, she grab what she needed for the morning and decided to go bunk with someone. Now if only she could find Alea's dorm in the dark.

"I hate this...it's two in the freakin' morning and...the school looks so damn scary." Lilly whines, wondering why she didn't get a flashlight with her. There was enough light in the hallways so she wouldn't run into anything but it was still making the girl jumpy on her feet.

"I'm tired, stressed, mentally raped for life, and...scared."

"Lilly?" A hand reaches out and touches her shoulder. The blonde lets out a scream like she was being murdered. Lilly staggers away, falling on her butt.

"Lilly...Lilly...Lilly," The voice goes down to a whisper, with a flashlight right in her face.

"Get away from me!" With one swift movement, her elbow goes into the person's face. "Geez...I know it's past curfew but I needed to leave my room...um...I can't sleep?"

A gasps escapes her mouth, seeing who the hall monitor was at this time at night. There was no amount of apologizing that Lilly could do. Robert held his hand to his nose, covering what appear to be blood.

"Oh...I am so sorry..." Lilly reaches to help him.

"I'm sorry that I scared you."

"You're...I busted your nose." She winces, "you got a first aid kit in your dorm room?" Robert nods, with Lilly grabbing her things. It was a sight to see, with him holding his bloody nose and her looking like she just rolled out of bed.

Once they creep into the dorm room, Lilly sits her stuff on Oliver's empty bed. "What were you doing out so late?" His voice sounded funny, due to him trying to hold his nose.

"Oliver...Riana...do the math." Lilly finds the first aid kit, "bathroom. I need the sink so you don't have blood all over the room."

Robert does as he is told. The bathroom was a comfortable one for two guys, but it was awkward when it was him and Lilly. Lilly had put her hair up out of her face. "Alright, before anything..." She leans him over the sink, "you might need to take off your shirt

"You want me to do what?" As he leans over the sink, his face turns red at the words she spoke. He feels his face warm, feeling awkward now.

"I..." She blushes, "Just...unless...I'm shutting up now."

"No, you're right." Robert notice that his shirt was covered in blood. It wasn't enough to cause a scene if found but it was ruin. "I am so sorry, again," Lilly winces, with him trying to rinse the excess blood from his hands.

"No, it was defiantly my fault for not saying it was me. I didn't mean to scare you." He goes to unbutton his shirt.

"Uh..." Lilly was turning red as the water in the sink. She quickly turns her back to him, fiddling with bandages in the first aid kit. Her whole face was now blood red, with her knowing that this would be the first time seeing Robert shirtless.

"Gawd, I am so stupid..." She squeaks, finally finding the nose bandages.

"You are not stupid." She quickly hands him a nose bandage without turning around. Robert blinks, staring at the out stretch hand holding the bandage.

"Are you uncomfortable right now, Lilly?"

"N-no..." She lies.

"Then," He turns his head so he could see Lilly's face. It was about as red as the blood that had come out of his nose. He hadn't thought to make her uncomfortable. Well, he thought about it. But his nose bleeding concerned him more.

"I'm not completely undress." He speaks, setting down his shirt. Robert wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable. His thoughts and feelings were getting all screwed up due to Lilly having giving him a elbow to the nose.

"Robert. Just. Shut. Up." Lilly turns around, blushing and stammering. She blinks, taking in how he really look. He wore one of those tank undershirts so his chest wasn't completely bare. Her eyes take everything in. She saw that he had some muscles, more noticeable on his arms, chest, and going down to his torso.

"Uh...wow...so...you work out?" Lilly mentally slaps herself for saying those words.

Robert blinks, staring at her funny.

"Eh! I mean...uh...bandages...right." Lilly coughs, realizing that she was still holding the bandage. She hands it to him, trying to think of a way to escape. But the bathroom seem smaller with the two of them in it. Lilly had to get out, her blood pressure was rising and...

"Lilly?" Robert was placing the bandage on. She lets out a giggle, noticing how ridiculous he look with it on.

"Here...let me," She steps up to him, adjusting the bandage. The entire scene was one awkward one, but if someone would have look at it from neither teen's point of view, the scene would be sweet. Lilly adjusts the bandage, "there...all better now."

"So Oliver and-"

"Yes!" Lilly exclaims, walking out of the bathroom, "I was on my way to Alea's dorm room."

"Let me see if I can get a hold of her. Let's hope she's forgiving in the morning." Robert goes to grab his cellphone. He tries Alea's number but ends up with voice mail. He sighs, turning around.

"Call her again in the next minute, she'll probably-" Robert finds Lilly had fallen asleep on Oliver's bed. The poor thing was exhausted, and had fallen asleep upon impact of hitting the pillow. Robert moves to wake her up, to tell her where she was sleeping. But her angelic face stops him.

She look so calm and happy that it would be ashamed to wake her up. Robert lets her sleep, leaving a message for Riana on her phone to let her know where her roommate was. He soon found himself falling asleep himself, dreaming of the beautiful girl sleeping across the room from him.

In the morning, Lilly woke up groggily to the sound of an alarm. She let out a groan, throwing a pillow over her head. She did not want to get up today. Last night was one of the most embarrassing nights that she had to put up with. Lilly just hope that Robert wasn't completely angry with her for punching him in the nose.

A moment passes when Lilly sits up in bed.

"Wait a minute..." She takes a look around, "this isn't my dorm..."

Lilly takes a second to recall everything that had happen last night. Her whole face recalls the events, and thus makes up the answer to the question in her head.

"Oh crap..." Lilly groans, not knowing what to do in this situation. She was never going to hear the end of it from anybody, especially Aléa. The things the Spanish girl was going to taunt her about. How was she supposed to get ready for school without Robert being in the room. Nevermind that it was the dorm that _he _shared with Oliver.

Lilly looks up, ready for Robert to walk in a minute when she spots a note on the nightstand.

"_Lilly, I'm already gone to my first class. I notify Oliver about what happen last night. You should be fine about getting ready for class,_" Lilly reads out loud. She carefully sticks the note in her pocket once she gets ready for class. She grabbed an apple on her way to her first morning class. By the time lunch roll around, Lilly was on a mission.

The French blader and his lovely girlfriend were cuddling in the corner of the one of tables.

"Oh Oliver, we need to talk about last night." A growl interrupts them, with Oliver shrinking away in fear of Lilly's stare.

"Lilly, good after-" Riana doesn't finish her statement.

"What were you two thinking?" Lilly whispers, staring at them, "I don't mind that you two have a very healthy relationship but it's not healthy when someone else in the room can't sleep due to...various noises." She blushes.

Oliver makes a 'o' with his mouth with Riana giggling, blushing.

"Well, we've been doing it for a while. It's the first time that you have woken up to...um...us."

"What?" Lilly falls over, "what do you...you mean you two been...while I've been sleeping...so that...oh my gawd!"

The couple sweatdrops at Lilly making faces across the table. The blonde sits up, groaning. The whole time that Oliver and Riana were going steady was that they were having sex underneath her own nose and she didn't even know it. She wonders if any of the other girls knew about it. Hell, if the boys knew besides Robert.

"Please tell me you are using protection," Lilly mumbles, "the way you two were at it last night, and probably nights before that, there should be little Olivers running around."

"Of course we do, we're not stupid." Riana speaks up.

"I thought you were the innocent one," Lilly groans.

"No, that would probably be Jasmine," Riana speaks. Oliver had not spoken a word since Riana was doing all of the talking.

"Yeah, and me," Lilly blushes, "I never done it either."

The look she gets from both her friends makes her very uncomfortable, "don't look at me with that tone of voice."

"You? Really?" Oliver blinks, "I am surprise. I thought for sure you-"

"Oliver...you are on thin ice right now with me. Remember, it was two in the morning." Lilly growls, "and we got exams coming up so could you two possible hold off until we go on Winter Break? Please? Or at least tell me ahead of time so I can go bunk with Aléa at a reasonable hour."

"Alright, we will. Promise." Oliver tries to get Lilly to smile at him but nothing was going to make Lilly smile unless it was a good night's sleep.

"Was Aléa mad that you woke her up so late at night?" Riana asks Lilly, knowing the girl had left this morning with a note saying she was going to bunk with said Spanish girl. Lilly opens her mouth, blushes, and closes her mouth. Riana blinks, looking confuse. A smirk from Oliver states that something else happened last night.

"Actually she bunk in my bed last night."

"Oh that's not so..." Riana starts putting the pieces together, "wait...so that means...you bunk with Robert?"

"I had no other choice," Lilly was all but hiding under the table, "also I punch him in the nose last night when I was off to find Alea's dorm room in the dark. He scared me and I elbow him. There was blood."

"What a turn off."

"Riana, you are not helping!"

"It wasn't so bad. Robert told me that she had sat down one second, and the next she was out like a light. Too bad it was in my bed instead of-"

"Oliver, I swear if you said one more word, I'm going to-"

"Is everything alright?" Said boy was standing behind Lilly as she was about to pounce over the table to choke Oliver. Lilly turns around slowly, "Ye-s...everything is just fine."

"So Robert, how was your new roommate last night?" Riana asks. Oliver fears for Riana's life with both friends glaring. Lilly at the moment fell under the table, hiding her embarrassment with Robert just standing there.

"What? What did I say?" Riana gets drag off by Oliver.

"So how many times must I apologize for making last night living hell for you?" Lilly gets up from under the table, regaining her dignity back.

"You didn't," Robert puts down his tray, "I should be asking if you got some sleep last night?"

"A little," Lilly sighs, "but I told them to...behave. At least until exams are over. I've been stressing out so much over them that I haven't been getting enough sleep."

"You are bunking with Aléa until further notice," Robert announces, "you need your sleep Lilly. You can't do this to yourself." The look of worry was etch all over his face. Those red eyes stare down into her blue green. Lilly was surprise by the way he was taking charge, out of worry.

"I'll be-"

"Lilly, you won't loose your scholarship. Don't hurt yourself just because you feel like you owe me." His voice was soft when he said the words.

"But...I don't want all your hard work go to-"

"It won't," He puts his hands on her arms, "you've done so much for yourself. Lilly, don't turn into me. Don't make yourself miserable. You are so much better when you're happy."

"Better?"

"I like it when you're happy," He whispers.

Lilly couldn't speak anymore when Robert said those words. She blushes, nodding. Robert takes it that she understood. Thankfully, the rest of the student body didn't hear about what happen last night. When some of Robert's fellow teammates off of the soccer team asked about his nose, he gave some lame excuse about running into a wall last night.

"Lilly," Jasmine finally found her friend in one of the libraries with Robert, who decided to help her study so she wouldn't overexert herself, "I heard news from the hospital. Willow is going to be fine. Doctor says she making improvements."

"That's good, I go visit her now but-"

"She said to study, and that she hopes you wouldn't worry so much." Jasmine smiles, "the hospital is taking very good care of her. I told her we stop by when Winter Break starts. She sounds a lot better."

"That's good."

Jasmine turns to Robert, doing a double take.

"What happen to your nose?"

"I-uh ran into a wall."

"Okay, that's a total lie. Because Johnny couldn't stop laughing this morning, saying that a girl punch you last night." Jasmine puts her hands on her hips, staring at him.

"I did it," Lilly wouldn't be able to hide it forever, "when I was out to go to Alea's dorm."

"And why were you out last night?"

"Because Riana and Oliver were having sex."

"Oh is that-WHAT?"

"You didn't know either? Wow, I'm not a complete moron," Lilly laughs at Jasmine's embarrassed expression. Robert felt embarrass about the entire thing, only because he made Lilly feel very uncomfortable last night. Lilly fills Jasmine in on what happen, including skipping on the details of her seeing Robert shirtless. She figured she tell those details when Aléa finally gets a hold of her.

She fear what would happen if Aléa found out the truth.

It turns out that Aléa knew the whole time, making Jasmine and Lilly sulk. The Spanish girl teases Lilly about spending the night in a boy's dorm room, with making snarky comments only for her ears only.

"So..." Aléa pokes at Lilly later that night when she arrived with a couple bags pack for a few nights, "how much did you see?"

"Not a whole lot and quit poking me!" Lilly smacks Alea's hand away.

"You know, he's not weak. He trains just as much as the other boys. He has to, for he is one of Europe's top bladers. And he plays soccer and consistently training fencing and-"

"Aléa, I get it."

"So...you like?"

"What is that suppose to-" Lilly stops, "If I tell you something remotely satisfying, will you leave me alone about it?"

"No, I want the truth," Aléa flops onto her stomach, with feet kicking the air, "I want to know what you thought when Robert took off his shirt."

"You're going to kill me."

"No I won't," Aléa cocks her head to the side, "I already like ya and I know you like him. C'mon, tell me. I'll feel better knowing that you have hormones in that head of yours."

"Yes...I..." Lilly gulps, blushing to her hair roots.

"You...?" One eyebrow is raise with butterscotch eyes waiting in earnest, "You want?"

"You have no idea," She squeaks, "Oh gawd, I sound like some hormonal teenager."

"That's because you are one," Aléa chuckles evilly, "You wanted to jump him, huh?"

"If I wasn't so embarrass, I would have drool everywhere. He's not that bad looking. I mean...crap, what am I saying?" Lilly groans, falling back onto the bed. She covers her face with her hands.

"I'm not sure but you have hormones, and you're physically attracted to him. Which is great because I was starting to worry that you only like him for personality only."

Lilly looks back at Aléa, blinking.

"What? Hey, if everything goes well, I'll make sure to leave you two alone this Winter Break. Oooh, no, leave you two alone for Spring Break. I got a spare room that you-"

"How is that you can talk about my sex life when you haven't mention Oliver and Riana's?"

"That's because they're French. It's normal for them. Not for you," Aléa chuckles, smirking, "so you're a virgin, huh?"

"Okay! That's it! Virgin going to take you down!" Lilly proceeds to hop up, armed with a pillow. She tackles Aléa, smacking her with all her might with the pillow was her weapon. Aléa comes back with another. Before long, there are feathers everywhere with the two girls lying on the floor laughing.

"You realize that I was just kidding," Aléa looks up at Lilly, "It's okay to wait but...sometimes experience is necessary."

"I'm picky," Lilly chews on her lip, "and...it's not the emotional thing. It's...I don't know."

"Well, how's this? Once you know, you know, okay? I don't want you to miss out." Aléa winks at her.

"You and Kai, huh?"

"Oh baby, you have no idea." The two fall over again with laughter, talking until the two had fallen asleep. That night, Lilly had no problem getting a good night's rest with wonderful dreams floating around in her head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**

* * *

**

"I'M FREE!"

Jasmine and Aléa sweatdrop at Lilly rushing out of the school carrying all of her bags with her towards the SUV. The boys would have help her with them but the blonde seem to have everything under control. Winter was here, with faint flurries falling over the school grounds.

Lilly had returned to her old self once final exams were over and grades were posted. It made everyone happy to see their energetic blonde back to being energetic instead of spazzing out and hiding in random places to study. Aléa and Robert all but had to force her to take a break.

"So where are we off to?" Lilly jumps in the back with Jasmine and Aléa on either side. Robert was driving, with Johnny in the passenger seat. Enrique was in the back with Channon, who was invited to come along with them. Aléa made sure that Channon had a passport before they set off on their trip.

They were told that Riana and Oliver would met them later.

"Actually, we thought we treat you to some place out of Europe for the first week," Aléa smiles at her.

"Really?" Lilly starts to wonder where exactly.

"Don't worry, I think you're going to like where we're going."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"No, we have to keep it a surprise," Johnny winks at her from the front. Lilly sits back, enjoying the ride to the airport. They unload, checking in and everything before loading onto a private jet.

Lilly sits with Jasmine, Johnny, Enrique, and Channon playing a card game while Aléa, Johnny, and Robert sit and chat on the other side.

"Does she have any idea where we're actually going?" Robert whispers to Aléa. Aléa watches the blonde, who was completely oblivious to the surprise the Majestics and her friends were going to give her.

"No, not a clue. Even though we've been planning this since last month," Aléa chuckles, turning her butterscotch eyes on Robert, "this a sweet thing that you are doing for her."

"Riana suggest it, I simply went along with the idea," Robert tugs at the collar of his shirt.

"Uh huh," she smiles.

The private jet touch downs into a exclusive airport. They all pile into another SUV. Snow covered the landscape, with Lilly not recognizing much at the moment. Her blue green gaze turns to the guys.

"So are you going to tell me where we're are, now?"

Jasmine turns her around so Lilly wouldn't see the American flag flying. By the time they got out onto the highway and traveling, Lilly starts to recognize a bit. Her eyes turn to both Jasmine and Aléa who were giving orders to keep the blonde in the dark until further notice.

Nobody was going to tell her anything.

"Should I be scare?" She leans forward, touching Robert's shoulder.

"No," He looks at her from the rearview mirror, "I think you'll be thrilled when we get there."

They reach a small suburbia town, with houses drawing attention to Lilly's memory. She was from a small suburbia town that was miles from the big city of New York. They reach a well paved winding driveway that lead up a hill deep in a forest. A house that resembled a sky lodge with large windows that over look the small town comes into view. It was two stories, with three stories counting the odd looking tower rising above the top most part of the house.

Her jaw drops when she realizes just where they were.

Her eyes meet Robert's again.

"Oh you didn't...I..." Tears form in her eyes. Her eyes look over at Johnny then back at the four behind her. They were all smiling at her.

"You're welcome," Robert watches as they pull over to a small garage. Lilly climbs over Jasmine, unlocking the door and jumping out before Robert could stop the vehicle. The blonde's boots hit the small powder of snow that was lying all over the ground.

The large front door is open by a woman with russet brown hair. Five male children all come out of running.

The smallest is the first to get to Lilly.

"Sissy!" Tommy rushes into his sister's arms. Lilly drops to the snow on her knees, hugging him. She pushes his blond hair out of his face, smiling at him.

"Hey sweetheart," Lilly hugs him until she is tackled by the other four. She lets out a war cry before laughing as she is dog piled into the snow. Her friends all get out of the car to watch.

When her brothers finally let up to let their sister get out of the snow, her mother rushes out wrapping her arms around her first born.

"Hey baby," Mrs. Andersen envelopes Lilly into a hug, "I've miss you."

"I've miss you too, Mom." Lilly hugs her back, just taking in the moment. She breathes in the scent of her mother, a mixture of water and mint. Lilly hadn't realize how much she had miss her family while away at school. The gang watches from afar, taking in the moment of their friend smiling and hugging her family.

"This was defiantly a good idea," Jasmine looks out of the corner of her eye to Robert was standing there silently the whole time he was watching. Red eyes followed the bouncing, happy blonde who gets tackled again by her brothers. The two oldest had their mother's hair while the other three were all blonde as their sister. The whole family look almost picture perfect, minus Mr. Andersen.

"Rob...you got that goofy look on your face," Aléa teases, with the rest chuckling at him.

"What? I do not," He cross his arms across his chest.

"Do too...you're so smitten."

"Hey!" Lilly shouts causing the group to all stare at her, "quit looking like a bunch of monkeys. Let me introduce you to my family."

"Lilly, you shouldn't call your friends monkeys," Mrs. Andersen leads everyone inside the house. It really did feel like a ski lodge only it was much cozier as a family home with misc. toys and junk place here and there. The house was defiantly lived in.

"Alright you five, sit down and pay attention," Lilly turns into big sister right on the spot, "Now I'm only going say this once!"

"Say what once?" Stewie asks, causing laughter from the rest of them.

"Ha ha, funny," Lilly smiles, "Okay, first we have-

"PRINCESS!" The second to the youngest, Oscar didn't have a chance to sit down because he saw Jasmine. The blonde hair Little Leaguer runs up to Jasmine, wrapping his arms around her legs. A big toothy grin is all over his face.

"Hey there Oscar," Jasmine picks him up, "How is my prince?"

"I'm good," He turns serious for a moment, "did Angel-icka make you cry? Lilly told us all about it. I told her that I would give you a big hug when you came to visit."

"Aw," Jasmine turns to mush, "yes she did but I had to be the bigger person and forgave her, even though Lilly really wanted to punch her in the face."

"Almost...but I didn't." Lilly smiles at Robert a second.

"Sissy would," Oscar wraps his arms around her neck, "hugs to make you feel better, Princess."

"Why does he keep calling her that?" Johnny was all but twitching over the adorable eight year old hugging up on Jasmine. The dark haired was smiling, laughing as the other boys all gave her hugs too. Lilly had to push Jaime away so the now teenager wouldn't pull a move on her best friend.

"Because when I first introduce Jasmine to the family, they all said she was that princess from Aladdin." Lilly has Tommy hanging off of her arm, with her laughing.

"Yeah it stuck ever since," Jasmine places a kiss on Oscar's cheek before setting him down.

Johnny was getting jealous...over a kid who got a kiss from Jasmine. Aléa smacks him on the back of the head so no one would see it.

"Alright, next in the princess line," She gets a laugh from Channon and a snort from  
Aléa, "is Aléa Carmen, she's the 'big sister' of the Majestics and Channon Raefield, the Apple Girl."

"Why do they call you 'Apple Girl'?" Stewie asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Because I like apples," She smiles, "and I live on a apple farm. Also I work at the school with my granny in the kitchen. I help make all the yummy food for the students."

"Apple farm? Cool! Hey Mom, we should go to Europe and go see Channon's apple farm and visit with her granny!" Stewie immediately pick Channon as his favorite, hugging her. Channon pats his head, smiling.

Enrique was now in the same position as Johnny, pouting over the fact that a kid was giving her more love then he could. If he could ever get her attention on that subject.

"We'll see Stewie," Mrs. Andersen laughs, with her middle boy child jumping all over the place after he gets done hugging Channon.

"And saving the best for last, the Majestics. Robert Jurgen, Johnny McGregor, and Ernrique Giancarlo. Oliver Polanski and his girlfriend, Riana Creed should be here soon. She's also my roommate. You guys seen her when I call you all via webcam."

"Yeah, she's hot!" Jaime mysteriously gets smack by his mother. Robert and Johnny blinks, wondering how the woman did it without anyone seeing her arm move.

"Oh dear, Jamie found his hormones." Lilly rolls her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you all, thank you all for bringing my baby girl back for the break," Mrs. Andersen wraps her arms around Lilly, who just laughs at her mother being clingy, "It's nice for you all of you to do this."

"Actually, it was Robert's idea." Aléa blurts out, grinning.

"Really?" Blue-green eyes stare at him, with one dark eyebrow raised. Lilly suddenly has the urge to leave her mother's side but Mrs. Andersen's grip is like a vice. She would have to have a good grip like that with five boys in the house.

"Uh..." Robert coughs, "Yes ma'am."

"Boys, why don't you go show your sister's friends around the house." Mrs. Andersen continues to just stare at Robert. He suddenly felt uncomfortable when the boys all lead his friends and the girls away.

"So...was it also your idea that you help Lil get her scholarship back?" Lilly opens her mouth only to have Mrs. Andersen raise a hand to quiet her daughter. Lilly tries to study her mother's expression, wondering what she was thinking at the moment.

"I..."

"Answer me honestly, young man."

"Yes, I did help Lilly get back her scholarship after Angelica threaten to have her kick out of school," The words just flow out of his mouth, both fear and concern banging in his thoughts.

Mrs. Andersen stares at Robert, not even looking at her daughter. Lilly looks down at the floor, with one hand on the back of a chair. She was afraid this day would come, wondering what her mother would think of Robert's kindness towards her.

"Alright," Mrs. Andersen leans over, pressing a kiss to Lilly's cheek, "go check on your brothers. Make sure they haven't terrorize your friends."

"Yes ma'am," Lilly gives Robert a look before leaving, to which she quicken her pace when she hear a variety of loud noises coming from upstairs. Mrs. Andersen watches before turning her attention back on Robert.

He gulps.

He was alone with the mother bear of the Andersen family.

Those same blue green eyes that Lilly inherited were drilling right into his soul.

"What is your reason for showing so much kindness to my daughter?"

"I...beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," She sits down, with flashing beautiful eyes and dark hair, making Robert pray for his life. His whole body was shaken. He had met worse with his father, but he was sure that even his own father would shake under the mother hen gaze of Lilly's mother.

Mrs. Andersen watches the German look absolutely terrified of the question, with his whole body shaking, gulping, and sweating of the forehead.

"Uh...it...was...expected of me...as the head of the student body."

"Bullshit," the word came out calm and cold, with Robert flinching how one word hit him like a slap to the face.

"Mrs. Andersen...I..."

"She's not a charity case, mind you. She's a young woman with her own head on her shoulders."

"I...I didn't do it because I thought she is a charity case. I know where you are coming from. Lilly can take care of herself."

"Then why are you being so sweet to her? I want to know a honest answer, Jurgen. And I like it now. I don't want my baby being used by some stuck up, spoiled brat of German aristocracy."

Wow, Mrs. Andersen didn't miss a beat on that one. Robert was now completely out of ideas on how to dodge about the subject of him actually having some feelings for her daughter. And that Mrs. Andersen would actually think that he would used Lilly like...

"I would never use her," His polite tone drops for just a few seconds, "I would never ever think of hurting her like that."

"Then why?"

"Why do you care?" Not the best thing to say, with blue green flashing at him.

"Because I am her mother, I know what is best for her, and I know what its like to be put down because you're not consider 'good' enough. Luckily, my husband was the exception on that one but," She points a finger at him, "you...I don't know other then you make Lilly happy. For some damn reason, she has not only befriended your teammates but you as well."

Robert felt all dignity swallow by some deep dark hole for now he was about to beg on his knees for mercy from the same wonderful person who shared the same beautiful eyes as Lilly.

He just prayed that it would be swift.

"Sweetheart," A tall, handsome older man with short blond hair and silver blue eyes walks in, dress in a long sleeve shirt, vest, and raggy jeans, looking kinda dusty from a construction site walks in on his wife all but ripping apart some violet haired teenager who looked to bend on both knees and beg.

"Darling?" His Swedish accent comes out, catching the attention of both Mrs. Andersen and Robert.

"Hi honey," Mrs. Andersen leans away from Robert, blinking at her husband, "how was work? Oh, Lilly is home. She's probably upstairs rescuing her friends from the boys."

Mr. Andersen just stares from his wife to Robert. The Swede was quick, pulling out a chair and letting the German sit in it.

"Darling, what have I told you about scaring away Lilly's guy friends?" Mr. Andersen checks Robert's pulse, "I'm surprise the poor guy hasn't had a heart attack yet."

"I..."

"Darling," Mr. Andersen reaches down and presses a kiss on his wife's forehead, "I love you but you are very scary when you are overprotective."

"So are you," She pouts.

Robert finally lets out the breath he has been holding, "Hello Mr. Andersen."

"Ah Robert...nice to finally meet you. I think I saw your two friends, Oliver and Riana on their way. My construction site is just a little ways from the airport as I saw them getting out of a plane. Good thing the weather has clear up, or else you all would stuck here for a while. I'm guessing Johnny and Enrique are upstairs, I better go save them from my sons. They are terrors but they are my terrors."

So that's where Lilly gets it from.

She gets her sweetness from her Swedish father.

"Lilly also brought Jasmine and her new friends, A-

"Aléa Carmen, from Spain, and Channon, with a C not a S, the one with the apple farm, yes I know. I always memorize what my daughter has told me," Mr. Andersen gives his wife a deep, passionate kiss, "be kind to the German until I return. I have no need to go out and get my shovel. The ground is frozen."

"Yes dear," She watches her husband go up the stairs.

Mr. Andersen takes the stairs two at time, due to his father-in-law building the steps for short people. He heads up to the second floor, looking around before hearing noises coming from the stairwell that ran up to Lilly's room.

"But why do we have to stay in there?" Enrique points to the small building connect to the main house from out one of the windows.

"Because Andersen rules, boys sleepover in the playhouse. Girls stay with me in my room and-DADDY!' Lilly interrupts, making Enrique hold his ears due to the high pitch that Lilly's voice reached.

"Lillyflower," Mr. Andersen picks his daughter up into a hug, twirling her around.

"I missed you," She gives her dad a kiss on the cheek, "You just got off of work."

"Yes I'm dirty and I got it all over your clothes." He puts down his daughter.

"That's alright. I miss getting my clothes dirty by you," Lilly hugs her father by the waist. Both Aléa and Channon eyeball Lilly's father. There was no way the lanky, tall blonde with handsome blue eyes was Lilly's father.

"Hello Jasmine," Mr. Andersen gives the dark hair girl a hug as well, getting lift off her feet. She gets set back down, having the air knock of her.

"Hello again, Mr. Andersen."

"You must be Aléa and Channon. It's nice to finally meet you. Lilly told me all about you," He gives them a brilliant smile, making Aléa almost fall over. Jasmine nudges her, quietly reminding her that Aléa had a thing for Russians, not Swedes.

"Nice to meet you," Channon gets hug then Aléa. Channon just laughs, blowing the hair out of her face while Aléa wonders if any of her ribs got cracked. She stars at the lanky guy and wonders how he could be so strong.

"You two must Robert's friends and fellow teammates. I am Lilly's father. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Both answered, just blinking how the scene changes from Mrs. Andersen who was very Mother Bear to Mr. Andersen who was very polite and sweet.

"Though I afraid to say that your captain is left speechless. It seems like my wife has nearly given the poor young man a heart attack." Mr. Andersen just sees Lilly stomp down the stairs.

"Uh oh..." Mr. Andersen, "I should go make sure nobody dies. Jasmine...why don't you help the boys to the playhouse. I'll go make sure Lilly doesn't try to kill her mother," Mr. Andersen follows after his daughter. What surprise them both is the scene of Mrs. Andersen and Robert playing chess.

"Now wait a minute..." Lilly looks confuse.

"Wasn't he just about to pass out a second ago?" Mr. Andersen stares at his wife.

"I con him into it. Lilly, you didn't tell me you beat the chess champion at school. Congratulations, I'm so proud of you sweetie," Mrs. Andersen makes her move, "check mate! Ha! I win!"

Robert hangs his head, knowing he wasn't going to win ever with Lilly's mother around. Riana and Oliver finally show up, with Riana get a huge hug from Mr. Andersen. Oliver gets a hand shake, saying how beautiful his girlfriend was before Mrs. Andersen drags her Swede husband away by the ear to help cook dinner.

Oliver manages to slightly win Mrs. Andersen over, with both the Frenchman and the Swede in the same kitchen together.

"They're bonding..." Riana coos.

"Uh no..." Lilly laughs.

"You are fantastic! My mother has been to one of your restaurants. Absolutely delightful," Mr. Andersen laughs.

"Your mother?" All of Lilly's friends turn to attention, including Jasmine.

"Why yes, my mother loves to visit Paris. Since my father died, she has more time to travel and see many places."

"Since when can your mother afford to go to one of Oliver's family..." Alea's voice trails off. Every single one of them stares at Mr. Andersen then at Lilly then back at Mr. Andersen.

"Wait...isn't there a very high status family by the last name of Andersen?" Channon asks, thinking it over.

"Yes there is. The Andersen's own one of the largest construction companies in Europe. The BBA has a exclusive contract them, co-building any new stadiums through the..." Robert stops talking, with his mouth just hanging open.

"Wait...you're...you're...Soren...Soren Andersen, the former heir to Andersen Corporation?" Every single rich kid just oogles at Mr. Andersen, who was standing in the kitchen wearing a apron and giving them an odd stare.

"Yes...that's my name...and yes, former." He gives a look that resembled a pout.

"So...what happen? Why were you disowned by your own father?" Enrique just had to ask that question.

Soren points to his wife, "that would be me falling in love with a American contractor's daughter who was with her father on a business trip, the lovely Heather Summers."

"Oh..." Everyone gets really quiet, with Mrs. Andersen aka Heather waves from the bar in the kitchen.

"Yes, and us having a whirlwind-Romeo meets Juliet-Cinderella twisted kinda love story that takes place in Sweden," Soren leans over the counter, sighing, "and I don't regret it."

"You stalked me. I told you 'no' at least a dozen times and a dozen times more after that," Heather takes the ladle out of his hand, smacking him with it.

"Yes but you soon fell in love with me, and we got our tiny wedding."

"Only after our beautiful baby girl was born," Heather smiles at Lilly, stroking her daughter's hair. That would always be the best thing she had from her experience in Sweden was when her first baby came into the world.

"Wait...you're a love child?"

Everyone is already staring at Lilly but the one who speaks is Riana. The French girl's eyes water up, smiling, "That is so romantic! Beautiful! Wonderful!"

"Well that's a first reaction we had in a long time," Soren hugs Lilly, who is smiling at her roommate.

Her female friends gather around her, asking questions for Soren as well as Heather. The boys were also curious in a sense. That's when they hear a backdoor slam shut.

"Jazz...I forgot she..." Lilly frowns, taking off after her. Johnny follows after Lilly, with Soren getting up to followed the three teens.

"I'll be right back," He walks out the door, walking through the snow to find Jasmine curled up on a bench with Lilly standing with her. Johnny had beat Lilly to Jasmine, wrapping his arms around her.

"Princess?" Soren kneels down so he could get a better look at Jasmine's face, "it's alright."

"No it's not! My stepmother hates me! My father ignores me! And my real mother...is nowhere in my life! So how can you tell me that it's alright?" Jasmine sobs, throwing herself back into Johnny's chest.

"Well if it wasn't, you wouldn't be here and you wouldn't have your wonderful friends. Two of which are with you right now, comforting you."

Jasmine sniffles, glancing up at Johnny under her dark lashes. The Scot softly smiles at her, with Lilly sitting down on the other side of her, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"See? You were not abandon by the people who love you. The people who love you are right there," Soren puts a fatherly hand on top of Jasmine's head.

"I'm a forbidden love child...one that...almost ruin the lives of both my parents. I never saw my mother again when I was seven...she left me in the care of my father and his wife, my stepmother...who...home hasn't been home lately."

"Your home has not been 'home' for a long time," Soren covers her hands, "I know what its like to have a parent not approve of you no matter how hard you try. Why do you think I was willing to take that chance to be with Heather? Because I rather be with someone who loves me rather then someone who doesn't. I know my father never really loved me. My mother did and so did my sisters. But that was okay. Because he taught me that I could be a better person then he was. That's what you should learn from that monster of a stepmother. You have to be the better person, no matter what."

"I see..." Jasmine continues to get comforted on all sides of her.

"There...feel better?"

"Still feel like I'll never be good enough for anyone."

"You are precious, Jasmine. You will always be good enough. No one could be good enough for you unless they make you happy and they love you in return." Soren pokes her in the nose, "and you are...if not, there wouldn't be so many faces pressed up against the window wondering if you're alright."

"Aléa is going to mother me..." Jasmine mumbles, with Lilly laughing.

Johnny continues to hug Jasmine, kissing the top of her head, "we're here for you, Jasmine...just...let us in. You can trust us. We won't hurt you like Angelica did."

"Johnny..." Tears were starting to come back.

"Oh you just had to make her cry," Lilly teases, with the Scot scoping up the British girl into his arms. Jasmine looks up at the sky. Snowflakes were just starting to fall. The house, and the forest surrounding it and the snow made it look so mystical. Lilly looks up, smiling as snow settles onto her hair.

That was the one thing she miss about home, especially during the winter.

Jasmine just in awe, now realizing Lilly would say her home was a beautiful winter palace during the cold season.

"Wow...it's...so beautiful here." Snow settles into her dark hair, with amber eyes staring up at the snow cloud covered sky.

"It's snowing again!" The boys all run out, bundled up more to dance around in the snow. The others all come out to enjoy it. A snowball fight is started when Stewie throws a nice size snowball at Enrique, which half of it went down its back. It was Europeans vs. Americans in this battle.

Jasmine watches the fight with Johnny, who was still holding her in his arms.

"Shouldn't be trying to help your friends not get murder out there?" A giant snowball made by Jamie hits Robert right in the nose, momentarily blinding the German before he gets tackled by Kevin and Lilly.

"Yeah," Johnny puts her down on her feet, "but I want to watch the snow fall with you."

"Jonathan, you've been so kind to me...thank you...for being a good friend. For not wanting to abandoning me."

"Why would I? Nothing is going to change my mind about you," He brushes some snow from her eyelashes.

"N-nothing?" Amber eyes study the lavender, looking for answers.

"Nothing," Johnny wraps his gloved hands around hers, trying to keep her warm in the snow. She looked so beautiful with the snow landing in her hair, against a winter wonderland with large amber eyes staring up at him before smiling.

She looked even more beautiful when she smiled.

"Jasmine?" Johnny gulps, now figuring out the warm, fuzzy feelings he would get when he was around her. It just hit him, right now as to why he cared so much about the Brit.

"Yes?"

He glances up before looking back down, "ever been kiss in the snow?"

"Excuse me" Eyebrow goes up, making a cute funny face which makes him chuckle.

"Ever been kiss in the snow?"

"No...why?"

He gave her the reason why. Johnny leans in quickly, kissing her softly. Lips met lips, with Jasmine blushing. Her body temperature rose to that it could have melted the snow under her feet. It was a small kiss but noticeable enough from the snowball warriors who had pause to watch the two.

Johnny pulls away, "happy?"

"Y-yes..." She tries to hide the small giggle that was bubbling up inside her.

A snowball hits Johnny right on the side of the face, scaring the poor Scot. Angry eyes turn to who the culprit was. Oscar stands there, grinning, holding another snowball.

"Kissy kissy kissy!" He mocks Johnny who takes after the boy, picking up snow as he chases after him.

"Johnny! Try not to kill my brother!" Lilly laughs. She continues to laugh as Aléa, Enrique, and Channon try to rescue poor Oscar with Stewie, Kevin, and Jaime helping out their little brother.

Blue-green eyes meet red.

The two teens smile at each other.

"Thank you," Lilly looks up at Robert who gives her a slow smile.

"You're welcome," He stops breathing when she places a small kiss on his cheek.

"Again, thank you." Lilly winks at him before running off to help her friends save Johnny from getting buried into the snow by her brothers. Robert just watches as Lilly lets out a yell before getting tug into the snow by Johnny who was trying not to laugh.

Mrs. Andersen calls everyone for dinner with Tommy. Everyone strips out of their wet jackets, gloves, and boots. Dinner was wonderful and warm with most of the boys falling asleep on the couch after dinner.

Jaime sighs, having the task of helping his brother Kevin up to their room. Lilly takes Tommy, hugging her baby brother to her. Soren, Heather, and Jasmine all take care of Oscar and Stewie.

Once the boys were all tuck away in bed, Channon lets out a yawn.

"I think we need to crash for the night," Aléa stifles a yawn, with Riana rubbing her eyes.

"Okay," Heather kisses Lilly on the forehead, "you girls know where you are sleeping. Give your men kisses good night before I have to kick them out of the house to their sleeping quarters."

Riana gives Oliver one last big kiss before following Channon up the stairs. Aléa soon follows, taking a quick peek at Lilly and Jasmine. Jasmine just gives Johnny a hug before she rushes up the stairs.

"What did you do? Break her?" Lilly smirks, with Johnny blushing.

"N-no," Johnny huffs before getting escorted to the playhouse by Mrs. Andersen.

"Good night," Lilly grins at Robert, "Had fun?"

"I-yes, actually I did. I can't remember the last time I had a snowball fight." He clears his throat, "Um...so good night, Lilly."

"Good night Rob-"

"Uh uh, give the princess a kiss before you're ushered away by the queen of this castle," Soren smirks, giving a look to both his daughter and Robert.

"Uh what?" Robert tries not to turn red.

"Just a peck on the cheek," was the comment from Soren Andersen. Robert gulps, fearing for Mrs. Andersen to come back and get him quickly. He leans down, brushing his lips across Lilly's cheek.

She lets out a giggle before giving her another good night. Lilly kisses her father good night before going upstairs to join her friends.

Robert sighs, watching her as she disappears to the upstairs.

Red eyes meet blue.

"Why did...you...I thought a father was suppose to-"

"You fear my wife. I have don't really have to do anything...except that I will break you if you break her," Soren smiles after looking so deathly serious, "I trust you Robert. There is something about you that I like. I'm not sure what it is but when I figured it out, I'll tell you. Now go before my wife finds the shovel."

Robert quickly escapes, finding his friends. Everyone tucks in for a good night's rest. Lilly snuggles into her old bed, smiling.

This was a great start to Winter Break, making her dream of more adventures to come.

Especially ones that involved Robert.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**

* * *

**

When the girls finally woke this morning, they found Lilly had been up, dressed, and staring out her bedroom window watching the snow fall. The blonde pulls her friends to her side, watching the snow fall with her. It didn't take long until Heather came up to get the girls for breakfast.

Once the rest of them had changed, they all come downstairs to see the boys had already cause a riot in the living room. Lilly turns to stare at her father, who was smiling over the fact that now Jaime and Johnny were engaged in a small battle on the living room rug.

"Johnny, please don't break his arm," Lilly sweatdrops, along with the other girls.

"What? Nothing wrong with boys being boys," Soren places a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Yes, but they are both my boys and I fear for them." She watches as Kevin cornered Robert into a game of checkers. Enrique on the other hand was trying to pry Stewie away from Channon who saw no problem in giving the younger boy a hug. Oscar was found attached to Jasmine's hip.

"Sissy!" Tommy makes it way up to her, "we have to have Christmas early while you're here."

"But don't you want to open your presents on Christmas?" She stares down her little brother.

"Only the gifts you got us, and the gifts that we got you!" Tommy squeezes her hand before turning those big blue eyes at his mother, "please Mommy? Can we?"

His other brothers heard the youngest begging, only to make it worse for Heather as all the eyes were on her at the moment. Heather gets a look from Soren before nodding. This makes the boys erupt into a fit of energy, making them all scramble back into the living room.

"While we do a 'Christmas', I shall make waffles," Soren kisses his wife's head before leaving towards the kitchen.

The brothers all gather on the floor with their sister, while Jasmine and Aléa went back upstairs to grab the bag of gifts that they had stuck into Lilly's luggage. The Majestics were all but shoved onto a couch nearby. Heather watches on the other one with Channon and Riana.

"Let us go first, Sissy," Tommy made himself a seat next to Lilly.

"But don't you want to see what I got you for Christmas?"

"Uh uh, ladies first," Tommy smiles, getting a bigger smile from his sister. The boys pull out what appeared to be a large blue box tied with a white bow. Lilly blinks, watching as they sit it front of her.

"From all of us," Tommy grins, with his older brothers watching.

Lilly unties the ribbon, opening up the box to see another box, but this one was just plain white. She takes out the white box, popping open the lid. A bracelet lays on the paper, each with a small charm on every other loop.

"Dad got the chain, we just pick out the charms."

"Aw," Lilly holds up bracelet, touching each charm, "that's so sweet guys."

"Dad got your beyblade parts for Alani," Tommy takes the other box out of the bigger one, "so that you can win a tournament."

"Aw thanks you guys," She pulls all five into a hug, sending her mother a smile before handing out the gifts she got for her brothers. As the boys showed off their gifts to their mother, Soren calls everyone in for breakfast. Four large plates of four different types of waffles along with assortment of toppings is lined up on the very long table.

Of course, the brothers all but eat the table while Lilly and her friends munch along with her parents.

"So," Heather begins, "Lilly, where will you be staying for winter break?"

"Oliver's house...since Jasmine's place really isn't...uh...safe." Lilly sends a look to her best friend, who just shrugs.

"Oh, not spending it with Robert at his...place?"

"Mom," Lilly puts down her fork, "Oliver offered first, and would you try to be nice to Robert." Said boy was currently engaging in a conversation with Soren at the other end of the table.

"You know I worry about you honey," Heather chews on her lip, "I just don't want you to get wrap up on someone who isn't...I just don't want you to get hurt."

Lilly nods, eating her waffles again. Jasmine looks over to Aléa, who seem to be thinking the same thing. Riana realizes why Lilly is so unsure about her feelings with Robert. Riana looks over to Jasmine and Aléa, who slightly nod. There was no way that Lilly was going to be hurt by Robert. Even if Lilly's mother thought she could be, Robert wouldn't dare want to hurt Lilly in any way. He was too honorable to let that happen.

After breakfast, Soren suggests that it be time for some male bonding as he loads up his sons and the Majestics into two cars to go out and have some fun while the girls took care of the house. By the time the boys came back from their adventures (mostly involved playing in the snow and hiking in the woods), the house was clean and Lilly was avoiding Robert for a bit.

It was that way most of the time during the days they all spent at the Andersen home.

"Lilly?" Aléa finally corners her one day, after coming home with her brothers from visiting her grandparents, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Lilly follows Aléa upstairs to her room, closing the door behind them.

"What is wrong with you?" The flaming eyes of the Spanish girl glare heavily on Lilly, who flinches at the gaze.

"N-nothing, why are you asking?"

"You've been avoiding Roberta again, but this time is probably a good thing cause he probably thinks that you're just spending time with your family as much as possibly can," Aléa places her hands on her hips, "why are you avoiding him?"

Lilly doesn't speak, just sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Is it because your mother said something?"

"No!"

That response came out way too fast, making Aléa give Lilly a knowing look. The blonde sighs, looking down at the carpet. She rubs her slightly chap hands together, trying to do something to keep her busy, while her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts.

"Yes it is," Aléa kneels down, "why is it bothering you?"

"Because," Lilly stops her hands, "it does. Because I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"What do you think?" Lilly's voice broke, making the blonde clear her throat so the sob wouldn't come up, "I don't want to have her say that she was right. That something will happen to where everything would be...I don't want to get hurt. She was lucky on her part to find a guy like my dad and everything. But she knows...sometimes..."

"Lilly," Aléa places her hands on top of Lilly's, "do you honestly think that Robert would do something to hurt you? Because you're not part of his status?"

"N-no," Lilly looks away, "but...circumstances might change...I mean, I have no idea honestly how he-"

"Lilly, for once, don't think about 'what if'. It's Robert."

"My emotions..." Lilly sighs, "they don't make sense...other then that I'm happy when I see him and...what are you grinning about?"

"Nothing," Aléa couldn't help but smile, "you're just right for him."

"I am?"

"When that time comes, for now, quit moping and go smile. You're here back in America with your family along with your other family. Enjoy it," Aléa watches Lilly race back downstairs.

**

* * *

**

"I'm going to miss you baby," Heather hugs her daughter, with Lilly getting squeeze by her.

"I know you are, and I'm going to miss everyone," Lilly backs away from her mother.

The days at the Andersen house were over, meaning everyone had to go back to Europe. Tommy didn't cry, but he sniffle a little, hugging Lilly's legs. Oscar was giving one last kiss from Jasmine, while Stewie got a huge hug from Channon. Johnny and Enrique stew from afar, only stopping when Aléa whacks them both for being immature.

As Lilly goes to help Jasmine and Aléa pack up the back of the SUV, Robert gets pull aside by Soren and Heather.

"Robert, mind if we speak to you real quick?" Soren sees the moment of fear in the German's eyes, "it's alright. We just wanted to say thank you to you personally for having Lilly come down and see us."

"We can tell you and the others really care about her," Heather didn't want to admit it but she did, "we just want your word that you keep an eye on her for us."

"I will," Robert stares at Heather, "I won't hurt her."

Before Heather could speak, Robert holds up a hand.

"I wouldn't want to hurt her. She's a good friend to me and..." Robert gulps, not sure about telling Lilly's parents about how his true feelings, "she means a lot to me, to us. And we will all take good care of her for you."

"Thank you," Soren waves them off as the gang gets into vehicles to leave.

"He likes her," Soren comments out loud, smirking as his wife makes a face.

"Yes, well, I think she likes him too," Heather shakes her head, "I don't understand our daughter's taste in men. He's so odd looking."

"It's just his nose and at least he has a good personality and makes her happy," Soren tugs his wife back towards the house.

By the time the gang got back to Europe, Lilly tried not to let her feelings get mushy. It only took Riana and Channon to say something before Lilly nearly turn to sniffles at the landing gate.

"Aw, I miss them already!" Lilly gets a tissue handed to her by Jasmine.

"Hey, you're going to be spending Christmas in Europe...actually in Paris," Oliver nearly gets tackled by Lilly.

"True true! First Christmas in Paris!" Lilly throws up a fist, "Wahoo!"

"Well that cheered her up," Jasmine sighs, before giggling along with Aléa.

"Hey Jasmine," Johnny pulls her over to the side before they all got into another pair of vehicles, "are you going back to your parents house?"

"For a bit," The dark haired girl dreaded that, "but I'll make sure and try to come visit you guys at Oliver's house."

"How would you like stay with us?" Johnny sees the shock look on her face, "I mean...it be easier and you wouldn't have to worry about your stepmother and all." He kicks at the sidewalk, throwing his hands into his pockets. Jasmine takes notice of the blush forming on Johnny's face.

Jasmine looks down at her shoes, "I'll come...if you want me there."

"Really?" He sounded just a tad too excited, "I mean...well yeah! You're...awesome."

Aléa and Lilly sweatdrop at that comment, with Oliver muttering something about Johnny failing at romance. The dark haired girl giggles, letting Johnny take her bags. Everyone piles in, with Lilly up front with Robert.

"Oh, we have to go check on Willow," Lilly suddenly remembers when a classical music piece pops up on the radio, "please?"

It wasn't like Robert to say no to those big blue eyes.

"Of course."

"Thank you!"

The gang approaches the hospital with Lilly barely getting out before the vehicle even stop. Jasmine quickly follows after the blonde with the rest still left at the parking lot. Lilly ignores the elevator completely, taking the stairs up to Willow's floor.

"Slow down!" Jasmine calls after her, "this is a hospital."

"I know that! I just want to see her!" Her hand lands on the knob, opening up the crack door to reveal the private hospital room. It was halfway full of flowers, along with a small Christmas on a table near the window. Willow's room had a nice view of the village, showing off the pretty snow covered buildings. The room was very much more cheerful then it was the first day Willow was check in.

Lilly turns around the corner, with a huge grin and waiting to wish Willow a Merry Christmas when she stops just a few feet from the bed. Her eyes widen, surprise at what she was looking at. Jasmine bumps into Lilly, wondering why the blonde was standing there when she looks around her to see the same sight that Lilly was looking at.

Miguel of the Battalion was currently lip locked with Miss Willow Jones, former Valkyrie and friend of the said two girls standing there eyeballing them both.

The two young lovers pull away from each other, with Miguel wrapping a finger around one of Willow's curls. Pretty grey eyes were sparkling, with her face had regain its peaches and cream complexion.

"Excuse me," The two turn to see Lilly just eyeballing Miguel, "sorry to interrupt but we stop by."

"Oh hey Lil, Jazz," A very perky Willow smiles at them, with Miguel looking fearful of the blonde's gaze, "you know Miguel right? Of the Battalion?"

"Know of him, never met personally," Lilly crosses her arms, "care to explain why you were playing tonsil hockey with Willow?"

"I was not!" Miguel's tan handsome face was now turning an odd shade of red, "and...uh well..."

"He's my boyfriend," Willow announces, getting the most oddest reactions from Jasmine and Lilly. Miguel rubs the back of his head, feeling bashful, laughing as Willow giggles from her seat on the bed.

"How?" Lilly is dragged to a seat with Jasmine.

"We meet about a week since I was checked in. He was off visiting kids in the other part of the hospital with his team. He went wandering around, got lost and found me!" Willow explains the story to her two former teammates who made themselves comfortable.

"Yeah," Miguel picks up the story, "I walk by and saw how sad she was. I felt drawn to her so I went in and ask if she would like some company."

"He's been visiting me ever since," Willow wraps her arms around him, "he just ask me about five minutes before you two walk in to be his girlfriend."

"And I'm guessing you said 'yes'. Congrats you two," Jasmine awes, smiling on how happy Willow seemed. Lilly nods, happy for Willow too but her overprotective streak came through.

"If you so much as hurt one hair on her pretty little head," Lilly gives Miguel a scary look, "I'll make sure you never beyblade or walk again."

"Lilly..." Willow sweatdrops.

"I'm not going to be sorry for feeling protective of you, Will," Her eyes stare back to Miguel, "we're extremely protective of this dainty little flower. She's precious and deserves the best, you got that Miguel?"

"Yes ma'am," He gulps, feeling himself start to sweat.

"Lilly, what are you doing?" Robert's voice interrupts the glaring that Lilly was doing to Miguel. She gets up, wrapping an arm around Miguel's neck and giving him a noogie.

"Oh nothing, just filling Miggy here on how much we love our little Willow," Lilly was all but close to strangling Miguel.

Robert and Johnny sweatdrop, watching as Lilly continues to drill him. The Spanish blonde quickly looks over to them.

"Help me? Please? Just call her off!"

"Lilly," Robert gives her a look.

"Oh fine," She lets go, "but you better not-"

"Yeah yeah I know I know, I wouldn't dare hurt her," Miguel takes Willow's hand, "she's amazing. She's the best thing that's happen to me in a long time."

"Oh gosh, I'm going to gush now," Jasmine awes at the two in love.

"Geez, I don't know who is worse, these two or Riana and Oliver," Lilly laughs, setting down Willow's present on the nearby table.

"Why do you care about the mush? Don't you do that with your boyfriend over there," Miguel points to Robert. The two beybladers turn red as the Christmas bows in the room, causing Jasmine and Johnny to laugh at their friends.

"We're...not...we're...friends." Lilly mutters out.

"Yes, friends," Robert clears his throat.

"Then what is this rumor about you having a hot chick for a girlfriend?" Miguel nearly smirks but gets whack upside the head by Willow.

"Be nice," Willow pouts.

"Don't pout. Then you look cute, then I have to kiss you," Miguel leans forward, ready to kiss her but is denied by her hand to his face. Lilly clears her throat, wishing Willow a Merry Christmas. She leaves the room, giving Willow a hug before muttering something about getting air.

Jasmine leaves with Johnny, with Robert still standing in the room.

"Hey Robert," Willow calls him over, "It's just a rumor that was found on a Beyblade fansite. You shouldn't need to worry if..." Willow stops, noticing the look on his face, "oh...you do like her like that."

"So why isn't she your girlfriend yet?" Miguel gets whack again.

"Not every love story is the same, sweetie," Willow turns to Robert, "so...how do you feel about her? I could tell that you cared but...never knew how much."

"A lot, Miss Jones," Robert sighs, "I...I hope she's not embarrass with me over a rumor."

"Probably thinking the same thing about you," Willow pats his hand, "don't worry about it and have a good Christmas."

"Th-thank you," Robert gets up and leaves.

"Hey Rob," Miguel makes the German turn around, "she's crazy but she's cool. I like her. I think you pick a good one out. Whenever you work up the nerve to tell her, go for it. I'll be cheering you on."

The German nods at Miguel.

He leaves the hospital with a smile.

All Robert could hope was that Winter Break be a time for him to get to know Lilly a lot more. Maybe some day, he'll tell her how he feels.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**

* * *

**

White light pours from the windows, scattering across Lilly's bed. She wakes, blue eyes blinking before she sits up in the queen size bed. Her eyes widen, jumping out of the bed and towards the window.

"Snow..."

Her hands press against the cold glass, staring at the winter wonderland below. Oliver decided that staying in the city wouldn't be grand to see snow fall. Instead, he had everyone shipped out to the house in the country. The house itself was smaller then the mansion but still roomy enough for all of them.

It wasn't a castle yet Lilly was still feeling like a princess.

That was the one thing she loved about the winter season.

Now this season she was spending it with her second family, the one she had made at Gardenia Academy.

Christmas was going to be wonderful this year.

"Knock knock," Channon opens the door to Lilly's room. The curly haired girl grins, seeing her friend turn from the window with a smile on her face.

"Hey," Lilly grins, "good morning. How long have you been up?"

"For a while," Channon enters the room, wearing a apple green sweater with a plaid skirt, thick cream tights, and socks, "I got up with Oliver to help make breakfast. Which is why I'm here to let you and anyone else sleeping in know."

"Cool," Lilly walks over to the closet, "I'll get dress soon."

"It's so pretty here," Channon stares at the window, "too bad Aléa couldn't make it."

"She already had plans," Lilly smirks, grabbing something to wear, "she's spending some time with her lover boy."

"Ah yes, the Russian."

Lilly changes into a ice blue color sweater with dark blue jeans. Her blond hair is pulled up into a ponytail with a pretty blue clip that Oliver had given her.

The two girls come downstairs, making a turn to enter the breakfast nook next to the kitchen. The scent of all good things to eat hits Lilly's nose, making her mouth water. Jasmine was already up, with her thick hair pulled out of her face into a ponytail. She was quietly reading, while keeping Johnny's fingers off her plate. Oliver and Riana were in the kitchen, with sounds of Riana giggling. Enrique manages to grab a piece of food off Johnny's plate. Robert was sipping his coffee when he looks up to see Channon and Lilly enter.

"Good morning." Crimson meets blue.

"Good morning," Blue eyes dance happily as Riana and Oliver bring out plates for the two girls.

"Oh I love you!" Lilly takes her plate from Oliver, giving him a loud kiss on the cheek, "Riana, you are a lucky woman! If you two weren't dating, I snatch him up!"

"Hey!" Both Riana and Robert call out, only with the German looking offended at that.

"You only love me for my food," Oliver rolls his eyes, laughing at Lilly.

"Just this morning I do," Lilly laughs before glancing at the German. She makes a pout before leaning over to press a chaste kiss on his cheek. The action catches him off guard, turning to the blonde. She was stuffing a piece of crepe into her mouth before she answers him.

"Quit it. I'm not going to run off with Oliver. He's too much like a brother to me."

"You two could be siblings," Enrique takes a look at both of them, "I mean you two balance each other out, with Lilly be a tomboy and Oliver and his girly ways."

"Hey!" The two glare at the Italian with Channon poking him with her fork.

"It is true, sweetie." Riana points out, giving Oliver a kiss, "she does balance you out, like a good sister would."

"Aw..." the girls gush over Oliver placing a long, sweet kiss on Riana's lips. He leaves her to give Lilly a hug.

"If she didn't have her parents loving her so much, or her brothers, I have my mother adopt her in a minute. She's like the big sister I always wanted.," Oliver hugs the blonde from behind with Lilly making a face.

"Aw Oli...now I'm getting mushy. Love you too little brother!"

"Enough of the mush," Johnny groans, "it's getting awkward in here."

Breakfast ends with everyone going their separate ways while Channon make Enrique do dish duty. The rest of the afternoon was fairly quiet, with the girls mostly doing stuff together. Oliver manages to corner Robert in the study. He found the German reading.

"Robert." He whispers, peering around the door before checking to see if he was followed. Oliver shuts the door as the violet haired German looks at him.

"Yes?" Robert looks curious when the French blader sits down in front of him.

"So?"

"So? Is there something you want to say?"

Oliver sighs. The guy wasn't taking a hint and he didn't want any of the girls to over hear. Just between teammates and friends.

"Did you get Lilly something for Christmas?" He asks, still listening for the girls.

"Yes, I did and...what are you doing?"

"Making sure the girls are not around because," Oliver sighs, "may I ask you something? A favor? I know I was suppose to let you all stay at my place for the holidays but..."

"But?"

"I'm going to surprise Riana with a trip over the holidays," Oliver has a sheepish smile on his face, "just the two of us and I was wondering if..."

"If the others could stay at my place?" Robert raises an eyebrow.

"Please?" Amethyst eyes look hopeful, begging for Robert to say 'yes', "think of it as a early Christmas present. I know you wanted to spend some time away from us. At least for a few days but think of it this way. You get more time with Lilly."

Oliver secretly smirks at the sight of the German blushing pink. So far, half of the plan was working. Riana didn't know about the trip but the rest of the group did. Which would be when everyone would end up doing some stuff alone this holiday. Which would leave Lilly alone with Robert in his castle.

It was perfect and he had Aléa to thank for that.

"Of course," Robert puts down his book, "do Johnny and Enrique mind?"

"I doubt they would," Oliver shrugs, "and, who knows, maybe they'll get distracted by the girls."

"True," Robert smiles, "I hope Riana enjoys her gift once she receives it."

"I'm sure she will," Oliver leaves the room, "thank you Robert."

"You're welcome."

The German had no idea just how big the grin was on Oliver's face once he left the room. Oliver quickly gives the news back to Aléa then to his teammates. The plan was in full swing and it was going to be great! After the spread of news went through out the house, Lilly decided to get everyone's attention with a bull horn.

Everyone went rushing towards the front door where Lilly was standing with said horn, dressed in her coat, hat, gloves, and snow boots. The blonde had a wicked grin on her face.

"Now that I have your attention," Lilly giggles at some of the looks she was getting, "Snow Ball War."

"What?" Riana asks.

"You heard me," Lilly cackles, "boys vs. girls. Aw, c'mon guys. We got fresh snow out there! Not going to let me go out all by myself, are you?"

"Fine," Jasmine stares to put on her boots, "no puppy pout, please?"

"But it works," The blonde laughs at her best friend giving her a hairy eyeball at that. Everyone bundles up into winter gear. Lilly is the first out the door, twirling in the snow. Channon follows her out, helping Lilly make a small fort for their team. Jasmine and Riana just stare at each other before wandering over.

"Okay...so..." Johnny picks up some snow, "what now?"

The horn goes off again.

"Fight!" Lilly started to pelt the Scot with snowballs. Johnny falls down when snow hits his face. Enrique quickly helps his teammate only to get pelted by a giant snowball by Channon. The curly haired blonde cackles, jumping into the battle armed and dangerous.

Robert tries to help his falling teammates but is quickly gunned down by Jasmine. Apparently the Brit had a good arm. Riana was also very good, nearly taking down her boyfriend and Johnny. Sadly the Scot had to have everyone pull back, hiding behind a shed that they would use as a fort.

"Wow," Johnny dusts the snow out of his hair, "they are vicious."

"I saw we do a sneak attack," Enrique starts to make snowballs.

"Right," Robert gathers some up, "On three...one...two...three!"

All four boys jump out to attack the girls only to find everything quiet, including the small snow fort. The boys were caught off guard with everything being so quiet. Suddenly snowballs pummeled down, hitting all four boys. Channon had ninja herself into a tree, cackling madly.

The girls suddenly leap out of nowhere and began to pummeling them until the boys decided to use tackle. It was Oliver who did it first, jumping his girl. They both roll away from the battle. Oliver has her pin down in the snow.

"Hi," Riana giggles, looking up at him.

"I think I won this round," He leans down, pressing his lips to hers.

"Until next time," Riana returns the kiss.

"Jasmine!" Johnny runs after the dark haired girl, who was laughing as he gives chase. Enrique on the other hand, was trying to figure out what tree Channon was in. Lilly and Robert on the other hand. He was finally learning to dodge her snowballs. The blonde lets out squeak as two or more snowballs hit her dead on in the chest. It wasn't long until Robert found himself tackling Lilly. It wasn't sure since both of them ram into each other.

Robert finds himself lying on his back with Lilly on top of him.

She groans, "you alright?"

Robert's eyes flicker open, "Y-yes..."

Lilly shifts her body, plopping down besides him. She dusts the snow from her hat and hair. Her eyes glance as the German sits up, groaning. He rubs the small part of his back, having not expected the landing to be so hard. He will probably be feeling it in the morning. A moment later, Robert looks at Lilly.

Red eyes collide with blue-green.

Lilly was leaning into his face, "need help up?"

Robert looks away, "N-No, I'm f-fine." he gets onto his feet and offers her his hand instead. "What about you?"

She takes his hand, "I'll be okay."

Lilly twists her body around until she hears a crack in her back, "though you got quite a tackle on you."

Her eyes look at him before walking around to touch his back. The landing had to hurt. There was a good amount of snow on the ground but the way they had hit each other dead on...

"Are you sure I didn't up hurting you?"

"I'm fine," Robert says again, his tone gentle. "I'm more worried about what Johnny will end up doing to poor Jasmine, actually."

Lilly turns as Johnny had Jasmine over his shoulder. Her mouth drops staring at her best friend laughing as the Scot threatens to toss the poor Brit into the snow. Jasmine kicks and growls, until Johnny does just that. She ends up pinned against an embankment, the redhead pinning her shoulders and smirking only inches away from her face.

"Fine," she laughs, "you win. Now can you let me go?"

Johnny swoops down to kiss her brow, "Okay, now I can!"

"All for a kiss?"

"Hey!" Johnny and Jasmine look over to see Lilly making a face, "no making out in the snow..."

"We weren't!" Johnny hisses, blushing

Lilly smirks before getting a snowball to the face. Johnny gasps, before laughing hysterically. Jasmine smirks, having been the one to aim the snowball at her best friend's face. Lilly wipes the snow from her eyes, glaring daggers at Jasmine. The Brit had a cheeky grin on her face.

"I wonder who won?" Robert comments, disinterested momentarily.

A moment later they hear Enrique's girlish shriek, for Channon tackles him from above out of no where, sitting on his back and grinning.

"We did!" All three girls cheered as Riana and Oliver come back over the bank.

The girls rush to high-five Channon for getting their victory, the strawberry blond smiling and laughing.

"Fine," Johnny pouts, "You girls win this round but next time, we're winning."

"Not tonight, my toes are freezing..." Lilly mumbles.

"Okay, everyone inside," Jasmine takes command, "we'll get warmed up and...I don't know. Watch a movie or something."

"Ooo, there's supposed to be some holiday special. We can all cuddle up on teh couch and watch it." Riana grins.

Oliver nods, "And I can prepare my special hot cocoa!"

"Good idea!" They all get back into the house. After hanging up coats and winter gear, everyone piles into one of the dens. Riana goes to help Oliver with the hot chocolate. Channon and Lilly went about finding blankets.

"Hot cocoa!" Cups are past around as everyone finds a spot in the room. Riana and Oliver end up cuddling in a large plush chair. Johnny had pulled Jasmine down to the floor. The rest of them were left on the long sofa.

Enrique smiles and glances at Robert, grinning wildly, as if they expect their crushes to cuddle up to them. Instead of squeezing into the space between Robert and Enrique, however, Lilly stands in front of Enrique with her hands on her hips.

"Scootchy, lover boy."

Enrique finds himself pushed over beside Robert, with Channon and Lilly cuddling up together under their own blanket and giggling like a couple of sisters.

Oliver lets out a small groan, slapping his forehead. Only Riana heard him. Jasmine was currently occupy by Johnny. Riana hands Oliver his phone. The French boy look annoyed as he texts Lilly's phone. Lilly blinks and looks down at the text, trying to make heads or tails over it. She ends up getting a marshmallow thrown at her head, Oliver making hand gestures while Enrique tosses a blanket over Johnny and Jasmine, annoyed of looking at them all cuddled up all cozy.

She gives the French boy a look. He motions towards Robert, glaring at the blonde. Lilly blushes, chewing on her lip. She had thought about cuddling up with Robert but wasn't sure about if he feel comfortable with it or not.

"Sorry," she murmurs to Channon, who blinks.

Lilly scrambles to her feet and pushes Enrique back beside Channon, curling up against Robert's side and laying her head on his shoulder. The German blushes and blinks, hesitantly placing an arm around her waist and keeping his eyes focused on the television. No one says a word, letting the two have their moment in peace.

Channon pouts, "now how am I suppose to get warm?"

She glances at Enrique and sighs. The poor boy looks so lonely and dejected. How hard was it going to be for him to get a girlfriend? All he wants is somebody to love him. Enrique feels a tap on his shoulder. His eyes look to see Channon smiling softly at him before plopping herself down in his lap. He blinks his baby blue eyes in surprise as she curls up in his lap like a little porcelain doll.

"I'm only doing this to get warm," Channon mumbles.

"Sure you are..." He chuckles.

His arms wrap around her in a hug. Channon pauses, actually feeling her face heat up.

Was it just her, or did Enrique smell really good? He did and she didn't mind. Since she was curled up in his lap, trying to get warm. She might as well enjoy it.

Jasmine wasn't entire sure why Johnny convince her to join him on the floor. She lets out a giggle, feeling like a kid again. He wraps an arm around her waist as they hide under the blanket, only their faces visible. Jasmine rests her chin on her crossed arms. It was nice to have a guy friend she could cuddle with.

"Your hair is soft..." The Scot had found her hair to be very soft, nuzzling it subconsciously. Jasmine felt her face warmed, happy that nobody could see her.

The holiday special was interesting. Lilly found herself distracted, wondering if Robert was uncomfortable with her next to him. Her eyes glance out the window, wondering if it would snow again. Robert's fingers begin to run though her long fair tresses. Her eyes widen, feeling shivers down her spine. She glances up from under her lashes, seeing him watching her from the corner of his eyes.

Her heart began to pound wildly.

_Kiss me._

That thought rings through her mind like an echo. She felt the fingers stop moving in her hair. Lilly glances away, closing her eyes.

Then, very softly, she feels warm lips brush against her temple.

"Merry Christmas, Lilly..."

Her eyes open slowly, looking to the side at the German.

"Merry Christmas, Robert."

They smile in the darkness and the warm glow of the fire, Christmas spirit lifting their hearts as they spend the moment with their most cherished loved ones...

Lilly leans her head back on his shoulder.

This Christmas was the best out of all the others she had in her life.

Her eyes close.

She hopes next year was even better.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

Christmas morning at the manor was different, especially since the boys never really celebrated a normal Christmas before. Especially since Lilly and Channon were the ones to get everyone at the crack of dawn. The perky blondes were annoying but sweet in their attempts to have a wonderful Christmas Day.

"Robert," Lilly whispers, nudging him. She had tip top into his room. Channon managed to go get the other girls to go wake up the boys. The German was in a dead sleep, with Lilly having a hard time trying to wake him up.

"Robert..." The blonde pouts, wanting to grab a hold of the mattress and just toss him out. Lilly goes around the other side of the bed, sliding onto it and getting right into his ear. He look very peaceful. Any signs of his usual strict, polite self was gone while he slept. A warm smiles forms on her face.

"Maybe I better let him sleep," Lilly brushes strands away from his forehead before planting a kiss on his cheek.

Lilly walks out of his room, closing the door.

"Did you get him up?"

"No, I failed," Lilly laughs, "I'll let him sleep."

A few hours later, Robert was up. The house was very quiet after the Christmas morning rush. Lilly was the only one who stayed behind since Oliver decided to take everyone back to Paris. Lilly told him she stay behind and wait for Robert to get up. The blonde was curled up in a chair, dressed for the day. A part of her was still disappointed that she couldn't get Robert up but then again, he probably wouldn't been happy at her waking him up at dawn.

She was reading the novel that Riana had gotten her, already engross. Her eyelids soon felt heavy, bored and sleepy for waiting on the German.

"Good morning," she hears a voice in her ear.

Blue green look up to crimson.

"Hey sleepyhead," Lilly puts down her book, "You miss it."

"Miss what?"

"Christmas morning?" She raises an eyebrow, "I tried to wake you up but I failed. You miss it."

"Really?" He pulls a box from behind his back, "guess you don't want your gift?"

"You got me something?" Lilly blinks as Robert hands her the box. Her fingers open it gently, pulling the ribbon and lifting the lid. Her eyes nearly fall out of her head. Lilly shifts her body, letting her book fall out of her lap. Robert catches the book.

"You like it?"

"You're going to have me spoiled rotten," Lilly looks at the bracelet inside, "can't imagine what you'll do for my birthday."

The bracelet matched the pendant that he had got her during school. It had small jewels circling around a gold band. He helps her put it on.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Lilly turns, picking up a small box, "This is for you!"

Robert takes the purple box, "Thank you Lilly. You didn't have to get me-"

"Uh uh, just open it," She cuts him off.

Robert opens up the box. His crimson eyes looked puzzled at a square shaped object wrapped in what appeared to be a dark purple scarf. Robert pulls it out, unwrapping it. It was a very elegant looking planner. He notice it was a fairly expensive one. His eyes look back to Lilly who points to the scarf in his hand.

Robert turns over the scarf, realizing that on the end of it was the picture of a griffin.

"I saw it," Lilly blush, "and thought of you. I mean...you and your bit beast. I hope you don't think it's too corny. I got the guys each one too. The girls got something different since, well, we're girls. You boys were so hard to shop for and..."

"It's wonderful," Robert smiles, "thank you. I didn't expect the planner though. It wasn't too expensive was it?"

"Nah," Lilly tries not to wince. Her mother would kill her if she knew how much she spent on that one item. She was still kicking herself and knew she would probably have to pay it off. Lilly thought about helping Channon out when they got back to school to make a little extra cash.

"Yes it was," Robert touches her hand, "You didn't have to."

"Well kinda hard to shop for rich guys," Lilly speaks before making a face, "I didn't mean it like that! I...I...I was just having a hard time and it look like..."

"Lilly, you don't need to buy me something expensive," Robert squeezes her hand, "the scarf is worth more then the planner."

"Really? I thought you think it was corny."

"No," He chuckles, "it was sweet."

Lilly blushes, "thank you."

"Where are the others?" Robert looks around before landing his eyes back on Lilly.

"Oliver took them all out. I told him I wait for you to wake up," Lilly sees a look on his face, "Not my fault you're a heavy sleeper."

"Typically I don't sleep in this late," Robert glances at the clock.

"It's the Holiday season. I think you're entitled to one day of sleeping in," Lilly hops out of the chair. She stretches before giving a yawn.

"I think I over did it this year," Lilly tries to stifle another yawn.

"How about we just stay here and you can fill me in on what everyone got?" Robert pulls her to the couch. Lilly manage to get through the whole list, including the holiday getaway that Oliver surprised Riana with. Robert tells that the plan was to stay at his castle until they got back to school so Lilly didn't have to worry about going to Jasmine's.

"Wait," Lilly looks up, "if you and Riana are going away, where are the rest of us going to stay?"

"I agreed to let everyone be at my castle," Robert holds up his hand.

"Cool!"

"Actually," Channon coughs, "I won't be joining you guys. I need to go back to the school and check on Granny."

"You're not going by yourself!" Lilly panics, "Wait...Oliver can't go...so...Johnny! You go with Channon!"

"Can't," The Scot grumbles, "I have been summoned up to McGregor castle for a late Christmas with my parents. Also I was told I had to bring a date...which is why Jasmine is going to come, right Jazz?"

"I am?" Amber eyes blink in surprise before getting elbowed by Riana, "Right, I forgot Johnny had asked me earlier."

"Enrique is going to come with me," Channon blurts out, getting odd stares from everyone including the Italian. Enrique nearly falls over due to excitement and joy. This was finally his chance to do something about his growing feelings for Channon. If having alone time without her working or school to bother him, it was the perfect chance to get her attention.

After they had cuddled on the couch, Channon realize something. Since she had met Enrique, the playboy had not gone on a single date with any of the girls that flirt with him at school. In fact, she realize that the time he would have spent with them, he would be trying to do something to get her attention. The curly haired blonde felt like an idiot for not noticing that Enrique had been trying to get _her _attention.

She figured she owed him for being oblivious by taking him with her back to the school.

"Oookay...so it's just me then," Lilly looks to Robert, "I hope you don't mind."

He shakes his head, "not at all."

Oliver and Riana decided to wait until everyone packed up and got their travel plans ready before leaving the manor. Lilly hugs Jasmine goodbye, giving her friend a quick wink. The Brit blushes, noting what Lilly was mentally asking her to do.

"I'll see you either at Robert's place or back at school," Jasmine waves a finally goodbye before getting into the car with Johnny.

"Be careful," Lilly leans into the window, "take care of her."

"I will," Johnny ruffles her hair, "quit worrying and have fun staying at Robert's family castle."

Lilly watches the car leave until it was out of sight. She hugs her arms, happy that Jasmine was going to go spend some time with Johnny but still a bit sad that it was just going to be her. Riana clears her throat to get the blonde's attention.

"We're going to lock up and drop those two," Riana points to Enrique helping Channon with her bags, "off at the station. We try and stop in before school happens."

"Alright," Lilly hugs them all, including Enrique.

She helps Robert pack up before waving goodbyes to everyone. She watches the manor disappear into the distance. Robert frowns, noticing the sad look on her face.

"I'm sure they'll come and visit," he speaks, "if not, we'll just have to go to them."

"Yeah," Lilly sits up in the seat, "true. I mean, I just...want to spend the holidays with them. I forget that they'll have plans."

Robert nods, understanding her feelings. She looks back out to the road, wondering if winter was just as pretty in Germany as it was in France. She wished that it would be.

**

* * *

**

"Wow."

Lilly's eyes widen as the helicopter approaches the castle. She couldn't believe that she was actually flown in with Robert. Her eyes didn't waver from the sight before her. She was told it looked like Dracula's castle but with all the pretty snow around it, the castle didn't look so creepy.

"You looked impressed," Robert chuckles beside her. The blonde had spotted the castle, with her eyes widening in awe. She looked adorable with that expression. It made him smile despite how serious he had looked before.

"I'm sorry but this is my first castle," Lilly looks over at him, "I can't help but be impressed."

"Oh it's not much," Robert clears his throat. The old Robert would have gone on a long history of the family castle. Right now, he was trying his best not to be a total idiot around Lilly. His teammates had giving him instructions about his days away with Lilly, on what to do and what not to do.

Rambling like an old man was one of the 'do nots'.

"It's beautiful," Lilly giggles as they land on the pad, "I mean in a medieval way. Not that it's bad looking. What I mean is..."

"I know what you mean," the helicopter lands with Robert helping Lilly out. Lilly looks all around at the snow covered forests that surround the area. Her curiosity was getting the best of her and she wonders what the inside looks like. Lilly reaches down to grab her bags when a female voice calls out. A girl about few years older then her comes running out in a maid uniform.

"Let me get that for you miss," She had honey colored hair and bright green eyes.

Robert clears his throat and says something quickly in German, the girl nodding and replying back as Lily follows them inside. She sighs, hating the fact she barely knew any European languages, though Oliver and Riana were both attempting to teach her some French and Aléa was tutoring her in Spanish. When they had come out of the dark hallway, her eyes widen at the foyer that they walked into.

_Okay, just how loaded is this guy? _

"Lilly?" Robert waves a hand in front of the blonde's face. Her expression was in awe, noticing every detail of the place.

"I'm...wow...this place is..." Her eyes look up and around.

Robert shifts uncomfortably, "I know, it's a little flashy..."

"And it's...cool," She laughs, "wow...my brothers would loves this place. Better then I imagined."

She steps forward, running her fingers against the wall and just twirling in amazement so she could get a full view. Crimson eyes watch her, puzzled as the blonde takes a moment to look up at the mural on the ceiling. It was a very large griffin with beautiful wings and red eyes.

"You must really love your bit-beast..." she comments, her hand subconsciously pressing against Alani.

Robert takes a moment to realize what she was gazing at, "he's been in my family for many generations."

"He's an old soul," her swirling eyes close as she giggles, "Just like you."

His face warmed, with Robert tugging at his collar.

"Robert?" A woman's voice calls out. Lilly opens her eyes to see Robert's mother, Vanessa come gliding in. Her hair was left down, wearing a plum colored off the shoulder sweater with black pants and heeled boots. Her brown eyes blink, surprised but her mouth twitches into a smile.

"Lilly! It's so wonderful to see you again!" Vanessa swoops in, doting on the blond at once.

"Mrs. Jurgen," Lilly is hugged, "I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a while. Oli and the others had plans and I had no where to go...so I hope you don't mind-"

"Not at all," the violet haired woman touches Lilly's cheek.

Lilly's voice leaves her as she glances around Vanessa and at Robert. His face is pink and he's looking at his mother in embarrassment.

"You should have told us she was coming," Vanessa smiles, "you know your father wants to meet her."

Lilly pales, _F-Father?_

"Mother..." Robert runs to Lilly's side.

"Oh," Vanessa gives Lilly a little shake, "I'm sorry sweetheart."

She shakes off the shock, "I'm okay..."

"Don't worry," Vanessa winks at Robert before looking back at the blonde, "he may be stuffy but he won't hurt you."

Lilly laughs awkwardly, "sure.." _That's not what I'm afraid of..._

"Mother, Lilly and I are very tired." Robert tries to stress to her, shifting his eyes toward the doorway.

"Right," Vanessa places a small kiss on Lilly's head, "I'll let you go rest." Lilly nods, leaving through the doorway. Robert moves to follow her but is stop by his mother.

He glances into her wise brown eyes, seeing them dancing.

"So...?"

"What?" Robert says blankly.

Vanessa lightly hits her son in the arm, "did you tell her yet?"

Robert rubs the spot. It didn't hurt, but it was an involuntary action.

"N-No..."

"And when are you?" Her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Robert fidgets and says, "I'm... trying, Mother."

"I know you are," Vanessa plants a kiss on his forehead, "I just want to see you happy."

"Thank you..." he murmurs.

"Oh," she stops him again, "You might want to turn off the...well you know...before she finds them?"

Robert's eyes go completely wide and he turns to quickly hurrying from the room, only to freeze as he realizes Lilly's no where to be seen and the secret passage to the basement was open. It was minutes later when the blonde comes tumbling out of the fireplace. Vanessa reacts, going to her side and helping the poor girl up to her feet. Lilly was panting heavily, hair a mess and face red. She looks at Robert with a horrified expression on her face.

"You... sadistic... Nazi... jerk-face! Who the hell in their right state of mind has _guillotines_ in the basement?"

Vanessa nearly chuckles at the sight of her son looking fearful of the blonde. If she didn't have a hold on Lilly, who knows what the poor girl would be doing to Robert.

"Lilly," her hold tightens, "how about we go get you clean up?"

Robert watches as his mother helps Lilly away. Vanessa leads her upstairs to the room she be in staying in. The maids look to their mistress who simply motions for them to leave.

"Go get in the shower," Vanessa shuts the door before letting go of Lilly.

"GRR!" Lilly lets out a loud growl, "that stuck up-good-for-nothing-"

"Lilly," Vanessa's tone makes the blonde turn around. There were hints of tears in the blonde's eyes. She was angry, getting to the point of becoming very upset. The violet hair woman watches as Lilly pulls out a change of clothes from her bag.

"Go wash off," Lilly is ushered into the bathroom next to her room, "I'll wait for you to get out."

Vanessa sighs as Lilly gives her a mumbled thank you before slamming the door. She knew those guillotines would get Robert into trouble one of these days. That day had come. She made a quiet note to herself to tell her husband to have the guillotines remove. She wouldn't want Lilly hurting herself next time.

That is, if she ever wanted to come back...

The bathroom door opens to Lilly. The blonde was drying her hair with a towel while dress in a pair of sweatpants and baggy t-shirt. Blue green eyes meet brown.

"I'm sorry for acting immature."

Vanessa sighs, patting the spot on the bed next to her. Lilly obeys, silently sitting down next to her. Lilly was mentally cursing herself after her bout of anger.

_I blew up...not only that but with Robert's mother. I couldn't help it that what terrified me pissed me off. _

Lilly feels the towel removed from her head. Vanessa turns so she is facing Lilly's back, as she begins to brush her hair.

"You have such lovely hair," Vanessa touches the soft, wet strands, "I heard you once had it short. I wouldn't understand how a girl like could have kept it like that. It's too beautiful to change."

"I...I have five brothers," Lilly wanted to bury her face into the towel, "I kept getting gum, paint, and whatnot in my hair before. I chop it just below my chin. My father nearly cried that day. But...I'm glad I have it back. I feel more like a girl."

Vanessa chuckles, "well you certain do look more like one. You have...five brothers?"

"Yeah, five little rascals. Jamie is the oldest, Kevin, Oscar, Stewie, and the baby, Tommy. He's my buddy," Lilly pauses, "why are interested in asking me questions? I nearly rip your head off because of something your son did.."

"You have a right to be angry," Vanessa stops brushing, "and I'm not angry with you. The same thing happen to me when my husband first brought me to this castle. I didn't speak to him for a week."

"Wow," Lilly turns around, "really?"

How was it possible for a beautiful, elegant woman like her could put fear in the men of her life?

"I have a temper," Vanessa chuckles, "one that both my husband and son fear. Now turn back around, I'm not finish. It's a fine thing to have one brush one another's hair. I always wanted a daughter. Well a son is one thing. I wanted a castle full of boys and one little girl. Sadly, I never did but Robert was enough for me."

Lilly senses some sadness in her voice, "how come you didn't have any more children? Did your husband not want them?"

Vanessa sighs, "no I can't have children."

"I am so..." Lilly looks away, "I'm sorry for asking."

"No," Vanessa puts her hands up, "it's alright. I got you talking to keep your mind off of murdering my only child."

"Wait, if you couldn't have children, then what about-"

"He was my miracle," Vanessa begins braiding Lilly's hair, "I was so delighted when he was born. More so then my husband."

"I feel horrible now," Her hands stop braiding as she heard Lilly sniffling. Vanessa turns her around to see Lilly crying.

"I was so angry and...and..." Lilly finds herself wrapped in the woman's arms. Vanessa holds her in a motherly embrace.

"Shhh...no, you're allowed to be angry at him for that. I keep telling him to turn them off. I think he'll probably get rid of them, seeing you so angry like that. Shh...not your fault and I didn't mean to get you even more upset."

"I'm sorry," Lilly pulls away, "I was upset before with my friends leaving me. I wasn't going to say anything. They mean too much to me but I didn't want to spend the holidays alone. Not that I'm thankful to spend it with Robert but with that, and me nearly getting my head chop off, and now having a emotional break down..."

"You are a woman. You're entitled to have feelings and have a emotional break down," Vanessa hands Lilly a tissue.

"Yeah, just thrilling when I have in front of Robert's mother," Lilly realizes she spoke her thoughts out loud, "I mean...not that...uh..."

"I think I just caught you," A smirk plays on her lips, "so you do have feelings for my son?"

A hearty laugh comes out of the elegant woman as the blonde turn red as a Christmas bow in the face, stuttering over her words. Vanessa pats her back, before getting up.

"I won't tell," Vanessa winks, "I'll let you dress. I'm pretty sure Robert has already disassemble the guillotines or turned them off. And I'm sure that his father would have heard of it."

The door closes quietly as Lilly stares at the bedspread. Moments after, she was dress in some blue blouse layered with a white long sleeve one underneath with black jeans and her tennis shoes. Lilly kept her hair in a braid, banding it before heading downstairs. Vanessa quickly reaches her side.

"Don't speak until he's done apologizing."

Lilly's blue green gaze lands on Robert who was talking to an older gentleman who resembled him in a way. The two turn around as the two ladies descended the staircase.

_Is that what Robert is going to look like when he's older?_

The only difference between the two was the nose and the hair color. Roderick was just the same height as his son, only but by two inches. His hair was black, making his crimson eyes stand out. The nose was the same as Robert's but slightly bigger. Lilly looks to Vanessa then back at Robert's father.

_How in the world did those two meet and fall in love?_

"Sweetheart," Vanessa leaves Lilly's side for a second, "this is Miss Lilly Anderson. Lilly, this my husband, Roderick."

"The girl who found my son's 'hobby' in the basement," Roderick gives his son a look, "I'm so sorry about that."

Lilly doesn't answer him. Her eyes gazed down on Robert who was currently hanging his head. The violet haired German walks up to her, feeling horrible. He was cursing himself with every step. Lilly doesn't speak to him, looking very annoyed

"I am so sorry," Robert begins, "I've completely forgot to have them turn off and I wasn't expecting you to find them. Please forgive me. If you decided to leave, I...I'll completely understand."

The last few words on that apology breaks Lilly's heart. She had thought about it but didn't make a decision. Her blue green eyes were no longer annoyed. She wanted to reach out and wrap him up in her arms.

"I forgive you," Lilly begins, "and I'm done being angry with you."

Robert looks up surprised. That's when he feels a sharp pain in his arm. He rubs the spot, seeing Lilly look pleased that she punched him.

"That," Lilly points to his throbbing arm, "was for the guillotines."

"That wouldn't even begin to suffice for them."

"Exactly," The blonde smirks, "which is why I'm being nice."

Vanessa gives her husband a look over the teens heads, chuckling silently.

"Hmm this sounds familiar," Roderick sighs, "but unlike Miss Anderson, you didn't speak to me for a week."

"That was when I hated being in your very presence," Vanessa gently takes his arm.

Lilly raises an eyebrow, "question...if you don't mind."

"Of course."

"You..." Lilly points to Vanessa then to Roderick, "and him...how did that happen?"

"Arranged marriage," Vanessa opens her mouth, smiling. Roderick fidgets a bit, looking what only Lilly could describe as bashful and embarrassed.

"Huh?" Lilly blinks her eyes.

"We were special," Vanessa leans her head on his husband's shoulder, "I didn't want to married him and he didn't want to married me. Let's just say, we got to know each other and I saw him for the man he really was."

"Aw..."

"Lilly, please don't gush." Robert felt his face heating up, embarrassed somewhat.

"But Rob...it's sweet."

"Why don't you show Lilly around? Maybe find her something to eat? You two had a long trip," Vanessa smiles, "and try not to get her into trouble."

Robert escorts Lilly away towards the kitchens. Robert feels her pull his arm, hiding behind a pillar. The German questions why she was making them hide. Lilly holds up her finger to her lips before peering around to spy on his parents. Robert rolls his eyes before looking up.

They were speaking, low enough for neither teen to hear the conversation. Vanessa turns to leave until Roderick grabs her arm, pulling her towards him. Robert nearly doubles over, feeling awkward as his father plants a very passionate kiss on his mother's lips. It was a rarity for him to see his parents being so loving.

"Aw..." He hears Lilly whisper to him, "that is so touching."

Blue green collide with crimson, with Robert feeling his heart beat thud harder against his chest.

"I...I would...agree with that. It's just..."

"Awkward," Lilly whispers, getting away as he leads to the kitchens, "I know...but still sweet to see two people in love."

The words were already out of her mouth as she blushes. Robert doesn't comment on her statement, blushing just as heavily as she was.

"So..." she fidgets.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Her stomach rumbles, "a little."

"Right," He coughs, "right this way."

They don't speak about it as food is found, stomachs are full, and they go separate ways to bed. Lilly lies in the bedroom she was giving, wondering how she managed to get this far. She sits up, gazing out the large window, noticing how the snow was falling.

She wasn't the only one watching the snow.

One unhappy German couldn't sleep. The day had been...interesting. It was certainly not how he picture things. It got worse before he had tried to fall asleep to get a text from Johnny. He had told him about the incident with Lilly, thus having his best friend text him that he failed.

He lets out a groan, wondering just how he was going to make it through the holiday break without finding some way to have Lilly end up hating him?

Robert found himself lucky with the guillotine accident. It could have been a lot worse. A lot could happen in the next two weeks. He just hope that Lilly didn't find any reason to hate him.

_And when are you going to tell her? _

He closes his eyes.

He was having a hard enough time trying to figure out how he was ever going to tell Lilly how he felt. He wasn't even sure if she felt the same way.

That was what was holding him back, waiting it out.

_How can I possibly tell her how much she means to me when I don't even know if she would return the feelings? _

_How can I tell that I..._

Robert stops.

That one word he kept from every part of him. That four letter word that he was scared to even mention in his thoughts. He pushes it out of his mind, trying to find some way to fall asleep.

He wasn't going to let it worry him for the night.

Tomorrow was another day.

Yet, tonight like many nights, he was restless with dreams on a certain pretty blonde.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

**

* * *

**

The days that Lilly had been spending at the Jurgen castle were actually very good. She spent a lot of time bonding with Robert. She can't recall a time where it was just her and him. Any other time, it usually involved her friends or his teammates. Holiday break was almost over which meant it was time to go back to school.

Robert had filled her in that he wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time due to the fact he was graduating and spring was the time for seniors to get everything together.

A part of her felt sad about that. She had got notification that she would have her scholarship for another year; since her grades were doing so well. But what was she going to do without all the Majestics present?

It wasn't going to be the same, and she was going to miss her knight.

It was just the day before New Years Eve and Lilly wanted to get some more training in. During her stay, she found herself quickly knowledgeable of the rooms in the castle. Robert had shown her where the training room was, which delighted her whenever she need to take Alani out for a good run.

Today was one of those days.

"Time to get out and stretch," Lilly whispers to her bit, "once we get back to school, I'll make sure we ask Jasmine to take on Terah again. I know how much you two like to play."

The soft gurgling of her bit beast's voice fills her head, making her grin.

Lilly removes her white sweater jacket, revealing a soft blue short sleeve blouse with cargo pants and white boots. During her stay, Vanessa had taken upon herself to dress her up. She was thankful that Robert's mother knew shades of blue and green look better on her then the girly pink. She didn't necessary hate all shades, just the pastel version.

"Alright girl," Lilly puts the beyblade on the launcher, "ready to go?"

She shots Alani off into the dish, watching the pretty blue beyblade twirls around in circles. Lilly closes her eyes, seeing the pretty lake creature fly around, almost as if she was swimming.

Robert watches from the door.

Lilly had told him the story of how she obtain Alani. The mythical beast was a present from her grandmother from Sweden. The old woman was out traveling through some snowy region when she stumbled upon some hot springs. There, through the mists, she found the creature. She dub her Alani, the Hawaiian word for orange, due to her appetite for oranges. The creature bless the old woman, by let her spirit go with her. It was during one Christmas that Alani wanted to go with Lilly.

The two have been inseparable ever since. A combination of jealousy and awe wound around in his heart. He was jealous that he couldn't have that kind of relationship with his bit yet he was amazed just how the two were bonded so well.

"Hey!"

Robert jumps, nearly loosing his footing.

His crimson eyes landed on Lilly who was grinning at him.

"Spying on me again?" He walks inside, with her smirking at him.

"I didn't want to interrupt."

"Not much to interrupt," Lilly frowns as now Alani was lazily dancing around the dish, "I haven't battled anyone in a while. Just figured I give her a nice stretch today."

"Is she in the mood to battle someone?" Robert stares at the blue beyblade.

"Yeah, oddly enough," Lilly giggles, "why? You thinking about battling me? Griffolyon vs. Alani?"

Robert takes a step back, staring at the blonde. He had been reluctant about battling Lilly. He had avoided wanting to do since the time she got there. The though of battling wasn't what bothered him. It was the fact that she could get hurt. Robert wasn't a gentle beyblader. It was one thing when he battled Tyson, it was another to battle the girl he had fallen for.

"Yes or no?" Lilly frowns, sighing, "C'mon Robert, you've been avoiding it for the longest time. I've battle Oliver, Enrique...heck, even Johnny! Why won't you take me on? Am I not worthy enough?"

The last part came out snippy, making the German flinch.

"No," It came out too fast, causing Robert to blush, "I mean...it's not that. I...I'm just...afraid that you..."

Lilly sighs, "I've been in battles before. I know that it's not likely for a blader to not walk away without getting a little hurt. Please? I'm anxious and so is Alani. And when exactly was the last time that Griffolyon got to come out and play?"

The griffin cries out in his mind, making Robert close his eyes. Those fierce eyes staring at him, demanding that he battle someone. It had been a while since the two bit beasts met. Would Griffolyon recall the time he was trying to bond with Lilly's Alani? Or would he try and destroy her like the rest of his opponents?

"Lilly...I just can't."

Lilly blinks, "What? Why not!"

"I...it's...I wouldn't be a good opponent for you. I'm sorry. I won't battle you."

Lilly's eyes flash as she looks down, "So that's it? Just because we're close you won't battle me like you do the others? I'm not good enough all of a sudden?"

"Lilly, that's not it at all! I can't battle you because my heart isn't in this battle!"

"W...What?"

"Battling you would devastate me. I cannot battle you with my full power and it would be an insult to even battle you without it."

"Devastate you...? But it's just me," Lilly points at herself, "you say I'm good. Heck, you saw me battle your teammates. Why...why am I so different?"

Robert looks away, his face pink. "Caring about you... makes me weak inside."

Her face turns flushes, "what...what does that mean?"

"I...I can't explain right now... I-I... I need some time to myself!"

And with that, the German takes off running, leaving Lilly alone.

"But-" Lilly sighs as the door slams shut, giving a sigh. Her back hits the wall as she slides down it. Alani was still spinning but the curious voice of her bit beast in her head sounded concerned. Lilly tells Alani to stop spinning. There was a lot on her mind.

_What on earth does he mean that caring about me makes him weak? That sounds like something..._

Her face burns.

_Something Johnny would say to Jazz... something Aléa would say to Kai..._

It hit her.

It hit her hard and fast.

Lilly puts a hand to her mouth, realizing her revelation about Robert. Warm tears form in her eyes but they don't fall. It hit her and she wasn't freaking out. It felt like a giant weight lifted off her heart. Her heart swells with happiness.

There was hope.

**

* * *

**

"I have search every inch of this castle," Lilly finds herself in the foyer, "and yet, no Robert. Just where the heck did he run off too?"

After the incident in the training room, Lilly had gone off to find him. Normally he be in the library, his office, or his room. He was in none of them thus began her search around the castle. The blonde was getting frustrated. She had finally figured out why he care so much for her.

It wasn't just his upbringing of aristocracy, of knighthood or that he respected her enough as a beyblader.

_Damn it Robert...where are you? You leave me hanging with those words you said to me...and all I want is to make sure that I won't be making a total fool out of myself. I'm in love with you and I want to make sure that...maybe...you return those feelings._

She could overlook that he may be odd looking or that he at one time was stuck up and still was to a degree. But the fact was he made her happy. He made her feel like a princess, and that if any, he would do anything to make her happy. He was her knight.

Literally, her knight in armor and she was the princess.

The tears return, making Lilly stop walking long enough to lean against the wall.

_I'm getting that fairytale. That fairytale I wanted since I was little girl. I'm Cinderella and I might just get my prince. Oh gawd, this doesn't happen a lot in life..._

She returns to her room just as the tears started to come down. It was too much happiness, not that she minded. A part of her was terrify that he wouldn't feel the same. It was frightening, exciting...

She loved it.

Lilly walks into the bathroom, getting a warm cloth to wipe her eyes. If she did ever find Robert, she didn't want to look like she had been upset instead of happy. The poor boy wouldn't understand.

How could she have been so damn blind? And she even dared think that Robert wouldn't return her feelings? She had seriously been hanging about oblivious Channon for way too long...

Lilly looks at herself in the mirror.

She wants to smash it, but doesn't really have the money to replace it. So instead she snatches a wash cloth and shoves it into her mouth, biting down hard and screaming in frustration.

_I'm so stupid...I'm so stupid...I don't deserve him..._

An knock is heard at the bedroom door. Lilly spits the wash cloth out and runs to it. She hesitates, wondering who it could be.

She swallows her fear and opens it, "Ro -"

"Lilly?" The blonde sweatdrops, realizing it was Roderick.

"Oh hey Mr. Jurgen, I thought you were Robert."

"No," The older man clears his throat, "do you happen to know why my son stole a carriage?"

Lilly sweatdrops, _Seriously? He runs off into the forest? In a carriage?_

The impulse to face-palm is strong.

_The worst part is, that is so totally Rob..._

"No," she frowns, "I don't know why..."

Roderick nods, ready to turn around and leave. But something stops him. Maybe was the signs that Lilly looked like she had been crying. His eyes narrow, wondering if his son had done or said something to the girl.

"Lillian, is everything alright? Did Robert...say something offensive? it's the guillotines, isn't it?"

"No!" Lilly sighs, "No...it's...I'm fine...at least I think so. I...he didn't...just..."

Roderick blinks, confused.

Lilly takes a deep breath. Well, time to let the cat out of the bag.

"Okay, look...I'm in love with your son and I think...pretty sure he might have the same feelings for me," Lilly sighs, "and that I really want to know where he is so I can talk to him."

Roderick blinks, taken aback by not only Lilly's confession but her determination.

"Ah... yes... I see... uh... well... perhaps we should wait until morning. He'll be back surely by then. We have a cabin out there, one only he knows how to get too. It's his little getaway he goes to when he needs to think."

Roderick looks around to see that Lilly had disappeared. The blonde races down the stairs, hurrying towards the stables. She tries her best to shove her coat on as she gets to the front door.

_I don't care if he's the only one who knows how to get there. These horses would know. It's his home. I don't care if I'm out all night. I have to talk to him. I have to know!_

"Lillian!"

She whirls around to see Vanessa.

The sight of Robert's mother, a woman almost like that of a second mother to her, makes the tears flow over again.

Vanessa rushes to the blonde the moment Lilly had double over, crying.

"Shh, it's alright, sweetheart. Mama Vanessa is here..."

"I'm so stupid to not see it till now," Lilly cries into the woman's shoulder.

"Sometimes... the greatest love is when everyone realizes before the ones in it do... it makes it even more special that you two are so close without knowing..."

"I'm happy and scared at the same time," Lilly pulls away, trying to wipe her eyes.

"I don't know what you," Lilly looks at Vanessa then Roderick, "two think of all this but...I really do love him."

Roderick rubs the back of his neck, "Guess this means we won't be needing to contact her parents about an arranged marriage then."

"What?" Lilly gets up, looking at him with wide eyes, "You would...you mean...I..."

Vanessa glares at her love, "Way to go, Roddy. Put her back into a hysterical state."

"I...I didn't mean it Nessa."

"My mother would have a heart attack if she got that phone call," Lilly groans.

Then again, her father would definitely approve...

She blushes, wondering if she should call her parents and tell them. No, she needed to talk to Robert first. It was the best thing. She had to know truly how he felt about her.

"Lillian, the weather has taken a turn for the worse. Please, just stay with us tonight." Roderick glances at the mantel, "We have Robert's baby book!"

Vanessa groans with Lilly just giving him an odd stare.

Lilly pauses, "Did you dress him up in a little sailor uniform when he was a toddler?"

"Unfortunately," Vanessa mutters.

Lilly sees the look on Vanessa's face before she starts laughing.

"Actually, I would like to see that. I'm pretty sure Johnny would love to have a copy handy."

Before Lilly goes to sit with Robert's parents, she glances out the window. She closes her eyes, praying that he wouldn't be stuck out there for long or worse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**A/N: Almost there...will Robert finally tell Lilly how he feels? Let's hope so!**

**

* * *

**

Robert looks disgruntle as he had brought the carriage back to the castle. It was fairly quiet for a early morning. The time he spent away at the cabin had helped. The only thing he feared was what would happen after he decided to confront Lilly.

_I hope she doesn't hate me._

He had nearly blurted out his feelings to her when she had begged him to battle her. Robert stops moving, rubbing his temples. There were countless ways he could try and speak his feelings to Lilly.

_I'm in love with her yet how can I tell her when I fear that she won't return my feelings? Am I fool? Will she laugh at me? I don't deserve someone so...wonderful._

She was everything that he would imagine in a girl for himself. Never have he thought he fall in love. It wasn't that he didn't want to. To him, it had to be believe that it wasn't meant to be.

But then Lilly came along...

He wasn't sure when it hit him.

It was her eyes, her hair...her...

It was all of her.

She was that light...that walks into a room and somehow makes everything seem less dull. She was the reason why he was less boring, less stuffy. Lilly was the reason why he was a lot happier. His heart was thudding in his chest, begging him to let out the feelings he was keeping inside.

Never before had he ever had to do a confession like this.

He fear that it would be all for nothing.

But he couldn't imagine a day without her in it. A day like that...would be lonely and boring.

Robert sighs, working up the courage to walk back into his family's castle. When he opens the front door, there wasn't a soul in sight. Everything seem to be very peaceful. Robert looks around before walking inside. He closes the door quietly, not wanting to wake anyone.

He approaches the stairs when he stops dead in his tracks.

Lilly was sitting on the first seven steps, already up and dressed for the day. Her blonde hair fell down around her face and the white sweater she was wearing along with black pants and white boots. She looked amused and beautiful sitting there so casually as if she knew he was going to try and sneak back in.

Lilly gives him a little wave while he stands there all awkward.

This wasn't how he imagine it.

"I've been waiting for you."

His soul left him as fear replaced the passion burning within his chest. He was now a goner for sure. Robert knew how terribly upset she was when he had ran off, away from her. He knew her temper very well.

She would shove him head first into his own guillotine.

"Lilly...listen...I..." How was he going to apologize? No one else was up so there be no witnesses. She could easily say it was an accident. His proud family legacy would end at the hands of a beautiful girl.

"I'm sorry for running out on you. And I'm...I'm still going to hold it to my word and not battle you. I won't. So...please don't-"

"I know that, and I'm not going to ask you again."

"Thank you-" Crimson eyes widen, "what?"

"I got over it," She shrugs, before standing up, stretching, "I saw you coming in from my bedroom window. I wanted to make sure you were alright. The weather was horrible. I almost went out to get you when your parents stop me."

"It's good thing that they did," The protectiveness came back out, "you would have gotten lost, nearly frozen..."

He didn't want to finish that statement. Lilly smiles, walking down the last bit of steps until she was facing him. Her body brushes against his. Her hands brush at some leftover snow left on his jacket.

"I really wasn't worried about myself," she leaves her hands at his chest, "worried about you. You just took off and I wanted to apologize for being such a brat."

"You...you were not. You had a right to be upset," His body trembles, not sure from the cold he was in or her hands on his chest. Her body were way to close, making it harder to breath.

"No, I did not have to be," Lilly adjusts his zipper on his jacket, "I was being stubborn as usual. Forgive me?"

"L-Lilly," His voice trembles, grabbing her wrists to remove her hands from his chest.

"What's wrong?" Her tone was different, making Robert nervous. It reminded him how Riana would talk to Oliver...

It was probably someway to trick him into getting toss into the basement. Well, that was one thought. The other was...

Robert felt his face heat up.

"Uh...um...Lilly...could I...talk to you somewhere more private? I..." Robert clears his throat, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Sure?"

Lilly raises her eyebrows as he leads her away upstairs. It was his own personal library and offer a huge view of the grounds below. It would look beautiful in the spring and summer. All he could offer was a lovely view of the forest without taking her out into the cold.

Robert blinks as it was beginning to snow.

"Aw..." Lilly leaves his side, walking to the window. She presses her hands to the cold glass, watching the snow, "it's always nice up here. Though you only let me in here once."

"I'm sorry," Robert watches her, "you can come in here whenever you please then."

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asks him, not turning away from the window.

"I..." Robert tries to speak, "well we're...close. We're friends. I would do anything for you. You're..."

"Friends?" She turns her head, flipping her hair away from her face, "or maybe..."

"Robert, you..." Lilly had gone over everything with his parents last night. She just had to get it out of her system or else she go crazy, "you have done so much for me. Some things that I never would have asked you to do for me. The...inviting me to dinner, walking me to my hotel...helping me get back my scholarship. You...you are a modern-day knight and...I didn't think I could ever get use to it. I mean, I could but...you're different. You're so different from what I thought you be."

Robert opens his mouth but she holds up a hand.

"I've seen you beyblade. I've seen what you can do to someone. But...you're not the guy I thought you were going to be. You're not just stuffy or a stuck up snob. You have a side of you that...I like. That I like very much. You're...chivalrous, sweet, kind, and protective. And that's...you..."

"Lilly," He steps forward, "when I said...what I told you yesterday...I..."

"You said that I made you weak," Blue green meet crimson, "and it..."

"I didn't mean to offend you if I-"

"No," Her voice takes him by surprise, "it didn't. I just made me realize something that I couldn't see before because I was so afraid that everything that I'm feeling would be all for nothing."

Warm tears flood in her eyes.

She thought she could face him with determination and not break.

Lilly couldn't with him looking at her like that.

Warm hands touch her face.

"Don't cry..." He whispers, "please don't cry because of me. I don't want to think I could hurt you."

"You didn't," A smile breaks through the tears, "I'm just so happy yet scared that...you might not..."

His heart and mind connected, resulting in Robert to look very surprised at her.

"What you said yesterday," Lilly lets out a shaky breath, "it hit me. It hit me and I felt so stupid for not seeing it. And if I'm wrong, please don't laugh at me. I don't think I could take it to think that you would consider that I'm just a silly girl."

"You're not," Robert wanted to wrap her up in his arms, "you're strong, determined. Sometimes I admire you for the way you are."

"You light up rooms," The tears were slowing down, "you...have this ability to just make everyone around you happy. And I like...I like that."

"I love you."

The words came tumbling out of her mouth. The tone in her voice was dead on serious. The invisible wall that was keeping them from making a move crumbled. Robert felt his whole body stop moving at those words. His hands pull away from her face, feeling shock overcome his body.

_This is just a delusion. I'm dreaming all of this up. This can't be real. I'm still back at that cabin, dreaming of her._

_This can't..._

He felt himself tugged forward as Lilly reaches up to plant a warm kiss on his lips. Robert stopped breathing as the soft lips moved under his. His body trembles, feeling like he lost all sense of everything around him.

She pulls away after a minute, "I love you. I want you to know that. That's what I was going to tell you if I ever found that cabin. I was so determined to find you and ask if you...had the same feelings."

"You would...brave the weather just to ask if I loved you back?"

"Yes."

"But you..."

"I was convince that you would return in the morning," Lilly takes his hands in hers, "so I figured like a good princess, I would wait for my knight to return to me."

"Lilly..."

"I love you, for you. Nothing could changed that. I just...want to know...if you feel the same way."

"I've been in love with you," Robert found the words flowing out of his mouth, "for so long...I didn't even know it."

He felt himself breathe after saying that. Lilly's face glowed at those words as she closes her eyes, grinning.

"Uh so..."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"I love you. You love me," Lilly inches closer, with her eyes half mast, whispering.

Robert cups her face, shaking. It be the first time that he would kiss a girl. But he wasn't complaining because he would be kissing the girl of his dreams. He leans down, capturing her lips with his. Lilly melts into it, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands reach around, wrapping a arm around her waist and a hand in her hair.

He wasn't dreaming.

He had finally had her.

The kiss lasted a few minutes, with Lilly pulling away. Her eyes were still close, but her lips formed a satisfy smile. Her poor German was breathless, staggering on his feet as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Hmm...surprise?"

"V-Very...Lilly...I..."

"Does this mean I get to be your princess?" Lilly giggles, laying her head on his chest.

"Yes..." Arms come back around her, holding her in a protective manner, "I'll make sure that...I'll protect and care for you."

"I'll love that," she giggles as he brushes a kiss on her forehead. She pulls away to grab his hand from her waist. She holds it up, placing her hand on his. Their fingers entwined.

"We fit," Lilly looks at their hands then back at him, grinning.

Her smaller hand fitted into his just right. The touch sent shivers down his spine. Lilly lets out a laugh, pulling her hand away to tackle him into a hug. He staggers back, arms around her waist.

"I'm so happy," she sighs, "I feel like it's Christmas all over again!"

"I'm just glad that it's me making you that happy."

"My knight," she pecks his cheek.

"So," Robert stares at her, "should we tell the others?"

"How about," Lilly tugs his hand, "we at least tell your parents then mine. The others can wait a while longer. I want some cuddle time with my new boyfriend."

Robert blushes with Lilly giggling at him. She kisses his cheek again, tugging him out of the room to tell his parents the good news. It didn't take long for the new couple to find Robert's parents.

"I am so happy for you two!" Vanessa squeezes the two teenagers into a hug. Roderick was also pleased. Lilly immediately called up her parents. Thankfully, Soren answered the phone. It didn't take long for Heather to get home from work when her husband picks her up and pulls her into a kiss, stating that their daughter was dating her German.

Well she was happy for Lilly but after Soren had put her down, she fainted.

"You going to kiss me at midnight?" Lilly whispers to Robert.

"Not just at midnight," Robert touches her cheek, "I'll kiss whenever you want me to."

Lilly grins, pulling him close for another.

It was only till after midnight, that Robert's teammates and Lilly's friends all received texts after they had call in to wish everyone a happy New Years.

Only Aléa was the one to call.

"I'm happy for you both. I wish that this year is a blessing to you and that you two stay together forever."

Lilly tears up at that, closing her eyes.

They were going to stay together.

No matter what.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

**A/N: Last chapter readers. Yes, and no I won't be doing a story for Jasmine. I really want to work on my Addicted Love and its sequels as well as This is My December. Thank you guys for reading this fic. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

_About one year later..._

"Aw c'mon," Lilly yells with Jasmine sitting beside her looking just as annoyed. The Valkyries were participating in the preliminaries for the upcoming competition. So far, they weren't call out yet.

"Kick his sorry arse, Willow!" Jasmine gets up out of her seat, yelling at the copper haired girl.

Battalion was up and they were cheering Willow on as she was tag teamed with Mathilda. The Battalion came up a win, with the newest member hugging the pink haired girl with excitement.

Her former teammates both stood up, cheering.

"And that is the only time I will ever cheer for them," Lilly and Jasmine decided to head down to find their two other teammates. Riana and Channon ended up becoming a part of the Valkyries after each girl obtain their own bit beast and decided to help Lilly and Jasmine out last spring.

"I know...where are those two?" Jasmine enters the room that they were assigned, finding Riana hunched over her beyblade. A certain green haired French beyblader was helping her. The couple looks up at the girls as they walk in.

"Huh, interesting. And here I thought you two would be doing something naughty," Lilly wiggles her eyebrows, smirking.

"No," Riana rolls her eyes, "I needed Oli to help me out. I almost broke my beyblade."

"And when it comes to making out during a competition," Oliver sighs, "you want to check the hall closet near here. I have a feeling Channon is busy distracting Enrique."

It didn't take much for Jasmine to leave the room quickly. Lilly chuckles as the British girl finds her teammate smooching on her boyfriend. The blonde joins them in the hall, with Jasmine lecturing them.

"I get it," Jasmine sighs, "You two are in love. But not in the hall closet."

"Heh, not my fault," Enrique points to his girlfriend, "she started it."

It didn't take long for Enrique and Channon to get together. Something had clicked over last winter, and got only serious by autumn. The poor boy had tried everything but it wasn't until he confess his undying love for her at the school cafeteria that she accepted his feelings.

Jasmine found it hard to keep the bubbly apple girl's hands away from her Italian for more then thirty minutes.

"I swear," she rubs her temples, "you two have become worse then Riana and Oliver. At least they have the decency to let us know when they're running off."

"Duh," Channon cross her arms, "they've been together for two years-"

"And engaged," Lilly reminds Jasmine.

"They're too young," Jasmine mutters. The Valkyrie captain lets out a squeak as a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She is dipped backwards until Johnny's lips capture hers. Channon and Lilly both giggle as their dear captain is swept up into a lip lock with her boyfriend.

"Oh gross...really?" Enrique groans, "I'm going to go pester Oli."

"Wait for me," Channon takes his arm, walking back into the room.

"Johnny," Lilly taps him, "sorry to interrupt but my captain needs to come up for oxygen. It's kinda hard to beyblade when you have her brain all mushy."

He pulls Jasmine back up on her feet, "I can't help it. She's my princess."

"You're lucky..." Amber eyes narrow at lavender, "that I love you so much or else I tell on you."

"You wouldn't," The Scot presses a kiss to her cheek, "you think that those two are adorable."

"Because they are."

Johnny and Jasmine got together last summer. Lilly recalls receiving the text while Robert and her were in Barcelona with Aléa. She had never seen two people so meant for each other. And it was also good since Jasmine moved out of her step mother's home. She was currently staying in London with Johnny.

"Speaking of captains," Lilly muses, "I'm going to go find him."

The blonde leaves down the hall to find the room that the Majestics were placed in. The violet haired captain was currently staring at something in his hand. Lilly quietly walks into the room, sneaking up behind Robert.

He sighs, having sat down to stare at what he hope wouldn't be such a huge mistake. He quietly closes the box, tucking it in the pocket of his jacket.

A pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who..." A flirty voice speaks behind him.

Robert grabs the hands off his eyes, staring up at the beautiful blue green eyes of his beloved girlfriend. Somehow both her team and his ended up at the same tournament. There would be no denying that they would probably end up facing each other.

"Sorry to bother you but your teammates are smacking on mine," Lilly giggles, "so I figured I come and pester you some if you're not too busy."

"Never too busy for you," Robert turns around, staring at her, "you're beautiful."

"Oh stop," she blushes, smiling.

"I can't help it," Robert stands up. He reaches out and touches her hair, brushing a strand out of her eyes, "you really are."

"Don't I get a kiss or am I forbidden to do so before a-" Her mouth is covered with his.

"That was only one time," Robert pulls away, "and I had a cold. I didn't want you to get sick."

"I still did," Lilly fixes the collar of his jacket, "because I was too busy taking care of you, making sure you didn't beyblade while on a cold."

Her hands busy themselves by touching his chest while her eyes looked anxious. Robert knew something was on her mind, yet she was too nervous to ask.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," his girlfriend sighs, "just the same thought nagging me since last year."

"And that would be?"

"If we battle," She begins slowly, "and I loose...will that change your opinion on me? Will you...would you...not want to be with me anymore?"

"Lilly..." He pulls her closer, "nothing like that could ever changed my mind about you. What...what brought this up?"

"I'm nervous," she glances down, "and scared. And that...we only battled...well partially battled once. And...that...I don't want you to walk away from my life and..."

Robert cups her face in his hands, lifting her chin so that her eyes could look into his.

"What happens out there," He whispers, "stays there. No matter who wins or loses, I still get to see your smiling face."

"Rob..."

His fingers leave her face, touching his pocket. It was now or never. After hearing Lilly voice her thoughts about him suddenly wanting to walk away from her, he knew he had to make that move. Robert digs into his pocket, pulling out a small box.

Lilly watches him, puzzled.

"I was going to do this the romantic way," he begins, "give you roses, candles, everything. But, it's you and you deserve something completely original."

"Robert...what are you doing..." She covers her mouth with her hand as he kneels down on bended knee.

"I love you," Robert felt his hands shaking, one holding hers and the other holding the box, "you're the first and last. I don't think I can imagine my life without you. If I did, it would be sad and lonely. I want to make sure that you never think that way again. I don't want you to be worried that my love will change because of the outcome of a beyblade battle. If it wasn't for beyblade, I don't think we would have ever met."

The box opens and she nearly falls over.

"Marry me?"

Tears form in the blonde's eyes as she takes in the ring. It was very old but beautiful. It was a gold band with a diamond and aquamarine jewels in the center. She never thought he would propose to her at a beyblade stadium.

"You do realize this is the same stadium where you met me, right?"

He nods with tears falling down her face.

Robert doesn't leave her eyes, "yes or no, Lilly? Will you-"

"YES!" She tackles him into a hug, "Oh dear God, yes!"

His heart swells as the girl he's in love with kisses him. Robert pulls away only to place the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful and old..." Her fingers touched it.

"It's from my mother," Robert blushes, "it was her great grandmothers. She said it would suit you better then a regular diamond ring."

"It's wonderful," she touches his cheek.

"What in the world is going on?" The couple turns to see Jasmine and Johnny standing in the room, with the others looking over their shoulders.

"Is everything okay?" Jasmine looks at Lilly's tear streaked face to Robert who had been knocked on the floor.

"It's better then okay!" Lilly jumps up, helping up her boyfriend. She walks over to them, taking a deep breath. She holds up her left hand with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm getting married."

Jasmine's jaw drops as the other two push her aside to congratulate Lilly. The dark haired girl finally snaps out of it, pushing Riana and Channon away from her best friend. Lilly hugs her.

"I'm so happy for you," Tears form in Jasmine's eyes.

"You're crying..." Lilly felt the tears come back.

"Yes," Jasmine sniffles, "cause my best friend is happy and getting married to the man she loves. Not just my best friend, you're my sister in so many ways Lil."

"Oh boy," Johnny sighs, "somebody have any tissues?"

"I love you Lil," Jasmine hugs her before turning to Robert. She grabs the German, pressing a large, loud kiss on the mouth. That wasn't what Johnny expected as his girlfriend laughs at Robert's face.

"It doesn't mean anything except that I'm happy for you both," the dark haired captain laughs, "please take very good care of her."

"I will," Robert hugs her.

"Ah hem," Johnny pouts.

"Oh you big baby," Jasmine rolls her eyes, pressing her lips to his. The Scot pulls away in minutes, grinning.

"What's this about someone getting married?"

Both Lilly and Jasmine turned with wide eyes at who was at the dork. The familiar dark haired girl who had helped years ago at a tournament when she was having her own team trouble.

"BELLA!" Both girls race towards her, with Bella Valteri laughing as she's tackled from both sides.

"I heard someone-" Bella looks as Lilly holds up her hand, "oh you lucky girl. I'm so happy for you!"

"I know, right? Oh crap, I need to call Aléa!"

"Don't worry, Riana and Channon got that covered," Jasmine laughs, "good to see you again, Bella. How are things?"

"Good," Bella smirks, "still engaged to that hot red haired Russian."

"Of course," Lilly laughs, "wouldn't have it any other way."

"Who is getting married?" The girls all looked back to see Akito Hajimari and his longtime girlfriend Lilia Adams-Logan standing in the doorway.

"She is," Bella points to Lilly.

"Lilly?" Lilia rushes to the blonde's side.

"Little Lil!" The blonde laughs, hugging the smaller girl, "see that you're still dating Mr. Tall, Dark, and Sexy."

"Not going to get rid of him at all," Lilia smiles at her boyfriend before staring at Lilly and Robert, "congrats. I'm glad to see Lilly happy with someone she loves dearly."

"Thank you Miss Adams," Robert blushes.

"Don't mention it," Lilia sees Akito give her a nod, "we gotta go."

"Uh uh," Lilly walks up, "not until I get a hug from your man."

Blue green eyes flash, "you owe me a hug, mister. Remember?"

"Oh that's right," Akito sighs, "do I have to?"

"Just one hug and you can go with your cute girlfriend."

"Fiancé," Akito smirks, causing Lilly to gasp before laughing. She gives Akito one hug before planting a kiss on top of Lilia's head. Bella gives her good byes to the rest of them. Jasmine drags her boyfriend out to leave the two newly engaged couple some privacy.

"Heh...too much?" She notice his blushing face.

"They are your friends," Robert pulls her close, "it's expected for them to thrilled about your good news."

"Uh uh," Lilly taps his nose, "our good news."

It was after the competition that the Valkyries lost. They lost honorably but in the end, Lilly got to leave the stadium with Robert. The feelings that she first had for him were incoherent. Now they made sense.

Now she knew she was absolutely in love.


End file.
